Faith (Re-done)
by symmetrysouldemons
Summary: It's been five years since Sam and Dean Winchesters were asked to take care of Madison Grimm. They raised her. And this baby was like there remedy. They just loved her unconditionally and it felt good to feel love in a world that was fill with so much hate and pain. But when the monsters catch up with them and their little girl. What are the brothers supposed to do now?
1. Chapter 1: The Monsters Always Catch Up

Hi this is symmetrysouldemons I wrote this alongside with my friend Divergentcake

Basically, I had this as (Re-done) because we wrote a very...very ad first draft and I wanted to clean it up a little and fix it so we did that and yeah so here is the first chapter. And please Comment and give us some feedback that would be very nice. :) And Enjoy and Read!

* * *

I

"But Deeeeeeeeeee" whined a little five-year-old girl.

"Madison, I already said no" Dean said from the front seat. They were on their way back from a trip to Six Flags a theme park.

"pleeeeeeeeaaaassseeeeee" she begged and made her lip quiver and made her bright blue eyes wider.

"Awe Madi," Dean said "not the eyes" he sighed looking in the rearview mirror. "Oh, alright" he sighed.

"Dean-" Sam sighed. "we can't always give her whatever she want whenever she wants," Sam said

"oh calm down Sammy, it's just ice cream," Dean said.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYA" Madi yelled excitedly from the backseat. "Can we get it at the good place at Uncle BBs?" she asked

"sure," Dean said, "were almost there anyway."

"YAYAYAYAYA" She exclaimed. Sam sighed and shook his head. Sam knew how much Dean loved Madison. He never liked to tell Dean any when it came to her. Dean never really listened to him anyway, but Sam didn't like to come between them. He loved Madison too. More than anything. Ever. But it was different with Dean. In the past few years that they have had

Madi, Dean thought of her as his own.

"alright Madi, relax a bit we're not there yet" Dean laughed lightly. Sam smiled a bit. He loved seeing his brother this happy. Before Madison, the last time he was that happy was when he was with Lisa and Ben. Also on top of that nothing bad was happening. Not another apocalypse, no major demons on their asses or anything, no angel problems. It was amazing.

A little while later, Dean, Sam, and Madi all had their ice cream. They were pulled over by some field a couple minutes away from the ice cream place.

Dean and sam were leaning against the hood and Madi was sitting on the roof with her legs dangling over the windshield.

"thank you dee," MAdi said with a mouthful of ice cream

"sure thing Mads" he smiled

"enjoying it?" Sam asked

"yes", she said. and took another scoop of ice cream, "mmmm mmmm" she whimpered and closed her eyes. Sam and Dean laughed at the face she was making. "what?" she asked

"your adorable" Dean laughed and smiled.

"I know," she said cheerfully. They laughed again. Sam licked his ice cream cone, but when he did, it fell off the cone and on the ground. Madi and Dean cracked up laughing hysterically. Sam frowned and slumped his shoulders.

"I lost my ice cream," he said. Dean laughed harder.

"awe. Wanna bite of mine Sammy?" she asked trying not to continue laughing.

"awehawe, no that's okay Madi, thanks though," Sam said smiling. Just then, Dean frowned and sniffed.

"Sam," he said seriously.

"what is it?" Sam asked confused.

"Poughkeepsie," Dean said. Sam frowned and grabbed Madi from the top of the car and put her in the back as dean started the car.

"what is it?" Sam asked ked as Dean was about to drive away,

"what's going on?" Madi asked scared at the urgent news.

"nothing sweetie" Dean smiled at her.

"What is it dean" Sam mouthed.

Dean made a point of sniffing. Sam sniffed. Demons. Dean drove quickly to Bobby's house.

"uncle BB!" Madi shouted,

"Madi!" Bobby "hows it goin' sweetie?" he asked picking her up as she came to hug him.

"good! we got ice cream" she said

"really? did you save any for me?" Bobby asked

"I didn't know you wanted any" Madi frowned

"no! that's okay! I was messing around with ya" Bobby chuckled a bit.

"oh okay!" Madi said smiling again.

"uh Madi, its late why don't we get you ready for bed?" Dean said.

"awe okay" Madi sighed.

"night kiddo," Bobby said.

"good night she kissed his cheek while she was still in his arms. Dean took her from him.

"night Sammy," She said to sam as dean carried her upstairs.

"night Mads," Sam said

"okay, PJ',s," Dean said getting her pajamas out of a drawer.

"what does pookaepsi mean?" madi asked as dean helped her.

"what," he asked

"you said it to sam earlier" she explained

"oh. Poughkeepsie?" Dean asked

"oh yeah."

"nothing, don't worry about it," Dean said. Madi jumped into her bed and looked at Dean. Dean pulled the covers over her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"tired yet?" Dean asked

"not really," she said

"how about a story?" he suggested

"YESS" she shouted

"okay, um" Dean tried to think of a story.

"tell me the one about my mommy again. Please?"

Madi begged. Dean gave a soft smile.

"sure," he said softly. "Your mother was one of the best women I've ever known. Her name was Clara Grimm. She was brave, she would do almost anything normal people wouldn't, she was kind, nice to everyone no matter what. And she was gorgeous, prettiest women ever." Dean started. Madi smiled and settled in her bed. "When I and Sammy met her, it was amazing. I and Sam, we were getting into trouble. Like always were, and your mother stepped up and saved our butts. We would not have gotten out of that mess without her. After that, all three of us became a team sort of. We helped each other out whenever possible, we hung out all the time and always got into some sort of trouble" Dean said laughing a bit at the last part "one day, years and years after we met. Clara had a very beautiful daughter named Madison Annelise Grimm. Clara loved so very much, but she was only with us for a short few minutes until she was taken away from us. But Clara being a very smart, she had a plan for this. She left Madison in the care of Sam and Dean Winchester. Her best friends for years" Dean finished

"I wish my mommy could have stayed' Madi said

"me too," Dean said softly "me too

"where is she?" Madi asked

"heaven," Dean said. At least he hoped. She deserved it.

"good" Madi smiled and closed her eyes and yawned.

"well" dean smiled a bit "looks like you're tired," he said

"night Dee," she said falling asleep

"night Madison" he whispered and kissed her forehead. He sighed and stood up. He was walking out of the door and was about to turn off the lights.

"Dean?" Madi said

"yeah Madi?" he asked

"did you love her?" She asked

"what?" Dean asked

"Clara, my mommy. Did you love her?"

"yes," Dean said simply, "I did yes. we both loved her" Dean said

"no, did you like, love her," she asked

"oh. yeah. ahem. yeah" Dean nodded "I did

"did she love you?" Madi asked

"good night madi" Dean said and turned the light off and left the door ajar. He sighed and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a couple seconds until he walked downstairs. Sam was getting ready for their little demon hunt. Sam must have filled Bobby in.

"you okay?" Sam asked.

"Ahem, yeah I'm fine," Dean looked at him for a moment and nodded lightly.

"you boys sure you're all right?" Bobby asked

"should be," Sam said"we'll be back," Dean said getting his bag. "don't let anything happen to Madi" Dean warned.

"we'll be back," Dean said getting his bag. "don't let anything happen to Madi" Dean warned.

"nothing' will happen," Bobby said.

"good" Dean said

"See you later," Sam said

"just go idjits" Bobby said.

I

"ALEC!" Michael yelled. An eight-year-old boy hustled to his father,

"yes father?" he asked

"where's your mother," he asked

"I dunno" Alec shrugged. "haven't seen her since Lucifer wanted to talk to her."

"okay" He sighed "thanks," he said

"yeah, can I go-" Alec started hopefully

"no," his father said bored

"but I didn't-" Alec defended

"no," Michael said sternly.

"fine" Alec sighed and frowned.

"I'll be back," Michael said disappearing.

"jerk," Alec said under his breath. Michael appeared.

"I heard that," he said

"heard what," Alec said. Michael frowned and grunted annoyed and thwacked Alec on the back of his head. Not that hard, but harder than he should have. "OW!" Alec exclaimed and rubbed his head. Michael disappeared again. Alec snickered a bit but still rubbed his head. His father was a bad father, but not that physically abusive. Michael was a terrible, mean, father and Alec resented him. He loved getting him annoyed and pissed off. But he had to no push it, he's learned that lesson. He gulped at the memories of the torture room. But it wasn't him in the chair. He was the torturer. He flashed back to the memories of their screams, their blood, their begging for mercy. But here, in Hell, there was no mercy. He shivered at the memory. It wasn't the blood that bothered him. It was the fact that he enjoyed it. When he was forced in there, and once he started, he couldn't stop. It didn't matter who it was, he enjoyed it. He closed his eyes tightly and took a shaky breath. He hated it. He knew it was wrong, he hated every second before and regretted every second after When he was forced to do it, they called it "Training." Crowley and Michael and everybody forced him to "train". A baby started crying. Alec looked toward the closed door. He stood and went to Hayden, his little sister. His father and his mother him and his little sister were the only real family in Hell. It was weird, but Alec didn't know anything else.

"What's wrong Hay?" Alec asked looking into her crib. She slowed crying a bit and looked at Alec. Alec reached his hand down into her crib and stroked her head. "shh, it's okay haystack" he said. he put his other arm in and lifted her out of the crib. He carried her over to the chair and held her. She stopped crying and looked up at him. Alec smirked down at her. "hey, there's my happy Haystack" he said in a funny voice. She giggled and reached her arms up. Her bright green eyes twinkling. Alec smiled. And let her grab his finger. She giggled.

"There you go just needed a bit of attention", Alec smiled. He loved Hayden. And he hated his father and mother. For what they make him do and what he can't control. Think of it like this, you put some 8-year-old next to the sweetest candy in the world. Lock the door and thought they are encouraged to eat it, it also immoral to eat the candy. That was what like torturing. But When he saw Hayden it kinda faded away. He felt like his dark hellish life was just a little bit brighter in her presence.

I

The hunters walked out to the street, the stink of sulfur filled the surrounding air. They were following them. Dean felt uneasy, this almost sickening feeling in his stomach When he hunts he doesn't cower at the monster or feel sick. But this was personal. He knew that they were after his little girl. Knew it. Sam did too. Kinda. Sam sensed this uneasiness within Dean. Which made the problem worse? Dean looked at Sam. Dean's eyes were filled with concern and fear, and Sam were filled with worry and doubt.

"COME OUT YOU BITCH". Dean yelled. Sam shot a glare at Dean. They carefully looked around the street. Watching closely for the street lights, waiting anxiously for a flicker. Maybe a flicker was good. Or maybe it was bad. But the brothers hoped to god there was a flicker because they needed to end this thing now. They pointed their guns frantically at anything that look like a shadow. Slowly they made their way up the sidewalk. Taking in slow shaky breaths then letting them out. Sam stopped looking up.

"What", Dean said.

"The light", Sam paused. "The one over there". Sam said pointed out the flickering light that was three street lamps down. They ran towards it. Looking back and forth, side to side, everywhere.

"Hello Boys", A familiar woman's voice said. The hunters stop Dean and turned to her.

"OH, YOU LITTLE BITCH", Dean growled.

"Calm Down", she smiled. "I'm only here to kill you", her smirk cause Sam and Dean to tighten their grip on the guns. Dean then slowly pulled his gun back into his coat pulling out the demon blade. He held it firmly in his palm glaring at the demon bitch that appeared in front of the brothers.

"Mercy, what do you want", Sam asked calmly. Dean looked at Sam. What was he planning, ask questions first then let the demon kill them and his baby, the one who was sleeping in a house. He had to take action now or he knew he'd regret it, deeply regret it later.

"What do I want, Well Sam Winchester I want many things, but I want you heads on a plate for starters and a little bit of something else. That I can assure you has zero importance to you. Or at least that's what I will tell the little girl. Hm that sounds quite nice. Sammy and Dean never

loved you, Madison. Your were just an inconvenience anyways. At least to them", she smiled uncontrollably. "Ugh today is just a happy day huh", she gazed off somewhere else.

"Leave her out of this", Sam said. Dean tightened him hand around the knife. Even more so than before.

"I can't leave her out of this", she said. Dean was too angry to say anything. He was scared of her. this had to involve her. But why. Just to hurt them. Just to hurt him No he wasn't going to let anything. Anything touch her. He vowed that a long time ago. Madison was everything to the brothers, like hell they were going to allow this demon to take her. Mercy smiled and disappeared.

"DAMNIT", Dean said. He ran back to the house. Sam followed. They got to the front door and was struggling with the door knob. Then he eventually got he. Rushed to Madisons room. The door was shut. Sam and Dean tried to open it. Then they looked at each other. Dean kicked the door open. And it fell to the floor. The flicked the lights on. She wasn't there. Dean and Sam's stomach dropped. Dean collapsed to the floor. They saw that her blankets were opened up as if she gotten out. She didn't have Rawrry her stuffed animal either. Dean felt tears fall down.

"NO, no, no no". his voice was broken up. They heard a flush sound from the other room. They looked over. And the door opened. Small feet and a small stuffed animal, the lion Rawrry was being dragged across the floor. Dean turned around and so did sam. It was Madison. They rushed over towards her. And Dean gave her a big hug.

"oh Madi I LOVE YOU", Dean kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, your the most beautiful thing ever on this entire planet it swears it", Dean exclaimed. They felt a rush of light flood into them. It was almost overwhelming for dean. Even though, it was a second of worry that she was gone. it felt like a lifetime. Madi looked at him confused.

"Deanie, you silly, you broke the door", she said. Dean put her down.

"Yeah, i did, didn't I", Dean smiled wiping his eyes. Sam had wiped his eyes and he knelt down to Madison. Sam pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, more than anything. We're not gonna let anything hurt you. I promise. That's a promise", Sam muttered in her ear. Then he pulled away. Madi rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Tired", she said in a raspy voice. Dean looked at Madi.

"Hey, why don't we have a sleepover in the living room, huh how does that sound", Dean said. Madi looked at Sam and Dean.

"why", She asked.

"Because your door is broken and I don't want you to have to wake up and step on those sharp pieces when you wake up", Dean said. It wasn't a good excuse. But she was five. It seemed legitimately a problem and they had to work a way around it.

"Hey, I will bring you downstairs, while dean cleans up the mess and gets your blanket and pillow". Sam said holding his hand. Madi nodded and grabbed his hand and Sam walked her downstairs. Dean went into the room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. Dean walked down stairs. He put the pillow on the armrest of the couch and then Sam put madi on the couch. Dean laid the blanket over and she curled up and hugged the lion into her arms. Dean kissed her forehead and Sam did as well and she fell asleep quickly. Bobby walked into the room.

"oh thank god,", Bobby said taking a relieving breath.

"Yeah, that's what I thought", Dean said quietly. Sam nodded in agreement towards Dean.

"hey are all the symbols painted in this room", Sam asked.

"Yeah, Its probably best we keep her in here, the demons might have leverage on her", Bobby said. "I have to paint some her her room", Bobby sighed.

"you mean you didn't-", Dean paused.

"I didn't find an occasion, I'm always busy. Everybody needs something from me, and they always need it right away", Bobby defended.

"I don't matter, Dean what matters is that she's ok", Sam said. Madi stirred a bit.

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere else, ya know. Before she wakes up", Bobby said. They followed him into the other room.

I

"ALEC", Michael said harshly. Alec jumped. He was watching Hayden sleep.

"Yes father", Alec said obediently.

"I suggest you go to sleep, and leave Hayden alone. She's a baby, not a toy", Michael scolded. Alec looked down.

"Maybe of you actually gave her some attention I wouldn't have to take care of her", Alec mumbled under his breath. Michael walked to Alec. He was frowning and he looked down at his son.

"Alec, I know that were being very rough on you. But we wouldn't have to be so harsh if you listened and didn't talk back", Michael said.

"But Hayden needs you", Alec said louder.

"Alec", He clenched his teeth.

"NO, she needs you and mom !", Alec said. Michael got aggravated and groaned a bit.

"Alec, we take care of Hayden ok, stop worrying so much, Now get to bed", He said. Alec rolled his eyes. Alec stormed out of the room. Michael felt bad for hitting him earlier slightly. He sighed. He needed Alec to have obedience. He wants a normal human child. There were certain human things that he acquired like sleeping, and eating but the rest was his natural gifts. His demon and angel gifts.

Alec sat on his bed. He stared at the wall with anger and resentment. His parents didn't hear him. Or listen they were so selfishly involved in making him into something that he was not. They want him to be what they want him to be. they force him to be this evil thing. He wasn't evil. He knew the wrong from the right. He knew it. But Alec was also a kid and he knew everything that was going on. He wasn't naive to any of it. He just need to leave. But he was stuck. Stuck in this pain filled, darkened, scary place that he couldn't never leave. Not ever. The young boy felt a few tears fall out. He was going let his little sister be raised in hell. The putrid, grimy, filthy that was this place and she was in infancy. She was too gentle too sweet to important too beautiful to raised in this place. He had to get her out. Alec had to get them both out. He couldn't bare on more second.

I

"What are we going to do", Dean asked bobby.

"I don't know", Bobby sighed. "So that Mercy bitch, wants our Madi", Bobby paused. "I say we fight like hell", Bobby smiled. "That's what we're gonna do".

"Yeah", Sam said.

"I guess", Dean said. "But I don't understand why she's needed by them or what they're gonna do to her or something because Mercy knew about Madison", Dean's voice was only slightly shaky.

"I don't know," Sam said. Dean Sam and Bobby all exchanged concerned looks.

I

Madi stirred in her was shining brightly in her eyes. she opened them. Through the window, there was a bright glowing light. It was a coldish kinda glow. Madi squinted and looked at it. She looked at Dean or Sam weren't there. She threw her blanket off and went to the window. She squinted at the light. She saw now that the goldfish glow was in the shape of a lion, and it was dancing around. Madi smiled. It was Rawwry! A glowing, bigger dancing version. She turned away from the window and silently opened the door, the dancing light lion turned toward her, she smiled and walked out of the doorway to go play with the glowing lion.

"Hi Rawwry" She giggled and reached out to it. She walked further out to it without closing the door. The lion skipped around her in a circle, she twirled around giggling reaching out to it to try and touch it. Suddenly the lion vanished and Madison was grabbed over her mouth and around the waist. Then whatever grabbed her and her, were suddenly in a room.

I

"we Have to figure something out," Dean said. "before something bad happens."

"What can we do?besides just never let her out of our sight and keep her close 100% of the time," Sam said

"I hate to say this or train her to fight them off," Bobby said

"NO!:" Dean and Sam shouted

"SHHH you idjits! you'll wake her up, and I don't want it any more than you do" Bobby said, "but we need something."

"well, first I suggest we figure out why they want her," Dean said

"Call Cas? would he know?" Sam asked

"Maybe. its worth shot" Dean said, "at least he's our best chance."

"Okay, so call Cas, if he even knows anything, and then what?" Sam said

"I don't know, but we better figure it out soon," Bobby said

"I know," Sam said

"I'll go call Cas," Dean said taking out his phone and walking into the other room. He glanced over to where Madi was on the couch. HE glanced at his phone then quickly back up. Madi was gone. Shit!

"MADI?" Dean shouted loudly. "MADI?!" Dean yelled again. He looked around the room and noticed that the door was open. He ran out through the door. He frantically spun in circles. She was nowhere. Sam and Bobby ran out of the house. Dean cupped his hands around his mouth "MADISON" he yelled as loud as he could. It echoed. Dean stood there panting with nervousness and fear. Sam ran over to where Dean was and looked around in circles. then he looked at Dean, his eyes were closed and his head was back. He dropped to his knees and put his hands on the ground to be on all fours. "NOOOO" He yelled. "NO!" Dean could feel a tear well up in his eye. "No," He said. He felt the tear escape his eyelid and fall to the ground. "No" He repeated. They had her. They got to her. Already. They had his baby. Dean had failed already. They just started looking for her that day, and they already had her. "Madison," he said softly.

"No, no, no no no no no no no no," Sam said quickly and ran back to the house. He ran upstairs and looked everywhere, tearing through doors and logical and illogical places for her to be. He sprinted downstairs and looked in every dark corner, under every piece of furniture. Nowhere. "NOO" he shouted, "please no," he said.

I

"Sir?" A demon said.

"yes?" Lucifer said

"we've got her," he said, "we have your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped Inside The H Word

II

_Alec took the knife and slowly dragged it across the man's bare chest. The man screamed out arching his back in pain. Alec smirked as he blinked and his eyes turned an eternal shade of black. He took the knife and started near the man's neck and brought it slowly and deeply down his chest and into his stomach. The knife leaving a trail of the dark sticky redness as if he were painting a picture. _

_"please!" the man shouted "please stop!" he cried. _

_"sorry pal, you had your chance," Alec said and walked over to the table and chose another weapon. This knife had a long curved blade and jagged spikes all the way down. Alec toyed with it in his hand smirking at it. He glanced up at the bloody, cut up man. _

_"please. please kid stop Ill-Ill do anything! anything!" the man begged. Alec smirked and rammed the jagged blade into the man's leg. "AAAARGH" _

"Gah!" Alec bolted upright in his bed. The man's scream still ringing in his head. He was breathing heavily but he after a couple breaths it slowed. The eight-year-old boy closed his eyes and took a terrified shaky breath. Any other eight-year-old would tell themselves 'its not real' or 'its okay' and 'its just a dream.' But Alec couldn't do that. His nightmares weren't about a fuzzy purple bear-like creature with horns and three eyes under his bed. They were about himself. And he couldn't tell himself it's not real, or it's just a dream because it's not. Not for him. The monster didn't lurk under his bed or in his closet. It lurked within him. It haunted him wherever he went, everywhere. Those other eight-year-old boys would get rid of it simply by turning the light on in the middle of the night, but he couldn't do that. He had this thing, this demon inside of him that he could get rid of. Those creatures under childrens beds, fade away after a few years, forgotten and conquered, Alec would never outgrow his demon. It will always be a part of him no matter what he did. He couldn't hide from the beast inside.

Alec swallowed and glanced at the wall, the other side of that wall is Hayden's room. Alec got out of bed and checked to see if his father was outside his door under the crack. Michael was not there. Alec slowly opened his door and looked around. His demon mother was still nowhere to be found. Good. Alec walked out of his room and went to Hayden's room. She was sleeping.

"Hi Haystack," Alec said softly to himself. No need to wake her, "what's up" he said. He walked over to the side of her crib and looked at her. A small smile came to his face. She was the only thing that could chase the beast away. He would do anything possible to do the same for her. He would do anything for her, even the impossible. He looked at her peacefully sleeping. She didn't know where she was, or who or what any of it meant yet, and Alec would do everything in his power to keep it that way. Hide the fact that they live in freaking hell.

"Alec" A voice came from behind him.

"get out of here Crowley," Alec said turning around and staying in front of his little sister.

"Calm down, Alec, just wanted to see if little Hayden wanted to meet Juliet." Crowley smiled and put his hand out. Alec looked over and quickly up.

"get that hell-hound out of here" He demanded.

"someones in a mood" Crowley rolled his eyes and disappeared along with the hound. Hayden started crying.

"no, no, no. Shhh it's okay Hayden. no, no, no. shhh it here's your okay" Alec said reaching down for her. The door opened and Mercy stepped in.

"Alec!" She snapped

"mom! I swear I wasn't me who made her cry! I'm the only one that actually loves her why would I make her cry? it was Crowley! He came in here with a hound" Alec explained.

"Get. Out. and Training in two hours" Mercy said.

"no," He said lightly and shook his head "it wasn't me I swear," He said

"Out" she repeated.

"Mom no! I can get her to stop"Alec said "without having dad make her sleep" he added.

"fine then, go ahead. but still training in two hours." She said and left. Alec turned to Hayden.

"I'm sorry Hay," He said and picked her up and went to the chair and sat down with her. "Shhh it's okay, I'm here," He said holding her, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" He kissed her forehead. While he talked She slowed her crying until they became soft whimpers, "nothing will ever happen to you. nothing bad, not as long as I'm around" Alec said.

II

"M RRGG" Madi struggled against the demons hand and arm. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" She screamed "MMMMMMMMMMMMM."

"Shut up bitch!" The demon said.

"now, now, don't call my daughter a bitch" Lucifer said with a small smile.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Madi struggled more and more, she kicked and screamed but it was no use.

"sh sh sh sh," Lucifer said

"MMMmmmmm."

"calm down! Its just Daddy" Lucifer said. Madi looked at him terrified. Breathing heavily through her nose.

"GAH!" the demon wiped his hand away from main mouth and released her. Lucifer gave him a confused look as he dropped Madi. Madi scrambled to her feet and ran out of the door. "That bitch bit me!" He said shaking his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you! go get her back!" Lucifer ordered.

Madi bust through the door and took off running as fast as she could. She took a turn into a dark hallway then kept running. Then she heard barking. She liked dogs, but these barks were terrifying. She started to walk slowly. Then she heard another loud bark. She jumped and stood still. She looked at the man holding a leash with a floating collar.

"Now now, Juliet. Don't be fussy", The man said. Madi back away slowly. She bit her lower lip.

"W-where a-am I", she said trembling slightly. The Man smiled and Crowley. And Held his hand out.

"Well hello there darling", He held out his hand.

"I don't shake hands with strangers, Dean and Sammy told me not to", Madison said proudly. The British man smirked.

"Oh, I see so you're Madison", he smiled.

"Yes", Madi nodded.

"I'm Crowley", he said.

"oh", she said.

"What brings a little precious thing like you to this portion of hell", Crowley asked.

"thats a bad word", Madi crossed her arms. Crowley smiled.

"Would you like to come with me", Crowley asked standing up and holding out his hand. Madi bit her lip and shook her head.

"Are you sure", he said. Madi nodded.

"well i won't hold you captive like them", Crowley insisted.

"CROWLEY", a man's voice said from behind Madi. Madi turned her head.

"Oh bollocks a Knight", He groaned. "Donovan how nice to see you again", Crowley rolled his eyes.

"You lay a finger on her and i will make sure your dogs remove all of those fingers slowly", Donovan said in a scary tone. Crowley groaned again.

"Yeah yeah, ok im sure they will", Crowley disappeared. Madi gasped. She turned to Donovan.

"He he he HE he just", She said with wide eyes. Donovan smiled.

"Come here", he said.

"But", The little girls lower lip quivered. Donovan walked closer and picked her up gently.

"Hey hey IM not gonna hurt you, okay", he said gently. Madi felt uneasy but she didn't struggle. Donovan walked them back to the room. Lucifer smiled. Madison frighten eyes met Lucifers.

"Madison, are you gonna run away", Donovan asked. Madi shook her head. "Now why don't you go to dad ok", Donovan said putting her down gently. Madison gained her balance and slowly walked to lucifer who was sitting at a desk.

"Father I have to Leave...but she's timid be careful with her", Donovan said.

"Donovan", Lucifer said.

"That's an order, not a request", Donovan disappeared the sound of a the rustle of wings. Madison made her way to Lucifer. Father? No, that couldn't be. HE was scary. Kinda. It couldn't be her father that wasn't true. Madi tried to think of other things. As lucifer smiled at her. Though she didn't know who he was.

"Hello sweetheart", he said softly standing he picked her up and looked at her.

"I have waited to meet you, for so long", Lucifer said sitting down holding her. Madi was so scared though. Which made Lucifer upset. He had no intention of scaring the little girl.

"Are you going to hurt me", Madi asked her lip quivering and her eyes burning. Lucifer looked at her. And shook his head.

"I wouldn't cause harm to you, I'm not like the other guys that was calling you improper names", Lucifer said.

"Why do you say, that you're my Dad", Madi asked.

"Because I Am", Lucifer said.

"So my dad lives in the h- word", Madison said. Lucifer look at confused at the girl.

"I don't live here...by choice that is I was casted out and sent down Not bad like Michael. SHEESH child i'm not going to hurt you like Michael does to his kids, oh my dad", Lucifer ranted. Madi looked at Lucifer.

" who's Michael?", Madi asked.

"your uncle", Lucifer said.

"who are you", she asked.

"Lucifer? You know in the bible", Lucifer said. Mad still looked at him confused. He sighed.

"Diablo...the fallen angel...the devil...satan", Lucifer mumbled.

"Satan?", the little girls eyes watered and she struggled. "NO YOUR NOT MY DADDY", She said. She tried to act brave but she couldn't she had to leave. NOW! Lucifer held her with ease. Her struggling didn't bother him one bit. Luci pulled Madison in a hug and muffle her screams and whimpers.

"Shhh, I'm not evil or bad", Lucifer soothed.

"YES YOU ARE LET ME GO", she hit. Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Wow, i thought this would go so much better" Lucifer groaned. "Alright I'm not satan I'm Jesus", lucifer lied. Madi hit him as hard as she could, "hey hey", he said gently. "I know you're scared…..but please don't be", Lucifer tried. Madi bit his shoulder. Lucifer didn't wince or flinch. Then met eyes contact. Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "are you done throwing a fit now", Lucifer asked moving his arms. Madi bit him as hard as she could on the shoulder. Michael appeared.

"Brother?", Michael asked.

"Hello Michael. Help!", Lucifer said. Michael laughed a bit to himself.

"I hope you don't you get rabies", Michael chuckled. Lucifer rolled his eyes. Lucifer sighed put the little girl down. She ran and was stopped by michael. She looked up at him, with frightened eyes. Wide bright blue and trembling.

"Oh Dear lord! Lucifer you have her looking like a puppy left out in the rain", Michael scolded.

"Since when did you care", Lucifer crossed his arms.

"And you call me a terrible father", Michael avoided his question. The Mercy appeared.

"Michael...Alec's training is starting soon", Mercy said. Michael turned and Madison look at Mercy.

"I have to deal with Luci's mess", Michael said.

"I think we should take Madison to a place where she can sleep, we have few tests to run in the morning", Mercy smiled.

"what are you doing to my daughter", Lucifer said.

"Nothing Luci, nothing at all", Michael said. Michael picked her up and walked out the door with Mercy.

II

They walked down the hall to a room with a set of doors. One was label Alec and the other labeled Hayden. The door labeled Hayden opened and a young boy came out. Alec.

"Mom, Dad", His eyes widened. "Who is that", Alec gritted his teeth.

"None of you business Alec", Mercy said. Michael walked into unlabeled room and threw Madison in there. They shut the door and locked it.

"YOU open that door Alec! and I swear you will be punished severely. Next time it might be you in that chair", Mercy threatened.

"Mercy, don't be that harsh...and I think we should begin training in the morning I have few things to do", Michael said.

"alright, go to bed Alec", Mercy said as the angel and demon disappeared.

II

Alec went back to his room. He took a breath. He heard soft crying coming from the room on the other side. Not haydens but the other one. With the little girl. Alec walked over and but his back to that side of the wall.

"Hey", alec said. he heard a sniffle.

"Hey...Hey, it's ok", Alec tried to soothe her. she Still cried.

"Want me to tell you a funny story?", Alec suggested. He heard the girl slide down the side of the wall.

"Yeah sure", She said.

"One time, I tried to draw a dolphin and it ended up looking like a snake that have bunny ears and laser beams shooting out of its eyes", Alec said. He heard the little girl giggled and he smiled.

"that's...really bad", She said giggling.

"Yeah, I Know", Alec said.

"I like drawing!", She said.

"I'm Alec, by the way", Alec said.

"I'm Madison", she said.

"You got a nickname", Alec asked.

"Yup. Madi", She said.

"Madi, hmm I like that", Alec said.

"my family calls me Mads", she sniffled a little bit, "but there lost", Alec heard soft crying again. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in there but. He had to go in there. He couldn't let some girl cry. That wasn't right. Alec hated it when girls cried.

"Are you scared", Alec asked.

"Really really scared", She said. Alec bit his lip and sighed. That little girl could be Hayden one day. He could not bare the thought.

"Madi", Alec said.

"Yeah", Madi said.

"Don't be scared", Alec said,

"Why?", she said taking a shaky breath. Alec took a deep breath,

"Because when I'm leaving this place I'm gonna take you and my little sister Hayden with me, how does that sound", Alec said.

"Ok", Madi said a bit happily.

"I promise", Alec said.

II

"Come on, come on, DAMMIT CAS pick up pick up" Dean muttered calling cas's cell phone. No answer. "DAMMIT CASTIEL" Dean shouted. "Please Cas, i need you more than I've ever needed you before. please come, its Madi, she-shes gone they took her pease Cas get yu feathery ass over here" Dean prayed. He opened his eyes. Cas finally showed up a few moments later.

"Sorry, Dean I had-" Castiel started

"Cas! they have her they have Madi," Dean said

"who?" the angel asked concernedly

"I- I don't- I don't know, you gotta help us Cas. Please, I'm begging you please help. Why? Why do they have her?" Dean asked

"Dean, you don't have to beg for me to help you, ill do anything for you guys. But who took her?" Cas said

"Demons," Dean said

"Thanks, helpful, which demon?" Cas asked

"It seemed like Mercy had something to do with it. but I don't know why they would want Madi? What's so special about her?" Dean asked.

Castiel took a deep breath. "Word in the garrison is, that her father is….Dean...its Lucifer," Cas said

"YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO TELL ME THIS BEFORE HAND? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Did you not think this was important information or something? Come on CAs! The freaking devil. Satan. Is Satan Madis father? no, no no no no no no can't be it's not possible. that would have to mean Clara….no she wouldn't not with freaking satan! no! HE can't be My baby's father no shes too sweet and innocent shes nothing like him! no! it can't be any! your wrong Cas-no" Dean told himself all those things more than Cas.

"Dean, I'm sorry, but its true" Cas said

"get her back right now Castiel! I mean it! now!" Dean said

"I can't just waltz into Hell and take her!"Cas shouted

"why the hell not? you've done it before."

"And I was thrown out of heaven."

"please Cas" Dean begged

"Ill do whatever I can, but I can't just randomly barge into hell like that again," Cas said and disappeared.

No. It's not possible, Dean thought. Not his baby. Lucifer can not be Madis father, there's no way. Madi was too sweet and too innocent to be his daughter. Her father was some random one nighter guy, that's what Clara said. His baby, the one he has raised for five years, she can't be the daughter of Lucifer. Not possible. No.

"Dean. was that Cas? what did he say?"Sam walked in the room

"that- the reason They took her was that- she's- she's- Lucifers daughter," Dean said.

"What?"Sam said. Dean wiped his face with his hand and left it lightly over his mouth.

"why would they take a baby, she's practically a baby she's little and weak and defenseless, she didn't do anything wrong", Dean said.

"You...think that who has her", Sam asked. Dean took a shaky breath.

"I don't even want to think about it", Dean said.

"oh god", sam muttered under his breath. There was this feeling indescribable. This feeling of failure. They failed a child who was most likely scared and confused. This feeling is not a feeling a small child should be feeling. They knew it. They hated how she was scared and confused she was. They hated how there was pretty much nothing they could do. They hated that they could be hurting her. They hated how she was lonely. And worst of all they hated how she was not there, nuzzled next to her stuffed lion taking small breaths and smiling in her sleep. But now what were they going to do. Even Cas couldn't help them. He couldn't!

Dean was lost. He thought that he could protect her and keep her safe. But no one is safe. Not Sammy, or Bobby or Madison, Or anyone. No one was safe. Not his friends, family, no one. Though he tries so goddamn hard. He's poison. He's slowly putting them in harms way every second and every minute. Just when he thought there was some good to his life. The Inevitable happens. Like always. He couldn't even protect for more than a few hours of knowing that the demons were after her. And it was his responsibility to take care of her. He vowed that he would shield her with his life. And he failed. Just like everyone he had even given the slightest care for. Failure was all he ever knew. Dean just sat in the chair. Thinking. The sickening thoughts reeled through his mind. And it was painful. This wasn't happening. But it was. And Dean resented it. He resented it so much. He hated how he couldn't protect a small kid. He hated that no one was safe because of him. He hated that he hurts everything he touches. He hates how no matter how hard he tries it ends in failure. He hated how he's blaming himself for what happen. He just did. Dean couldn't control how he was feeling too. Because to him it was the truth. And honestly he was kinda right. This thing always follows him. Monsters always catch up with him. And no matter how far he runs or how long they are gone. They find him when he's happiest and just like they throw him back into pain and sadness. Just as if they wanted to make him weaker. But little did they know. That when he's in pain and sadness, it makes him even more strong. More determined/ And the monsters always seem to forget it. This is because he's Dean Winchester. And it always gets worse before it gets better.

II

Madi was leaning against the wall talking to Alec. She smiled at his promise. She knew that she could trust him. He wasnt scary or evil like the rest of them. He was nice. She never had a friend before. She anticipated getting one. As soon as she went to kindergarten. The preschool ones didn't turn out so well. There was this girl named Lily and she was constantly mean to Madison. It was just disaster. Four-year-old girls can be vicious. But it was summer now. So she had to wait until the fall. But nevertheless. Having a friend was a different feeling. Talking to a stuffed lion that wouldn't talk to you back wasn't fun. But here Alec wasn't scary, and she knew that he wasn't going to grab her and ring her back to the devil as well.

"What is earth like", Alec asked through the wall.

"the world is pretty", Madi said.

"my parents don't let me see the world", Alec said. "I wanna go", Alec said.

"you will, Dee and Sammy will come I know it", Madi said

"so if I don't get us out, Dee and Sammy?", Alec questioned.

"There my family", Madi said. "And they promised that nothing would hurt me, people always keep their promises right", madi asked.

"I guess they do", Alec said. Madi felt safer. Two people wanted to get her out.

"Alec!", Madi shouted.

"Shhh", Alec said. "my parents will hear you", he urged.

"Ok", madi said quietly giggling. "wanna be friends", the five-year-old whispered.

"really", Alec said.

"do you?", she asked. Madi yawned and her eyes grew strained. She stood up.

"Yes", Alec said.

"goodnight Alec", Madi rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was walking away.

"goodnight friend", Alec whispered. Madi crawled into the blanket and curled up. She rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

II

_Madi was sleeping in the hospital nursery. Number 11. Dean watched he through the window and smiled. Sam walked behind him. Clara had died one day prior. And that all faded away as soon Dean looked at Madison Annelise Grimm's small face. _

_"There you are", Sam said. _

_"I can't wait, any longer", Dean said. Sam looked over at the little girl. Sam smiled a bit. He was hit hard when Clara died. Even more so than Dean. Sam knew her his entire life. Since before he could remember. Dean was a little older. They had dated in high school, Dean and Clara. But Sam just saw something in her. He empathized with her because Clara never wanted to be a hunter at all. So did Sam. And in all honestly Sam was taking it personally. Though she did die naturally. But Sam looked at Deans smile. And Sam couldn't help but smile. Seeing his brother happy made him beyond happy, spite the fact that they had also a lost a very dear friend. _

_"I can't either, we just have to wait a few more days before they can legally allow us to take her home", Sam said. They had just filled out the adoption papers a 3 days before. Clara had been hospitalized and she asked the brothers to put them into their care, and legal this and legal that. But it was only in a few days. And she would be right in Dean and Sam care. She was so soft and gentle. And that's exactly what they needed. Someone who made them gentle. She was just everything to Dean. Dean couldn't hold out any longer._

_"A few more days", Dean smiled. He looked directly at the little clear crib. "Hear that Mads a few more days", Dean whispered._

II

Crowley was sitting in his office with his legs on his desk. That little girl, Madison, could be useful to him. He could use her in so many ways to get at those Winchesters. He just didn't know how. He also needed to keep it separate from Lucifer and Donovan. He sighed and glanced over at Juliet, all curled up on the dog bed next to his desk.

"Oh Juliet, what am I going to do?" He sighed. Juliet perked her head up and looked at her master. "ITs obvious that the Winchesters are already hurting and trying to get her back, but we can use her somehow or another, it's a perfect chance. But that Donny boy and his father. Along with getting her away from Mikey and Mercy." he said aloud. Juliet gave a soft whimper and walked over to him and rested her head in his smiled a bit and patted her. "Good girl, but I don't suppose you have any ideas for Daddy do you?" He asked. She looked up at him blankly and whimpered.

"Crowley!" Donovan came into the room.

"Donny! welcome!" Crowley said smiling. Juliet looked in Donovans direction and growled.

"Oh, shut up you enviable mutt," He said

"Now don't be rude, she was protecting her daddy," Crowley said and pet her head, she nudged her head harder into his hand.

"I'm just warning you again if you or one of your minion mutts go near my baby sister. Ever. You will regret it" Donovan said stepping closer despite the hellhounds snarls.

"alright I get it calm down, Donny. Is that all?" Crowley said boredly.

"for now," He said and walked out of the door.

II

Donovan walked down the hall at a fast pace. He hated Crowley and all his little mutts. He knew that Crowley was planning something to get to his sister, something was up with him and Donovan needed to stop it. He truly did care for Madison, and he never wanted her to come here in the first place, but now that she is, he had to do anything in his power to protect her. And he was a knight, so he had power. He stopped quickly because a door swung open a few inches in front of his face. Michael was dragging his son out of the door.

"Donovan," Michael said

"Whats going on?" Donovan nodded to Alec

"Training," Michael said. Donovan looked down at Alecs frightened face.

"He looks a little frightened to just be in training," Donovan said

"Its punishment for now anyway, he will have to start torturing for good in a few years," Michael said

"I won't! I won't because I'm going to get out of here! I'm going to get out of here and bring Hayden and Madison!" Alec shouted " And you won't stop me" HE finished and he struggled a bit in Michaels grasp on his arm.

"Ill take him to training if you want" Donovan offered.

"Oh, well I do have better things to do than to babysit. take him" Michael said and gave the boy a slight push towards the knight. Michael walked down the hall. And grabbed Alec by the arm, not too harshly and they walked down the corridor to an empty torture chamber.

"Please don't make me do this", Alec begged.

"I won't, but your mother will be here any minute", Donovan knelt down in front of Alec and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm going to get you, Madison and Hayden out of here, children don't belong in hell. but I need to work on a plan. So it may take some times. But you have listened to your parents. and complete your training only for a little while longer, okay", Donovan said. Alec looked at him and smiled.

"I promise", Alec said.

"you must tell no one about our little chat, ya hear", Donovan warned.

"Ok", Alec said nodding. Donovan smiled then stood up. He put him hand on Alec's back as Mercy came in.

"Why, hello Donovan", Mercy smiled.

"Hello Mercy, I brought your boy. But it must leave now", Donovan said disappearing.

II

"Sam told me", Bobby said coming into the room. Dean was sitting on the living room chair.

"Yeah", Dean said softly. Bobby walked up to Dean and looked him straight in the eye.

"We will get her back, I don't even care about the Lucifer thing, she's little Madi to me alright", Bobby said.

"Saying it won't make a difference", Dean raised his voice and glanced off at the clock. It was 3:00 am on the dot. He wasn't even tired.

"I'm not just saying it Dean, it's something we have to do and were gonna do it", Bobby said sternly.

"Alright", Dean said.

"Why don't you get sore-", Dean cut bobby off.

"I'm not tired", Dean groaned.

"That was an order, not a suggestion", Bobby raised his voice a little more.

"Why, brother", Dean said.

"Because you need your rest...I don't give a damn if you're tired or not. If yours aren't fully alert by morning then I'm going to make you sleep, ya hear", Bobby yelled.

"Why is that", Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Because tomorrow we've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3: Who Do I Trust?

III

"Madison!" Crowley smiled appearing in her room. Madi gasped and backed up to the back wall "relax love, I'm not going to hurt you" He coaxed.

"w-what do you want?" She asked.

"Just saying hello. If you forgot I'm Crowley" He said. She nodded. "I think we're going to become great friends. Besties actually" He said

"NO. Alec is my best friend" She said

"Alec? Do you know what he is? or what he does?" Crowley asked

"what," she said confusedly.

"He hurts people Madison, hurts then really badly," he said

"No" Madi refused to believe it. "no he wouldn't."

"Yes madison. Let me show you" Crowley held out his hand. Madi slowly walked toward him and hesitantly took his hand. Crowley smiled softly at her. They transported to the outside of a torture chamber. It had a window looking into the room. "Look," He said.

Madi slowly walked to the window and stood on her tiptoes to see in. It was Alec! she smiled a bit, but then she saw something. A big scary knife in his hands covered in red. She also saw the women, with blood all over her and cuts all over her body. She saw Alec's eyes black and smiling.

"AAAAAAAA" She screamed and fell back from the window landing on her butt. "no no no," she said backing up to the other wall still on the ground.

"I'm afraid so," Crowley said. "Come here darling," HE said. Madi stood and ran to him, hugging him tightly and crying.

"help her" She sobbed.

"I can't," Crowley said putting his hand on a main head. Madi kept crying. Crowley scowled and rolled his eyes when she didn't see. "Let's get back to your room okay love?" HE said. Still sobbing Madi nodded. Once they were in her room again, MAdi sat on her bed. She was still crying but was mostly quite.

"now do you see why you can't be friends with him?" Crowley said

"He promised," She said softly

"promised what?"

"To get us out of the h-word," she said

"He was lying. SO now do you want to be friends? Do you trust me?" He asked. Madi nodded slightly.

"yeah," she said softly.

"good, now listen," Crowley said and crouched down to her sitting on the bed and looked at her evenly. "Alec and Donovan are bad, people. Stay away from them at all costs. Do you understand?" Crowley said. Madi looked at him and nodded, tears still flowing.

"Okay,", She said.

"Good. Now I have to go now, but I'll be back. Kevin here will keep you company" Crowley said.

"Whos Kevin?" MAdi asked

"My dog," Crowley said. "He's right here" Madi looked to see a floating blue color. "You can't see him but you can feel and hear him" He explained. Madi put her hand out towards the color and she felt a dogs head nudge into her hand. She smiled and pet the hell hound. "He'll be good to you. but I have to leave. Take care of her Kevy" Crowley said. Kevin gave a small bark. "Good boy" And he disappeared. Madi leaned back on her bed and scooted to the middle to rest her head on the pillow. Kevin jumped up on the bed and layed next to her and put his head on her stomach.

"Good boy," She said and scratched around the color. She and the hellhound eventually fell asleep.

III

"Father? you wanted to see me?" Donovan asked stepping into Lucifers office.

"yeah, it appears that we have ourselves a problem" Lucifer sad

"What did you do this time?" Don asked annoyed

"I didn't do anything, it's you," Lucifer said

"Me? what did I do?" Don said confusedly. Did someone see him talking to Alec?

"you were seen casting the dark mark," HE said

"the dark- what?" Donovan asked

"It's a reference to Harry Potter you muggle," Lucifer said. Donovan looked at him confused "ugh nevermind. I was trying to have a little fun I'm bored."Lucifer said

"So you called me in here to make a reference to Harry whatever his last name was?" Donovan was relieved. No one saw him and Alec talking, Alec didn't blab either. He still had a chance to get them all out.

"Potter, Harry Potter you know the boy who lived?" Lucifer said. He still looked at his father blankly "the wizard? the one who defeated you know who?"

"I'm unfamiliar with earth's pop culture," Donovan said awkwardly.

"you don't say. But come on Harry freaking Potter" Lucifer said.

"If that's all I think I'm just going to go," Donovan said.

"oh alright" Lucifer sighed "but watch Harry Potter or read the books! Books first!" Lucifer said.

"right, see you later," Donovan said questioningly. He turned and walked out of the room. He paused outside of the door when it shut he sighed and shook his head.

"Donovan?" a familiar female voice said. Donovan cursed under his breath but turned and smiled.

"Hey Abaddon" He gave a semblance smile to his ex-girlfriend.

"it's been a while Donny," She said

"yeah, I hear the Winchesters kicked you as a little more than once," He said smiling.

"how's your baby sister, oh, right she's here for us in Hell," Abaddon said. Donovan frowned and slammed her into the wall. He leaned in close to her. "you gonna kiss me big-boy?" she asked

"Do. Not. Talk. About. Her. Like. That." He growled slowly.

"relax, I'm just messing around with you. and you have to know that both your father and Crowley are planning stuff with her" She said

"What are they planning?" He asked still close to her.

"ugh not this again. I though that ended a few centuries ago" Mel, a random demon walked that walked by said. They ignored her but waited for her to pass.

"Tell me Abaddon" he ordered

"I don't know their plans, just that they are planning. I mean it doesn't exactly take Sherlock Holmes to get that" she said.

"See, Sherlock I get, I mean he's at least like 100 years old maybe 200, that and I also met Sir Arthur Conan Doyle here in hell, but what do you know about Harry Porter or whatever? Dad was talking about him in there and I had no clue what he was saying. something about a mark or something and I-"

"Donovan!" Abaddon said.

"right" he shook his head "sorry. ahem, what are they planning" He asked getting serious again?

"I have no idea," She said

"Go" He pushed her away a bit. She muttered something under her breath and Don shot her a glare. She glanced back and smirked. He frowned and flicked his hand. She stumbled a few feet, but since she was another Knight, it didn't do much. He sighed and started towards Madison's room to go check on her.

III

"Good job Alec, although your weaponry choice could use work," Mercy said.

"I'll do better," Alec said looking down.

"Good" Mercy said and she placed her hand on his shoulder and they were in Alecs room.

"now go to sleep," she said

"it's like noon," Alec said

"fine, but just stay in here no going to the baby or the girl" Mercy ordered.

"yes Mother" He sighed. She nodded and left the room. Alec closed his eyes tightly slid down the wall. He dragged his knees up to his chest and put his head back against the wall. His monster got the best of him. Again. That torturing, horrendous being within him overcame him. When his monster was on the hunt, it always got its prey. and when it started prowling, he liked it. that was the worst part. He liked it. He liked slicing a blade through those poor souls. He hated himself for loving it. He regretted every second afterward, and dreaded every second before hand. Alec just wanted for it all do go away, for the beast inside to starve and go away. He wanted tame it, he needed to tame it, but he couldn't. He wanted it dead. Plain old dead. He took a shaky breath and felt a tear fall down his blood splattered cheek.

"I'm sorry," He said to now one, in particular. "I'm so sorry," He said it to Hayden, to Madi, to all the people he got a hold of. He said sorry because there was nothing else to say. He let out a small sob and put his head in his hands. Suddenly he heard barking and snarling coming from Madison's room. he quickly stood and ran to the other wall o er room.

"MADI!? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He shouted. More barking and snapping of jaws. "MADISON" he yelled. Heyden started crying from the other room. Alec burst through his door and checked on Hayden real quick, she was okay probably just scared. He quickly went over to her and got her semi calm before he went to Madisons room. He swung open the door and saw Madi scared looking on her bed, Donovan with his hands out, and a floating blue color. Hellhound.

Madi looked at Alec burst into the room and her eyes grew wider than they already were.

"what's going on? how'd a hellhound get in here?" Alec asked Donovan

"Alec? what are you doing here?" Donovan shouted above the barking.

"seeing what the barking was about. how did it get in here?" Alec asked.

"Madi, slowly and carefully come towards, me" Donovan said.

"NO" Madi shouted "YOU'RE BAD! GET THEM KEVY" she shouted. Kevin barked and snarled stepping closer to the two. Donovan scowled and flicked his hand, flinging the color against the wall, creating a large dent. "KEVY" Madi shouted. Kevin got back up and growled angrier and lunged at Donovan. Alec quickly ran over to MAdi.

"MAdi, we have to get out of here!" Alec said

"NOOOO" she screamed "GET ."

"what's wrong with you?" he back up a bit.

"you're bad!" she yelled.

Donovan struggled with the hound pinning him on the ground. Luckily, it was just pinning him while barking and snapping at his face. He grunted as he managed to push the dog aside and pin it against the wall by its side.

"Both of you out! now!" Donovan shouted still managing to restraint Kevin.

"CROWLEY! HELPPPPP!" she shouted.

Alec stepped back further. "Crowley? No!"

'So that's what that son of a bitch is planning' Donovan thought. the hellhound struggled, Donovan was fed up with it and he flicked his hand and the beast fell unconscious.

"KEVIN! NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Madi shouted.

"Madison, its okay...Kevin? is okay" Donovan said "He's sleeping."

"Madi, What's wrong?" Alec asked

"YOU! YOU HURT PEOPLE ALEC! I SAW YOU!" She shouted.

"What?" Alec said

"I saw you hurt that women and you were happy," Mardi said. Alec frowned and looked down.

"I'm sorry" his voice was raspy.

"Madison, You can't trust Crowley. You can't trust these dogs either. they are the bad guys. they dont want to get you home to Dean or Sam" Don said taking a step towards her.

"that's what he said" Madi whimpered.

"Did he promise to get you home?" Don asked

"Well, no but-" she started

"did he make you feel better?" Alec asked

"A little, especially with Kevin," Madi said.

"okay well uh, uh-" Alec said. Donovan rolled his eyes.

"Madison listen. He's a bad guy. I and Alec were the good guys. We will get you home to your family." The promised. "I'm your half-brother, I wouldn't lie ."

"and I'm your best friend. please Madi don't trust Crowley or his little minions" Alec pleaded

"can we keep Kevin?" Madi asked

"well that would depend on a couple thin,gs," Don said

"Like what?" Madi asked

"well, for one, see if he would protect all of us, and go against his mast,er," HE said

"and if he doesn't try and eat us" Alec added

"that too" Don nodded. Madi laughed slightly.

"is he okay?" MAdi asked

"He's fine," Donovan said. There was a low growling noise coming from behind him, he slowly turned around and looked at the blue collar.

"Down boy! be nice!" Madi said. The dog gave a soft and the confused whimper. "they are good" she said. Kevin huffed and jumped on top of Madis bed again. "Good boy" She pat him.

"Well, thats one check. He wont eat us" Alec said.

"so he can stay?" Madi asked happily

"for now, lets see how everything goes," Donovan said. "and you're with us now right?" he asked

"yeah," she said

"good. no more Crowley?" He checked

"Nope. but Kevy stays" She added. Kevin gave a soft happy bark and licked her face. She giggled and whipped off the slobber.

"Good" he smiled "Alec, you should probably go to your younger sister, calm her down more than back to your room before Mercy or Michael come back. Okay?" Donovan said

"Yeah, Bye Madi. Bye...Kevin" He said. "thanks, Don," Alec said

"Don? Hmph No one's ever called me Don before, I like it." Donovan smiled. Alec laughed a bit. "see ya guys later" he said

"see ya buddy," Don said

"no, one's called me buddy before" Alec smiled.

"Bye Alec!" Madi said

Alec walked out of the room. The Buddy from Don made his day, even with the training. He walked to Hayden's room, she was whining.

"shhh, it's okay Haystack," Alec said

III

_ Dean wandered the dark hallways. the ones where he spent 40 years before. Hell. He heard a bone rattling shriek. And laughs. It was a small face. His stomach dropped through the floor. It was his baby. He bolted down the hallways and cupped his hands around his mouth. _

_"MADISON!", he yelled as loud as his lungs could give. The sound echoed through the hall._

_"DEEANIE! HEEEEEEEELP", he heard a soft choked cry followed by a scream. Dean ran to a door with a window. He was Alastair. The very demon that made him picks up the blade. The demon that tortured him relentlessly in hell. Over and over and over. Until he cracked and picked up the knife. He saw Alastair cutting into his baby. She was bruised at the wrist and ankles due to the restraints. She was trembling as he picked up another blade. He slides his fingers lightly along the blade and Madi was trembling and struggling. _

_"Darling this will only hurt, a little", Alastair flashed a huge grin. Dean glanced at his baby girl. the small broken figure. Her face was caked in blood and she was crying and breathing deeply and she looked so terrified. Dean had to get her out. The door then flung open. And Alastair smiled and went to Madison broken tiny broken and quickly drove the knife into her stomach. Then Disappeared._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Dean screamed and he ran over to her body. He untied her quickly and held her in his arms.

"Dee", she said quietly. Dean brushed her hair off her face smearing blood onto his hand.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME", she screamed and went limp.

"MADISON NOOOOOOOOOO", Dean shot straight up covered in the cold sweat. He breath heavily. Sam busted the door open.

"DEAN", Sam gave his brother a concerned look. Dean took a deep shaky breath.

"I'm alright it was just a bad Dream", Dean said looking at Sammy.

"About?", His brother questioned walking closer.

"Doesn't matter", Dean jumped out of bed. "What matters is that they could be potentially hurting my baby….and I'm going to rip them apart", Deans's teeth were clenched he had this scary determination.

"So am I", Sam looked at his brother. They brothers went downstairs. Bobby was making coffee.

"So, we have to find a way to hell right?". Bobby asked.

"I would assume", Sam said.

"Well, we better hit the book then, huh", Bobby said pour coffee into three mugs. Dean grabbed his and took a sip. He couldn't forget the dream. He knew it was a dream, but it was all too real for him. Hell. He spent 40 years in there. Well, hell years. And he remembered every minute of it. It drove Sam insane. And she was a baby. A tiny child that can't handle getting a scrape on her knee rather thin cuts on every inch of her body. She couldn't handle being lost for two minutes at the grocery, rather than being away from family for days. His little girl, who was sweet and innocent was most likely getting tortured and Dean couldn't fathom what they were doing to her. Her screams were about a thousand louder than his ever were. And she's is still a child. Her growing mind can't possibly understand that they aren't going to stop. NO matter how much she begged. Or know that their monster and they'll hurt her. She's probably eating up their lies. She's vulnerable and Dean bit his lower lip trying to fight back tears. Trying so damn hard not to be weak. Not to give up and break down. Because Dean had to be this soldier. But now he was seeing her being hurt. Hurt beyond belief and killed even in his sleep he can't escape his painful thoughts.

"Dean you okay", Sam asked. Dean angrily put his mug on the table spilling some hot coffee onto his knuckles. He winced slightly and wiped the back of his hand on his jeans.

"No...I am not okay", Dean said in a low growly tone. "My baby girl is in hell. Get it hell. And they are hurting her...you think I'm just going to sit on my ass and do research! NO, i need her back now! She needs to be back now! So asking me if I'm okay is a stupid question SAM."

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at dean sternly.

"Alright listen to me, boy. What good is saving her if her entire family is DEAD", Bobby paused. "Huh! You think that's going to make things better. you think that if you're DEAD that's going to make her happy huh. Nowhere going to find a way to get her back so we can keep loose eyes on her and protect her. ALL OF US.", Bobby yelled. Dean looked at bobby. He was right. What good was it if they were dead. But he wasn't going to be able to live with himself if he was going to let her get tortured. HE just couldn't live with himself. That was the only thing that made him happy. His baby. And now she's in a place that he had nightmares about every day for the rest of his life.

III

Gabriel was sitting in his house that he had bought 4 years ago. He was watching Downton Abbey he never quite understood why he enjoyed this particular show, but he did. He sighed. Clicking the off button on the remote. Then he stood up. Gabriel liked to stay anonymous. But due to the birth of Lucifer's child he would on occasion check up on her. Angel powers were amazing. He could just check on the young Madison right in front of everyone without having anyone notice. Gabriel decided to check up on the girl it had been a long time since the last time. Three days to be exact. Gabe disappeared into the house of Bobby Singer. And he saw Dean Winchester sulking. 'Hmm, typical Dean, sulking oh brother what did he do this time', Gabriel thought to himself. He looked around for little Madison. Where was the little Angel? Gabriel frantically looked everywhere.

"Brother?", He heard a familiar voice. Gabe jumped and looked over. It was Castiel.

"Uh, hey Cas", Gabe smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"YOU'RE ALIVE", Castiel's eyes widened.

"Yeah umm hi, uh huh...you wouldn't happen to know where a little Lucifer spawn is", Gabe paused and moved his hand to about where the little girl height is. "Shes about Yeah Big, blond hair blue eyes really really cute yet really really spoiled", Gabe said.

"Hell", Cas looked down sadly.

"Funny brother seriously where is she", Gabe gave a small nervous laugh.

"Does it look like I'm joking", Cas said darkly.

"Uh", Gabe looked shocked. His eyes widened.

"The demons...I would assume...took Madison and I don't know what to do", Castiel said still looking at the floor, "brother I do not know what to do. I need your help please", Cas begged,

"you think it's as easy as barging into hell and grabbing her. Cas, hell is no place for angels", Gabriel said. "Now why weren't the brothers keeping eyes on her", Gabe changed subjects.

"It was an accident."

"Accident My ASS! They were most likely whining about how everyone they love gets hurt, blah blah blah. And then bam! Demons kidnaped her...sound accurate", Gabe was pissed at this point. How could the Winchester be so foolish as to allow the child to be taken by demons?

"They were trying to save her. They aren't foolish. Of course it was an accident...you think they would want their child that they thought of as their own, get held captive by demons in hell", Cas defended.

"Typical Castiel always being so defending of his precious Dean Winchester", Gabe countered.

"Its not Dean! I am worried about Madison. I love her as well", Cas looked at Gabriel. "They should've called me sooner, but it was not their fault. Now I need to get her back. She's only a child", Castiel looked sternly at Gabriel.

"I don't know what to do. but I have to think of something. Okay, I will get back to you", Gabriel left along with Cas.

III

Madi looked up at her half brother. He was sitting next to her on the bed. Donovan stood up and leaned over kissing her forehead.

"I have to go Madison. But I will be back. I promise", Don left the room. The five-year-old smiled. And waved goodbye as Donovan left the room he did a small wave. Madi sat on the bed and pet Kevin.

"I guess the H word isn't that bad, huh. They won't hurt me right!", the dog gave a small happy bark. Madi smiled and stroked his head as Kevin nudged her hand.

"I take that aaa yes", Madi said. The door open the dog didn't growl.

"Holy mother sin, WHO GAVE YOU THAT MUTT", the red-headed woman, whom Madi forgotten her name said walking in.

"Crowley", Madi said in a soft Women rolled her eyes and walked over picked up the child. Madi struggled a bit.

"HOLD STILL", the woman said and she held her on her hip. Madi obeyed.

"What y-your name...again", the child stammered as the women walked her out of the room closing the door. Kevin gave the small whimper.

"Mercy", she said. Madi gave her a nervous look.

"Can I trust you like Alec and Donovan", Madi said.

"What do you mean", Mercy gave a little laugh.

"Oh because Donovan and Alec said they were gonna get me out of her, right along with Hayden", Madi smiled at Mercy, "you're gonna get me out of here, right?", Madi asked Mercy. Mercy smiled.

"they did, didn't they", Mercy smirked.

"yes", Madi nodded. They walked down the long hallway to a room. It had what looked like a dentist chair. Madi shuttered. She remembered seeing that woman being hurt by Alec earlier.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you like Crowley does", Mercy closing the door and putting her on the dentist chair. Freely. Maid was sitting on the side and her legs dangled below.

"Is this a doctor check up", Madi asked nervously.

"Kinda, I just need to take a little bit of blood and it will pinch just a bit", she said, pulling out a needle. Madi frowned and looked at it.

"I don't like needles there scary" she choked. Mercy rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Suck it up, they aren't supposed to hurt", Mercy snapped. Madi bit her lower lip. As Mercy came closer to Madison. She put the needle aside and rolled up her shirt sleeve. Then she wiped a small portion of her skin. Madi bit her lip a bit harder and watch Mercy's movements.

"Ok, i need a sample to test what sort of ability Lucifer gave you" Mercy explained even though the child most likely didn't understand it at all. Mercy grabbed the empty needle and stuck it into her arm. Madi gripped Mercy's shoulder hard crying a bit.

"OW OW OW", Madi cried. Mercy rolled her eyes and pulled up the button as the crimson filled the vial. Mercy then removed the needle then capped it. Putting it aside, she then turned to a lunch box and pulled out orange juice and cookies. She knows MAdi would grow faint from the blood removal. Mercy's vessel had been a pediatrician.

"Here, stop crying and take these", Mercy handed her the cookies and orange juice that she had reluctantly opened for her. Then Mercy grabbed a bandage and put it on her arm. She knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it from that child if a band-aid was not present.

"I'm going to leave the room, so stay here and FOR THE LOVE OF Whatever you worship don't move a muscle...or I swear to Lucifer, you will regret you little brat", Mercy groaned exiting the room. Madi took a bite of her cookie and sung her legs on the side of the chair. She looked around, it wasn't like any other doctors office she'd ever been in, it was darker and kinda damp. Cold too. She sipped her orange juice. She hadn't realized how hungry she'd been, the last thing she had eaten was that ice cream with Sammy and Dean. She sighed, she missed them. She just wanted to go home o them again. She wanted more than anything for a hug and a kiss from the brothers and Bobby. She needed them, and they needed her as well. She loved them, they had raised her, and she was ripped away from them. She didnt understand why, or how exactly, orwho these people were. she knew Hell, but she didnt understand the concept of what it meant yet. Madi was just a baby, a small five year old little girl, Dean's baby, and she was captured and brought to hell. All because she was Lucifers daughter, all because Satan was plotting to escape, all because Crowley was planning on using her to get to the Winchesters.

Madi missed her Sammy and her Deanie and Bobby and Rawrry. She missed the Impala, she missed everything and she loved al of those things, but she was torn away from them. She took another bite of her cookie as the door opened. Madi looked up expecting to see Mercy walk in. It wasn't Mercy. A kart with a tarp covering whatever was in was wheeled in. Madi gasped and dropped the remainder of her cookie and juice when she saw who was pushing it.

"Hello Darling", He smiled. "I trust that Kevin kept you safe? Always very loyal that one, one time told him to protect this weapon, and he bit me for trying to pick it up."

"Donny and Alec told me not to trust you!" Madi said.

"I told you not to trust them," Crowley said

"They promised to bring me home," Madi said

"I gave you Kevin."

"Kevin attacked Donny," she said

"he was protecting you."

"Donovan is good! so is Alec! your bad!" Madi shouted

"Yes, very good. I'm the Angelica to Tommy" Crowley said. "And now the fun starts" He smiled and threw the cover off the cart prevailing knives and syringes and strange torture objects.


	4. Chapter 4: Physical and Emotional Agony

IV

Crowley had Madison in restraints by the time Mercy came back in.

"mmmm!" Madi squealed and tried to struggle.

"I see things are moving along" Mercy smiled.

"Just about to start," Crowley said

"Mmmmm" Madi whined struggling, but it was no use the restraints were too strong.

"Calm down sweetheart," Crowley said softly "this will only hurt, a lot" Crowley chose a smallish knife from the collection and walked over to madi.

"MMmmMMRG" Madi screamed as he got closer. Crowley looked down at Madi. He brought the knife down on her forearm and stabbed her. HE pushed the knife deep into her arm and twisted the knife around through the muscle, skin and ligaments.

"MMMMMMMMMRRRRRGGMMMM" Madi shrieked and shut her eyes tightly. "MMMMM MMMMMMMRRRRRRRRGGGRRM" Crowley ripped the knife from her arm and toyed with I in his hand a bit before pushing it through her other arm. Sliding and twisting the knife same as before. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" She screeched.

"were only just beginning love, hush-hush," He said. Mercy laughed standing back a bit. Hot tears flooded the child's eyes. It hurt so bad. She gave muffled sob. It was covered with the band that was covering her mouth. She was just sobbing. But nothing was coming out. Crowley put the knife aside. He pulled out another knife. This one was slightly bigger but not too much bigger. It had a curved edge. Perfect for slicing. Crowley walked over. He frowned at the sobbing child. Crowley wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"shh shhh, I know it hurts darling", Crowley grabbed the knife and slid it across her cheek slowly and softly. The blood drawing just as the knife slid down.

"shhh". The little girl whimpered. Tears fell and stung the cut.

"Now now hush up sweetheart, it's okay no Dean or Sammy to save you. No Donovan either", He gave the girl a crimson smile.

IV

Dean twiddled his thumbs and watched the clock. Every second. Minute. Hour. She's was without her family. Dean bit his lip.

"Why hello Dean Winchester", Gabriel appeared. Dean turned around and looked at eyes.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?", Dean asked.

"Hello...Trickster", Gabriel said.

"I could actually use your help and that's not a suggestion its an order, jackass", Dean said.

"Yes Madison. I know. Maybe if you weren't such an Asshole I might help you...but I'm doing this for me. Listen I check up on her every few days...oh wait you don't know story...long story shorts she's Lucifers daughter and Lucifer well...he cared for me as a brother nad as did i….but since Lucifer is a whiny little Jackass such as yourself I was Obligated to protect his child from him. The Whiny Jackass", Gabe explained.

"How dare you! I swore to protect her with my life and just because I don't keep my gods damn eye on her for one-minute she goes missing", Dean said taking a shaky breath and blinking away tears.

"Sorry Dean", Gabe apologized. He knew how much Dean cared for her but sometimes. It's just Gabriel was trying to keep her safe as well. But it failed and now he's just pissed trying to find something that blame though maybe blaming Dean Winchester..when he's vulnerable was not a good idea.

"So can you help", Dean urged.

"Merely, in all honesty I could get killed, or Cas its just not as easy as marching in down there Though I Might think of something. I Can initially devise a plan though it may take some time", Gabriel said.

"I won't have to Time there hurting her down there….shes only a tiny kid", Dean said still trying to hold it all together.

"I need time Okay Dean", Gabe disappeared. Dean Punched the wall causing a Dent. He let out all the anger out. Dean placed his palms on the wall and pressed his forehead to it. He just let out a sob. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed his happiness back. He needed his baby. He needs her to live. Or else he might as well die right there on the spot. There was no point in his life if he couldn't get his little baby girl back. There was nothing. God how he hoped to god that she was okay.

IV

It had been three hours. Madi was growing tired. The pain was unnerving, but she was too tired to scream. Too Sick too. She felt strong tremors then the cold knife would cut or stab and it ached her forearms ached. Everything hurt. She ran out of tears. Crowley put the knife back into his collection wiping it on the towel.

"Alright I believe we're done here,", Mercy nodded in agreement.

"Madison, sweetie, is you done", Crowley asked.

"mmmm", she mumbled weakly. Crowley removed the strip cover her mouth she took a raspy breath.

"I'm done", she said weakly, "please be done". she begged softly. Crowley frowned.

"Ok, alright were done", Crowley said softly. "Why don't we get you to sleep", Crowley said. Untying her. She had bruises on her wrists and ankles. She struggled so much. Mercy carried her. Madi winced as she touched the cuts on her arms. She was so weak. Mercy dumped her in the room and Kevin was waiting obediently by the door. Mercy shut the door hard. The hound whimpered and noticed how weak she was, Madi was trying to stand but she stumbled. The hound softly bit her shirt and dragged her to the bed. Madi smiled slightly. Madi then crawled up into the bed. The dog whimpered. Madi shuddered and trembled and the hound bit the blanket and pulled it over her.

"good kevy", Mad said weakly putting her head on the pillow. Kevy nuzzled beside her. Whimpering with concern. Madi moved her arm and winced then pet him. Kevin slides his head under her arm to rest his head on her stomach. Madi closed her eyes.

IV

Donovan walked into his little sisters room. He slowly opened the door. Kevin whimpered at Don.

"Shut up you Mutt she's sleeping", Kevin whimpered and jumped over Madison. Donovan shut the door and watched as the round came towards him.

"Alright what do you want", Donovan asked feeling stupid that he was talking to a mutt. The dog bit his pant leg and dragged him to Madi. Donovan didn't protest. The dogged whimpered at Madi and then dragged the blanket off Madi. Donovan looked. He looked at her arms that were covered in fresh wounds. The girl shot straight up. Donovan looked at her bloody cheek.

"Madison", Donovan said softly. Her lip quivered and she started to sob. Donovan sat beside her and held her gently.

"They hurt me", She buried her face in his chest. He softly rubbed her back. Kevin Whimpered as she cried.

"shhh its okay, I got you", He soothed her. He knew it was Crowley it had Crowley written all over it. She was trembling. She just soothed his little sister. He could only imagine the pain that she was enduring. Donovan rocked her slowly and gently until she fell asleep. He had to leave soon though. Mercy or Michael could come and catch him in the act. He gently placed her on the pillow. Kevin nuzzled beside her gently. and Donny covered her in the blankets. Kissing her forehead.

"I will get you out Madison I promise", Donovan left the room shutting the door slowly. He walked quickly down the hallways. He made a turn down the Crowley portion of hell and went into his office. He Stormed in.

"Donovan what a pleasure", Crowley said as he pulled out a book from a shelf. Donovans's lip twitched with an angry expression and he threw Crowley against the wall pushing him with his arm.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH", Donovan said.

"I could say the same about you", Crowley said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY BABY SISTER!….SHES A BABY YOU SICKO not some TOY", Donovan growled.

"That's under the justification of Mercy and Michael...well Michael is an archangel so I'm sure the very thing that extinct your kind at one point….I would surely go against him if I were you", Crowley said smiling. Donovan let him go.

"This won't be the last time you see me", Donovan said.

"Yes Donny, I'm sure you would like to go to Michael", Mercy said. Donny walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

IV

"Mercy", Crowley said.

"You do realize that Donovan is plotting against all of us", Mercy said.

"Really", Crowley said. "your don't say", Crowley widened his eyes sarcastically.

"Well it's just a warning, he's using my son, so he can get the children out", Mercy stepped closer picking up the book that fell when Donovan threw Crowley against the wall and handed it to the king.

"That is certainly something...I would expect him to do...he's always been so disobedient, I would assume this because of that human girl that he involved his life with a centuries ago", Mercy said smiling.

"Oh, do tell", Crowley leaned against his desk.

"Well, it's not that important. She was burned at the stake or being a which...someone sent an anonymous tip that she was consorting with a demon, well she was", Mercy laughed, "poor girl". Crowley smirked a bit.

"interesting", Crowley said. "Well, I would love to stay and gossip but I have the hell to rule so I must run along then", Crowley exited the room.

Mercy followed after. She shut the door behind her and walked along the long corridor. It leads to a set of room and she went into Alec's room.

"Alec", Mercy opened the door slowly. Alec perked his head up from a dusty book. He put the book down and stood up dusting himself off.

"You have some training to do."

Alec looked at the floor taking a deep shaky breath.

"Coming Mother", He said softly. Taking slow steps towards the door. He gripped the doorknob and pulled it as he stepped out closing the door completely. Then Mercy grabbed his shoulder and they walked down the hall. In a silence.

IV

Crowley walked to Madisons door and opened it. She was sleeping with Kevin curled up beside her. The dog perked his head up and bared his teeth giving a soft warning growl.

"hush, it's me Kevin what's the matter with you?" Crowley said. Madison stirred and Kevin nudged his nose to her shoulder a bit trying to make her stay asleep. He jumped off the bed and stood in front of her bed.

"what's the matter with you? It's daddy" Crowley said. Kevin growled and bared his teeth at his old master. "Always loyal aren't we? never to me" He said. Kevin barked once. Crowley ignored the dog and started towards Madison. The dog ran towards Crowley and jumped on him.

"Hey! get off me you stupid mutt!" He shouted. Madi whimpered and woke up.

"GAAA" She shouted as she saw Crowley on the ground with a blue collar floating above him. "Get him Kevy!" She said. Kevin snarled at Crowley. Crowley scowled and grabbed the dog as he disappeared. An echo of a bark still going around the room. "NOO" Madi shouted.

"You stupid mutt!" Crowley said as he and the hellhound wee in his office. The dog growled and went to the back corner and angrily flopped down on his dog bed.

"Stay!" Crowley ordered. The dog barked fiercely at Crowley and snarled. "shut up!" He said again. Once Crowley was gone again, the hellhound got up and went to the door. A soft whimper came from Juliet on the other side of the room. He looked back and gave a soft bark before leaving. He had to get back to his Master, his new Master. She needed him more than his old master did. And he loved her, and she loved him more than Crowley ever had. He trotted down the hallway sniffing and looking side to side trying to find his way back to her. After a few minutes, he turned a corner. He froze as he saw Crowley walking down the hall. Crowley stopped and sighed looking at the dog.

"I told you to stay," Crowley said. Kevin gave a soft growl from inside his throat, "get back to my office! now!" Crowley ordered. The dog barked harshly at him and took off running anywhere, he hoped it was in the direction of Madison. Crowley groaned loudly and decided to get him back later. He ran down the halls, turning this way and that. He ran past torture chambers with echoes of screams and shouts for mercy. Kevin turned right and he ran past cells, past the rusty bars that held the poor tortured souls lying in a heap or reaching out for help. This part went on forever, it seemed and he ran all the way desperate to get to her. He was panting by the time he got to the section with the line. The very long, straight hallway with the souls just standing waiting for nothing. Eventually, he slowed to a walk he knew this wasn't the right way. He sniffed around a bit and gave a soft whimper. He walked to the side of the hall where the souls were not standing and lay down. He needed to find her, but he'd be running for hours and he was tired. he whimpered as he fell asleep.

IV

"I've already trained today, please mother" Alec begged

"Alec, listen, you need to learn this okay?" Mercy said looking at Alec.

"Yes mother" He sighed. He hated this. He was the one doing the torturing, but it was just as bad for him. Every cut, every slice, every wound he inflicted on a soul, every last one of them, he regretted. He hated that they made him do this, they forced him to, if he had a choice, he'd be the ne in the chair he would switch places with anyone of them in a heartbeat. It didn't matter who it would be, he'd switch places with any one of them. He just needs his nightmare t stop. His living, walking nightmare to be tamed.

"let me go you son of a bitch!" a demon dragged a young blonde women in the room. Alec looked sadly at her.

"shut up whore," the demon said pushing her in the chair.

"oh, so you're using the kid on me this time? I've heard of him, the man in the cell next to mine says he got him once," she laughed a bit.

"Ready Alec?" Mercy asked

"Please mom" He begged

"ALEC!" Mercy warned. The woman looked at the eight-year-old boy, she saw fear and regret in his eyes. But she also saw that hatred and determination. But most of all she saw that green. That green that reminded her of him. One of the last things she saw was that green. The green fo Dean Winchesters eyes. Jo swallowed and struggled against the demon putting the restraint on her.

"Dean" she whispered remembering him and his eyes.

"what?" Alec said

"nothing," Jo said struggling more.

"okay, I trust that you will do what you're supposed to," Mercy said. Alec nodded looking down. "good, I'm going because I have work to do," she said and left. Once she was gone, Alec turned to Jo.

"you said dean," Alec said

"so?" Jo said, "you going to start or what?"

"Do you want me to?" Alec asked

"whatever," Jo said. Alec sighed and picked up a knife. He looked at her sadly and quickly sliced it across her cheek.

"GARG" Jo yelled and clenched her teeth. Then the monster in him broke its way through Alec. Alec blinked and his eyes were black. He sickening sneer came across his face and he jabbed the knife into her leg.

"AAAGR" Jo screamed

"now the fun starts," Alec said. His other side in him screaming to stop, but the demon was winning as it always had.

"there it is"Jo winced. Alec chose the larger curved blade and went over to her. Alec smirked and slowly took the blade and pushed it to the side of her jaw. He slowly dragged it across the outline of her jaw all the way to the other side. "AAA" Jo hence the entire way, "mommy would be proud huh?" Jo said.

"shut up," Alec said. He spun the knife in his hands for a second while he looked at her. He then stabbed it deep into her shoulder.

"GAGA AMMAN HA HAH" She screamed, but she turned it into a laugh, "old school stabbing in the shoulder," She said through her teeth. Alec frowned and stabbed her in the bottom of her neck and sliced down her body, slicing through her clothes. "AAAAAAAAAA GARG" She screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. "A+ for that one kid, should I give you a sticker?"

"Sure! I love stickers, but my favorite sticker is sticking this knife inside of you, deep inside" Alec remarked smirking. It went on for at least an hour before Mercy walked in. Alec was whipping off a rather large knife while Jo sat half unconscious in the blood-soaked chair.

"Nice job Alec" Mercy smiled. "Len, take her away," Mercy said addressing the demon.

"gladly," He said. Len unstrapped Jo from the chair and dragged her out of the room. Alec dropped the knife and looked at his hands. with the knife clattering to the ground, he backed up. 'What have I done' He thought 'it happened again. I did it again' he thought. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Calm Down, you did great!" Mercy smiled. "now back to your room," She said.

IV

"sir?" Mercy knocked on Lucifers door.

"yeah," Lucifer said. she walked into the room hold a file, "what's that?" he asked sitting at his desk playing with a slinky.

"it's your daughters information." She said

"okay...why are you bringing it to me?" He asked putting the sink down. Mercy walked up to him and handed it to him. Lucifer frowned and looked at it. "What?" he asked looking at it. confused by what it said.

"I don't know how or why, but she does," Mercy said. Lucifer read it over again, I said the same thing. He looked up at Mercy confused.

"research this! Now Mercy! find out everything possible about the Grimms" He ordered walking around to the back of his desk. He started up his computer. "And get Donovan and Michael in here."

"yes sir," Mercy said

"and don't let this get to Crowley" He looked at her

"of course not."

"I mean it Mercy," Lucifer said.

"Of course" She nodded and turned and left the room. She smiled, Crowley already knew, and he had big plans to use this against her.

IV

Alec heard soft sobs coming from Madis room. His mother was around so he couldn't go to her. He walked over to the wall and sat down leaning his back against it.

"Madison?" he called softly. A few seconds past.

"hi Alec," she said through a soft sob.

"you okay?" he asked

"he hurt me," She said whimpering "and he took Kevin away."

"I'm sorry," He said "they made me train more. They forced me to hurt people" he said taking a shaky breath. Madi let out another sob.

"I'm sorry" she whined

"not your fault. It's mine" Alec said.

"I just want to go home," she said

"and Don and I will get you there, I promise," He said

"when?" she asked softly

"soon, we just need to-" Alec started

"ALEC" Michael shouted

"shhh," ALEc said quickly as Michael bursted into the room.

"Father?"Alec quickly stood up.

"Your mother tells me you did well in training today?" Michael asked

"I guess" Alec shrugged and swallowed.

"then you deserve a treat," Michael said smiling.

"a- a what?" Alec asked, "a treat? why?" he said shocked.

"You're doing well, improving," Michael said "that will not go unrewarded."

"Uh", was Alecs only response. "what is it?"

"anything you wish," Michael said

"Anything? anything at all?" Alec clarified.

"within reason" He shrugged

"Hayden, Madison, Donovan and I are out. Out of hell forever" Alec said quickly. Michael frowned.

"within reason," He said again.

"okay, just Hayden and Madison" Alec begged.

"No," Michael said. "I'm trying to reward you here Alec."

"Fine then, just Hayden, please shes just a baby she doesn't belong here. neither does Madi. But at the very last get someone to take Hayden out of here, please" Alec begged.

"Hayden?" Michael asked. "I would have thought you would want yourself out, I would have rejected it but still. That's what I would've done. Wished me back to heaven."

"I'm not like you Father, I actually care about Hayden and my friends," Alec said he then swallowed. He should've said that. He took a step back and looked up at his father.

"let me ask you one question," Michael said

"Okay,", Alec said taking a step backward and dropped his shoulders. Alec still looked up at him with wider eyes than before.

"before, you said Donovan. Of all the demons or anybody here, you chose Donovan. Lucifer's son" Michael said

"yeah" Alec mumbled

"why?" He snapped

"uh, well, uh he's Madis brother and um-" Alec started

"that's the only reason?" Michael said. Alec nodded.

"I only saw him that one time when he brought me to training" Alec lied. Michael nodded and turned away.

"You're going to go through on my reward right?" Alec said after him.

"We'll see," Michael said and left the room.

"jerk" he mumbled. Alec went back over to the wall and sat back down.

"what was that?" Madi asked

"My dad. He says I-" Alec started

"rewarded yeah, but is he going to let Hayden go?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alec said

"oh," Madi said softly.

"hey, have you seen Don lately?" Alec asked

"a while ago, after I got back from Crowley's training."

she said.

"just hang in there, you'll be out soon," Alec said.

"you too," Madi said. Alec smiled a bit. Madison gasped as her door opened. Michael stepped in with Crowley.

"Madi? what's wrong?" Alec whispered through the wall.

"Madison! Come with me love" Crowley said. Madi stayed sitting down. Crowley sighed and walked over to her, he picked her up. "let's get the boy shall we?"

"Alec, come with us," Michael said. Alec quickly looked up to the doorway and saw his father standing there. Then he looked at Michael and saw Madison in Crowley's arms.

"What are we doing?" Alec asked starting to panic.

"just come," Michael said.

IV

"those stupid angels where are they?!" Dean shouted pacing to room.

"If you don't stop pacing the room I'm going to make sure you never face again! now sit down you're just making us all jumpy" Bobby said. Dean looked at bobby and sat down reluctantly.

"Where are they?" Dean asked again. "if they aren't back within five minutes, I don't care I'm going to just get Madi myself. I don't know how but I'll find a way" Dean said.

"Dean" Cas appeared in the room. Dean and Sam quickly stood up.

"Cas! anything?" Dean asked

"Well, Gabriel is alive", Cas said.

"Wow Sherlock! We know", Dean said

"Really", Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he showed up, do you got anything else?", Dean was anxious.

"Yeah, but it's a last resort", Cas said. "This might be dangerous, but we will need proper spells and time", Cas paused. "Were getting Madi back".


	5. Chapter 5: We've Got A Plan

V

Crowley carried Madison to the torture chamber and Alec was being pulled by Michael. They entered. And Alec stood there looking at Crowley wide eyes.

"Please don't make me hurt her", Alec begged his father. Michael looked at Alec.

"I'm not going to make your hurt her, I'm letting you watch and learn from the best. You should feel of it as an honor to bare witness to Crowley's work", Michael said.

"Please Don't hurt her CROWLEY PLEASE", Alec begged. Michael pulled Alec out of the room. He leads him into a small room next to one where Madi was. In there was a chair facing a window. Michael put Alec down on the chair and then stood in front of him. he put him hand on his son's cheek.

"I hate to do this to you but you have to okay. You need to be taught a lesson. You cannot plot against your parents with Donovan. He's Lucifer's son, and he's not a good influence. Madison is young and Naive she can be taught, but you can't teach her about Donovan, alright. Lucifer has trouble with his son. So Alec this is punishment, I will reward you when you prove worthy of my trust again. DO you understand", Michael said calmly. Alec nodded looking at the ground.

"Hey, you may learn a little", Michael said disappearing. Alec watch as Madi struggled. Alec had a clear view of what was going on. The chair was position to be look directly at Madi. Alec shuttered watching his friend being strapped down. Just like every single soul that he tortured with a slide of a blade. Crowley had all the tools. All the tools to make anyone or anything scream in agony every single time it was used. But Alec knew that for Madison. She could break down if she got a tiny scrape on her knee. She had no tolerance for pain. She was too small, to fragile and now Crowley was going to throw the fragile porcelain of a girl and smash her to pieces. Then smash those pieces into pieces and all Alec could do was sit there and watch, and listen. Alec closed his eyes and took a shaky breath as tears started to well up. He thought about everything.

"I'm sorry friend", Alec said to himself.

"I'M SORRY THAT I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO HELP YOU", Alec screamed hoping she would hear.

V

"So how", Dean asked.

"Ajay", Cas said. Sam walked in.

"Cas HEY!", Sam said.

"Hey Sam, I think it has a plan, So Ajay", Cas paused.

"Who", Bobby asked.

"He's a reaper, he is able to transport to Hell, Purgatory, Heaven and The Veil", Cas stated.

"Yeah, but can't you do that too", Dean asked.

"Its too dangerous as Angels to enter hell, Dean. I almost died when I tried to rescue you, it drained me of almost all my ability I only had a minimum to pull you out", Cas said.

"Yeah, but are you going with us", Sam asked.

"You guys can keep a low radar down there, I wish I could but they can find me easily. I'm kinda like a smoke signal", Cas sighed. "But what you have to do is meet up with a Taxi Driver named Ajay. He lives in Kansas City, Missouri. Like I said he's a taxi driver", Cas then disappeared.

"Wow Cas", Bobby sighed and sat up. "Looks like we got to go hell boys suit up. Were coming for ya Madison", Bobby said. Sam looked at Dean.

"What", Dean said.

"Its just", Sam twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"What", Dean asked twitching his eyes at the younger brother.

"I want to get Madison back I really do, that's an understatement. I need Madison back but, I can't help but wonder what twisted things they did to her. Shes going to be different. Possibly hallucinations and-", Dean cut off Sam.

"We will work through it ok", Dean was stern. Sammy was blinking away tears. He had to be strong, but he remembered hell. It was scary and they have known Madison her entire life, she hasn't been without someone she knows. And she can't even get a paper cut without having a few tears. And Sam knew this all too well. he knew that she was a baby. And she was scared and lonely and probably losing hope of them coming. But Sam couldn't help but think about it. And He doesn't like to just keep everything bottled up inside he has to tell someone because that's what he does. She was their baby. And Hell changed both of their lives greatly. She was too young to understand what hell was. She couldn't even say the word Hell yet because it was a bad word to her. And that hurt just as a thousand times worse.

"Were getting her back now?" Sam said rushing down into the cellar to collect the needed weaponry. Bobby and Dean soon followed.

V

The small childs eyes widened as Crowley grabbed a large knife. She struggled a lot. And Crowley laughed a tiny bit then he put the knife down. Crowley approached the girl.

"Mmmmmmmm", she whimpered a tear flowing out.

"I was only teasing you", Crowley frowned.

"mmmm", she slowed her whimpers. Crowley slowly lifted her shirt up slightly revealing her stomach only. Madi stayed quiet. Crowley pulled out a small jagged blade. It resembled sharp teeth on a monster. Just like the nightmare she would have after watching a horror film. But this was a reality. Not a nightmare and there was no waking up. There was no, Sam, Dean or Bobby to sooth her. There was no fading memory of the terrible dream. There wasn't. She was just staring into the eyes of a nightmare. Crowley. Crowley slid the jagged knife n a small portion of her skin. It ripped her skin unevenly. Scratching into her belly.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM EE RRGGG", she was begging for it to stop. For him to stop But the words were muffled and she clenched her eyes tightly tears pouring out.

Crowley didn't like how messy that knife was on her skin so he put it back into his collection. He pulled out a slightly larger knife with a curved edge and it was freshly sharpened. Crowley turned it in his hand and observed. He enjoyed the grip it had on the handle, he smiled at it briefly before he went back over to Madison.

"mmm mmm mmm" Madison whimpered

"hush now darling, no one is going to save you. Your precious Dean is not here. And Alec, he's a nothing this, he wasn't doing anything to stop it now is he?" Crowley said.

"mmmmMMM" Madi whimpered. Crowley brought the knife up under her chin forcing her to put her head higher. He smiled at her, more tears flowed down her face as she tried to look away from his cold, intimidating eyes. In a fast movement, Crowley swiped the knife across her face stretching from the side of her eye, below her nose and just under her lip.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAA" Madi screamed. Crowley cut the gag while he was cutting her face. "HEEEEEEELP" she shrieked. Crowley groaned and put another gag over her mouth. Crowley put the knife out and plucked out a small needle fill with clear liquid.

"Now lets try out this, it will be fun Dear", Crowley smiled and Madi whimpered.

V

Mercy had a woman tied to a chair in the torture chamber. She had dark long brown hair and piercing light blue eyes. She was a Grimm. The very thing Mercy was ordered to researched. But Mercy didn't like cracking open the books when she can test a living subject.

"Oh you little bitch! i can go all day", the woman growled at Mercy. Mercy decided not to gag her, she loved hearing the screams for the brave ones. There insults were comical.

"Clara, this isn't the first time me met", Mercy said looking at Clara. "I just don't understand how you don't remember me, little hunter girl", Mery said.

"Does it matter! I only like to remember the names of the demons I ganked", Clara spat out.

"Oh such a shame no one has gotten you to break yet, I mean what would you do if...i don't know. Someone that you may or may not care for is within hell", Mercy said.

"Wouldn't be surprised, but knowing Dean or Sam they usually find there way out", Clara said. Mercy pulled out a blade and sliced her arm quickly. Clara flinched slightly

"It isn't the Winchesters, but shes is very small, very young", Mercy said.

"Who', Clar perked her ears up. mercy pulled out a long blade and stabbed her in the shoulder twisting the ligaments and mixing bone marrow with muscle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaH', Clara gasped at the quick sensation of agony. "YOU BITCH".

"I enjoyed watching your 5 year old girl being tortured by Crowley", Mercy smirked. "It gave me this feeling i never had before...satisfaction", Mercy said before slicing the knife down her arm. Clara winced.

"You're bluffing", Clara managed to spit out. She was covered in sweat.

"You wish I was", Mercy said grabbing a small knife. She cut letters into her other arm.

"M", Mercy said as she sliced. "A….D…..I….S…..O….N", Mercy hummed. Clara sneered at the demon bitch.

"DON't YOU EVEN DARE SAY HER NAME", Clara said.

"Oh hush up you whore", Mercy said tying a gag around her mouth. Mercy threw the knife aside and pulled out a clear vial. Mercy stabbed it deep into the Grimm's neck and injected the vial. Clara screamed underneath the gag and the vial was holy water. The test proved right as. Holy water wouldn't harm any human being with normal blood thought it harmed her. Because the Grimm had demon blood within them. Mercy wondered on how Crowleys torturing was going. She was curious and anxious to hear the delicious screams from the young one. It gave her pleasure. The young adolescent screeched gave her this insane amount pleasure. it was beautiful and exotic to hear a child scream in pure agony. Twice the amount of pain and at the end of the day. The child would have more fear. It was just the innocence of the little girl that made Mercy so happy. It was unlike anything she had experience though Clara's tortured was only revenge. She gave her misery always having to worry about the Grimm but hurting her was like sweet revenge. it wa so sweet. You could lick it right off the knife. And she had only just begun on Clara.

V

"Now, now little Madison, this wont hurt, probably" Crowley said. He took a step toward her and put the tip of a syringe to her neck.

"mmmmmMM" Madi whimpered frightened of the needle. Crowley put his hand on the top of her head to steady it, he pushed the needle deep into her neck. The clear fluid flowed into her veins.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Madi screamed loudly. Crowley smiled and slowly pulled the syringe out.

"interesting" he said to himself.

Alec watched in shock as Madison screamed in pain when Crowley injected her with the holy water. Holy water.

"no"Alec said to himself. "what the heck?" He said confused.

"I think were done here" Crowley said. "Len?" Crowley said

"Yes?" Len said

"Take her to a cell she won't be needing her room anymore" Crowley said.

"What? no no no!" Alec said even though no one could hear him.

"Yes sir" Len said. He grabbed Madi and carried her out of the room. Alec burst through the door of the room he was in. Len was already down the hallway.

"did you learn anything my boy?" Crowley asked Alec.

"Where are you taking her? Bring her back to her room!" Alec demanded.

"she doesn't belong in a room Alec, do you know what she is?" Crowley asked

"shes a five year old little girl" Alec said.

"shes so much more, she's a creature, she has demon blood in her. Alone with her human and her angel" Crowley said darkly.

"No" Alec said. "no!"

"im afraid so. Why dont you go back to your room i'm going to attend your next training session" Crowley said

"what an honor" Alec said sarcastically. He gave a small bow and walked away.

V

Kevin the hell hound was walking down the hall-way. The one which he came down before, he was sniffing all along. He paused and sniffed again, it was her. He whimpered a bit and ran off following her sent. He had to turn down a couple hallways until he saw a demon throw her into a cell. He barked and spirited at the demon. Kevin was barking and snarling while he charged. The demon shut the cage and locked it, he quickly looked up and saw the collar come at a very fast pace at him, Len heard the barking and growling and he turned and ran away.

"Dammit Crowley and his mutts" Len mumbled as he quickly ran into a room and locked the door.

Kevin barked and banged and scratched at the door for while until he turned and ran to his master. Len groaned and peeked out of the door no one was coming or going so he came out of the supply closet he locked himself in.

"Lenerd to 232, Lenerd to 232" his walkie talkie went off. He groaned.

"on my way" he grunted and started walking off, he heard growling again he froze and turned slowly. The collar was there again. "Seriously?!" he shouted as he took off running. Kevin gave a soft humor-full bark as he trotted back to Madison.

Madison was huddled in the corner crying softly. Kevin whimpered and scratched at the rusty bars. She looked around.

"KEVIN" she shouted and went up to the bars. Kevin whimpered and pushed his head against the bars trying to get closer to her. She reached out of the bars and pet Kevin. He nudged his nose into her hand and whimpered. "i knew you weren't going to leave me" Madi said. He gave a soft whimper. "good boy" she said. Kevin laid down as close as he could get to madi. And guarded her. He finally found his Master.

V

Dean was driving quickly in the Impala with Sam in the passenger seat and Bobby in his truck trailing behind. Dean was speeding to where Cas had instructed. They really were going to get his baby back. They were really, finally going to go save Madison.

"I'm coming baby" Dean said as he sped even faster down the road.

V

Mercy walked into Lucifers office.

"Sir? We've got answers" Mercy said.

"Great", Lucifer said. Mercy was holding the files.

"I have something to take care of but the answers are in there. We had a Grimm ere", Mercy said proudly.

"Which one?", Lucifer asked. "I don't exactly keep up with Crowleys end of hell", He smiled.

"Clara Marie Grimm", Mercy gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Clara, i wonder. Why didn't anyone tell me, my darling Clara was here", Lucifer said sounding irritated.

"uh, darling clara?" Mercy asked

"iit was more than a one nighter for me, Clara, shes, shes everything to me. I love her. She's beautiful and and i-"

"okay barfing" Mercy said

"HEY!" at least shes not Michael." Lucifer said

"Leave Mike out of this" Mercy defended

"i bet thats the first time you've said that" Lucifer said smirking.

"Here!" Mercy threw the files at Lucifer and she stormed out of the room. Lucifer opened the files and inside was a profile picture of Clara. He smiled and sighed.

V

Donovan walked into Madison's room. It was empty. He speed and walked into Alec's room. Alec as sitting on his bed.

"Alec! Where is Madison", Don asked. Alec looked at him.

"They moved her to the cells", Alec said.

"What?", Donovan titled his head slightly.

"Crowley, tortured her, with holy water", Alec siad.

"Crowley isn't supposedto know about the information"

"Well he does!", Alec said.

"I'll get her back", Donovan stepped out. And Micael was there He frowned.

"Donovan you coming with me. Your father wants to put you on lockdown", Michael said. Michael quickly grabbed Donovan from behind and swung him in front. He then a hand that was holding an angel blade and he held it to his throat. The knight winced ar his grip. And they disappeared.

"Donovan", lucifer said. Micahel let go of him and Donovan fell on his knees. Quickly getting up. And before he knew it Michael was gone.

"father", He nodded.

"your being punished", Lucifer frowned.

"OH I get it, im trying to protect an innocent little girl, and i'm being punished huh, I'm not the one who looks like a total ass"

"Donovan, I'm her father. Not you", Lucifer was being calm. But it was clearly faked. Though arguing with Lucifer was pointless he always thinks he's right even when he's completely wrong.

V

Madison stirred a bit as the door opened. It created a large screeching sound. Kevin was baking but he was being held back with a leash by one demon and Mercy was walking in. Madi sat up and looked at here wide eyed.

"PLEASE DON"T SEND ME BACK THERE", she begged in a tear-choked voice. Mercy rolled her eyes and picked up the child. Madi wanted to struggle. But it hurt to much to move. They shut the gate and Mercy walked down the hallway. Her high hells clicking with every step. Madi looked at all the bloodied face, all the screaming souls and she shut her eyes tightly. She heard a soft bark coming from Kevin. Madison whimpered. And started to cry a bit. But she was trying to hold it together. She couldn't take anymore of it. She couldn't. Mercy brought her back to the tortured chamber and Crowley was standing there playing with a knife. Mercy put her down and strapped her down. The girl swallowed. Mercy stood in the corner watching as she crossed her arms. Madison tried to looked away from Crowley she tried. His very pressence terrified her. She was trembling. Crowley looked at her and lifted her chin. She had no othrer choice but to look at him.

"I can sense all this fear, you do realize that Dean and Sam aren't afraid of me", Crowley was manipulatinig her. Making her feel worse. Almost as if he know that she tried to be as brave as them. But she couldn't.

"There coming for me", Madi said looking into his cold eyes

"Is that so", Crowley siad. "well I guess I must, kill you first", Crowley said raising his blade and angling above her heart. Madison eyes widened.

"PLEASE DONT KILL ME IM SORRY", Madi said tears draining from her eyes. Crowley put the knife down.

"I wouldn't kill you', Crowley said. "I was only teasing" Crowley went over and pulled out the clear liquid filled syringe. Crowley flicked the top of the needle and placed his palm on her forehead tilting her head to reveal her neck. He gently pushed the needle deep inside her neck. He clicked the top, pushing in the seering pain through a pulse point vein. And it flooded throughout her veins. She was letting out a blood curdling cry. And then Crowley placed a gag on mouth. Tying it to the back on her head. Her hair was snarled and she was sweating. Crowley couldn't tell if it was a tear or sweat beading on her cheek.

"Wow, impressive", Mercy said. Crowley nodded in agreement. Crowley picked up the knife and slide it down the side of her arm slowly and painfully.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM", she let out a muffle scream. She thrashed in the restraints. And banged her head on the metal, detist chair looking thing. Hard. She kept thrashing around trying to escape. Then she stopped.

"Struggling it no use, Madison. These restraints are used to hold even grown men down", Mercy said. She whimpered softly. Madison needed someone to save her. Someone has to be coming. They had to. There was no way that she was going to be here forever. She knew Dean and Sammy and Uncle BB were coming for her. They promised that nothing would hurt her, right? BUt they lied. Because she is getting hurt. A hurt shes never experienced before. It was beyond anything. And no matter how many times she pleaded and begged they wouldn't stop. They were stabbing and carving into her skin, and now this weird fluid that hurt really bad on the inside. She fought so hard. But the restriants would hurt her, stinging her ankles and wrists. She just wanted her family back. or just comfort. Or for someone to make they stop. She rather being talking to Lucifer then Crowley. Donovan and Alec were right. YOu couldn't trust him. But who could she trust? Her family that swore to protect her? Alec? At this point she only trusted Kevin and he was a hellhound. Maybe Donovan. But she wanted to just get a hug from Dean and Sammy and Uncle BB. Thats all she wanted. She wanted to run away. She closed her eyes as Crowley left another scar.

"MMMMmmmmmm", she wimpered.

It was only an hour of torture this time. Mercy untied her. And Madison winced. As she picked her up. The small body had no will to hold her self up and she let her head drop to Mercy's shoulder. Len walked in and Mercy handed her to him. Madi closed her eyes and fell asleep on the demons shoulder.

Len walked down the hall. Then he heard a growl. Madi snapped awake propping her head up.

"Damnit! What is up with these Damn Hellhounds", Len said. Madi smirked.

"SICK EM BOY", She chanted. Kevin growled more. Madi then leaned in and bit Len's shoulder. Hard. Len dropped her and Madi landed on her knees.

"OW, God child", He winced and held his shoulder. Len was kinda a scrawney demon. But he hated biting and hounds. Kevin growled at len bearing his teeth. Not that you could see them.

"OK OK IM GOING BYE", Len ran. She went into a supply closet. Hell's supply closet was filled with rusted tools and knives that were coated in blood. Len grabbed the walkie-talkie and held the button.

"we have a hell hound and a little gir on the loose, on hallways 3b, i repeat we have a a hellhound and a little girl on the loose", he let go of the button.

"Damnit LEN always with the hellhounds", Mercy siad.

"Im sorry, they're intimidating", Len whined.

"WAIT YOU LET MADISON GO", Mercy yelled. Len winced.

"Sorry….she bit me", Len said nervously.

"ugh Len your so stupid sometimes...shes a five year old girl a bite from her is not that hard", Mercy groaned. "Just stay there and leave it to the guards to get her, damnit Len this is the 2nd time this week".

Kevin whimpered in her hand. Madi looked at him. She then sat on his back. The hellhound was very big.

"Alright boy, find a place to hide ok", Madi said put him. She clutched his collar in both hands. And Kevin ran very fast. Down a dark hall. It was empty. No tortured souls in here. Or cells either they kept running. Madi held on tight. The air whooshing by her ears. And then Kevin stopped. It was a small room with a dog bed. That was labeled kevin. Madi couldn't exactly read yet but she figured it was okay to go in. Madi got off his back and reached for the door knob and walked into the room. Kevin followed and she shut the door. And he nuzzled his nose into Madison's hand. He nudged her a bit towards the dog bed. Madi then slowly walked to hit and laid down in. She curled up in a painful heap and sobbed, whimpering and wincing. She had to be quiet. Kevin nuzzled up beside her, making soft whimpering noises. Mad pulled out her arm and slowly reached over to pet Kevin with trembling hand. Kevin made a purring sound and thought Madi was crying she laughed at bit.

"Are you a cat", she said through a tear choked laugh. Madi closed her eyes and fell asleep on the dog bed.

V

"Cas!", Dean said as he saw Cas talking to a man who was leaning against what looked like an oldschool taxi. The trio approached Cas. And Cas disappeared,

"Typical Angels", the Man said.

"I take it your Ajay, correct", Sam said.

"Yup, what can i do for you three", he said.

"We need to get into Hell", Dean said.

"Alrighty then for what reason, I figured Hunters didn't enjoy hell, not a place I would go on a weekend getaway", Ajay said.

"Yeah well were trying to rescue and innocent little girl", Bobby snapped.

"oh I see, well I have a few condition", Ajay paused.

"Which are", Dean was getting anxious.

"you only have 24 hours and I will take you to a specific spot, in which you're supposed to meet, After 24 hours. So set your watches", Ajay said.

"What happens if we're not there in 24 hours", Sam asked.

"Then you're stuck for good", He said.

"Alright 24 hours we can do it, right", Bobby said looking at the brothers.

"yup", Dean said.

"Alrighty then lets get this show on the road", Ajay said. They all were transported to a dank place The smell of rotting bodies and the sound of screams echoed throughout. Dean set his watch.

"I will be back in this spot, in 24 hours, and you can remember it. It right next to hitlers cage", Ajay waved over. Sam winced.

"Holy crap thats Hitler", Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and thwacked sam on the head. the boys all had angel blades which could also kill demons. And Bobby had the demon knife. The also had bags full of holy water in jugs and other demon harming tools. Dean was so close to getting her and he could just sense it. They started up the hallway


	6. Chapter 6: Escape Mission

VI

"Brother?" Castiel appeared at Gabriels house. Gabe clicked off the T.V quickly and stood up and looked at his brother.

"Cas?" He greeted. Cas glanced from the Tv to his brother and raised his eyebrows. Gabe swallowed. "Ahem, did they get to the taxi alright?" He asked.

"well, they got to Ajay just fine" Cas said.

"Now we just have to wait" Gabe finished. Cas sighed. He hated that he couldn't do anything more for her. He hated just sitting around waiting. HE needed to do something, he should be there with them getting Madi. but he knew he couldn't, hed only be putting them in more danger than they already were. But he couldn't just sit here and hope, he couldn't just sit around and wait while Madison was suffering in Hell. He felt useless.

"I can't just sit here and wait." He said aloud. Gabe looked at him.

"I know, neither can I, but we've done all we could for her and for them. we found them a taxi driver. When we were looking for him, this is what they were doing now its our turn" Gabriel said. Cas sighed and looked down. "Hey," Gabe said softly. Cas looked up at his older brother "They are going to be okay, they are the Winchesters and Bobby Singer. Madison is the luckiest girl in the world to have the three most talented hunters and a pretty famous, powerful, handsome angel and you looking after her" Gabe smiled and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "they will be okay" He said again.

"I know, I just feel useless," Cas said. Gabe pulled back from the hug and grabbed Cas's shoulders.

"Don't, you were the one that found Ajay and convinced him to take them into Hell" Gabe said, "wait here for me okay?" Gabe said.

"Can we watch something other than the pizza man?" Cas asked.

"I wasn't- ah, nevermind yes I was. And yeah you don't watch porn with another dude" Gabe said and sat on the arm chair, "Have a seat its gonna be a long day" Gabe said. He was doing everything he could not to admit he was feeling the same way Castiel was.

VI

"YOU CANT DO THIS!" Donovan yelled as he was being dragged into a small room with a heavy door.

"WE really have no other choice son" Lucifer said walking behind the four demons throwing the knight into the room.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Donovan struggled against them.

"Shut up" one of the demons said as he shut the door and locked it. Donovan ran up to the little vars in a little square in the door.

"Father please" he begged the demons walked away and Lucifer looked at Donovan. "Dad, shes just a five year old " Donovan said. "I'm sorry Donovan" lucifer said.

"Please, Let me out" Donovan begged "ill stay out of your way. I wont talk to Madison or Alec anymore"

"I don't want to do this, believe me, but I have to" Lucifer said

"Why? What could be the advantage to locking your son in a prison in hell after trying to save his little sister" Donovan growled. Lucifer sighed sadly and looked at Donovan once more and turned and walked away.

"FATHER! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! YOU COWARD! FATHER!" Donovan yelled Once Lucifer was around the corner Donovan stopped yelling. "Dad?" He called out quietly. Donovan sighed and turned around and looked at the room. It was damp cold and dark with nothing in it but old blood stains and lumps of mystery things that Donovan didn't want to think about.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRR" he screamed and punched the cement wall, leaving a cracked dent.

VI

Dean sprinted down the endless rows of the cells with Sam and Bobby trailing close behind. The three of them desperately searching in each and every one of them. Hoping to see a familiar small blue eyed and blonde face looking back at them. Distant screams and the smell of rotting bodies filled the air surrounding them. As they were coming to a corner, Dean looked around it. A demon was walking towards them, Dean quickly put his arm out stopping sam and bobby. He signaled to run back the other way. Sam ran as fast as he could and quickly turned the first corner he saw, he pulled bobby in with him and Dean ran past at first, but half a second later he dived into the corner Sam turned down. The three of them were silently pressed up against the wall and waited while the demon past. Luckily he walked right past that corner.

"Dean, we should split up it'll be quicker" Sam whispered

"there's no way in Hell that we are splitting up, no pun intended," Dean said strictly.

"He's right, we should stick together. This is Hell" Bobby said.

"which way should we go?" Sam asked

"how much time do we have left?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his watch.

"uh we've still got 15 hours," Sam said

still? more like already" Dean said "we'll go down this way" Dean said and started sprinting down the hallway of rusty bars. Behind each set of rotting bars there was a bloodied soul. A beaten up tortured soul. Some of them were screaming or rambling to themselves. Some of them lay in limp clumps in the darkest corner of their cells, slowly moving unable to die. A few of them just sat with their knees pulled up against them staring into oblivion. Dean looked at each and every one of them. Trying not to think of his time here, same with Sam. They swallowed back the horrific memories and kept running. Dean suddenly recognized the hallway he was in. It was the hallway they kept him in. He recognized some of those poor souls, in worse condition than when he left. Dean wondered how many years its been for them, how many times they were put in the chair, how many times they've offered a chance to switch places, and they were still there dealing with the torturing instead of finally saying yes instead of getting off the rack like Dean had. Dean swallowed and shook his head he glanced at his cell, he could still see a faint outline of the Devils trap he made with his blood.

"D-Dean?" A woman said weakly from that cell. Dean froze he knew that voice. No, it can't be her.

"Jo?" Dean said. Sam and Bobby froze as well.

"I- w-what- why" Jo said weakly.

"Long story. Jo what the hell? why are you here? Is ellen here?" Dean said going to the familiar bars. He remembered every nick of them, every inch of rust. They were all still there, among new ones. Jo looked up at him. "you're getting out of here" Dean said.

"Can we do that? Are we only allowed one soul to bring back?" Bobby asked

"were not even allowed one soul back" Sam said

"good point" Bobby said.

"i dont want to live" Jo said

"We'll get you to heaven" Dean said trying not to choke. "here, quickly hold out your arm" DEan said. Jo stuck her arm through the bars Dean took the knife and cut his inner forearm. He took Jos arm in his hand and made a cut. Blue light escaped from her arm and she faded into the blue light and it went into Deans arm.

"13 hours Dean lets get going" Sam said. The three of them continued sprinting down the hall.

VI

"What do you mean you lost her?" Crowley asked angrily.

"the hell-hound helped her" Len said nervously "that and she bit me"

"DAMMIT LEN! YOU HAD ONE JOB" He yelled

"Im sorry sir, but where exactly did she get a hell hound?" Len asked

"I gave her Kevin, trying to get her on my side for a while to get her secrets and everything"

"Kevin? ou gave her Kevin? Crowley i know that mutt, you knew he was incredibly loyal and he hates you"

"Call him a mutt again and you'll be my replacement for the little girl. Now find her!" Crowley yelled. "but first, get me a coffee" Crowley said

"theres no coffee in hell sir" Len said.

"then go to earth" Crowley whined. "its easy enough for you. or are you going to screw that up as well?"

"Fine" Len snapped "Master" He bowed sarcastically and disappeared.

"What a i going to do with that him?" Crowley asked. Juliet barked once in response.

VI

_Crowley was laughing hysterically with a syringe in his hand, Mercy was holding Alec's shoulders as they laughed together. Donovan was holding Madi down in place. Madison screamed in agony. _

'_how could Alec and Donovan betray me?' she thought. 'they lied' She thought. She did everything she could to get away, to break free from these restraints. Crowley walked up to her smiling. _

"_Now don't worry Dear, this wont hurt a bit" He smiled and stood over he and injected clear fluid deep into her neck. _

"_MMMMMMMMMM" She closed her eyes tightly and screamed. The heavy door opened and Dean walked in. "MMMMM" Madi yelled happily. Dean frowned and looked at Crowley. Crowley turned and looked at the hunter. "mmmmmmmmmm"she yelled through the gag in her mouth. Dean ran at Crowley with a knife. Mercy, Alec, and Donovan were suddenly gone. Just Madi, Crowley and Dean were in the room. Everything was in slo-motion. Madi watched as Dean was still running at Crowley. Dean growled as he jumped at him and moved his arm down to stab him. Crowley flicked his hand and Dean flew across the room. _

"_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Madi screamed. Dean quickly scrambled up and wiped blood from his lip. He glared at Crowley. Madi whimpered. Dean was scary like this, his eyes were hard and cold, filled with determination. Dean ran at Crowley again, everything wasnt in slomo anymore. It happened so fast. Just as DEan was about to stab crowley deep in his chest, he was flung against the wall again. Dean lay in a crumpled hump for the longest time it felt like to Madi. Dean groaned and slowly stood up. As Dean ran at him again, Crowley pulled out a gun. _

"_MMMMMMMMMMMMM" Madi screamed. Dean ignored the pistol and kept charging. _

"_RRAAAG" Dean shouted as he ran at him. Everything was slo-mo agian. Crowley smiled and pointed it at Dean. Crowley pulled the trigger and fired. The bullet came out of the gun with air flowing behind it. Spinning, chopping through the air, it slowly went towards DEan. And Dean kept running towards the bullet. _

'_no Dee! run away from it! no Dee!' She screamed in her head. She watched in horror as the spiraling bullet sliced through Dean's forehead. _

_"MMMMMMMMMMMMM" Madi screamed. Dean slowly fell to his knees and dropped face forward to the cold, blood stained ground. Crowley laughed hysterically. _

"DEEEEEEEEEEE" Madi bolted upright sweating and crying. Kevin whimpered and nudged his head into her. Madi grabbed around his neck and hugged him. Kevin leaned into her and whimpered. She sobbed as she hugged him. Kevin nudged her neck a bit and licked her cheek. She smiled a bit and let go of him. He whimpered.

"Thanks Kevy" she said still kinda whimpering. Kevin licked her face again. Madi laughed a little bit and sniffed. Kevin whimpered again and laid down resting his front paws and head in her lap. She per his head and laid back down.

VI

Alec put his book down as he heard Hayden crying. He quietly peeked out of his door. No Mercy or Michael. He snuck out of his room and quickly ran to her room. He walked in and went to the side of her crib.

"Haystack? What's wrong?" He asked softly. He sniffed. "Ugh" he said "diaper change" he groaned and picked her up. He brought her over to the table and undid her onesie. "Shhh its okay." He said and got a clean one. He took a deep breath. A few seconds later and he was struggling to get the clean one on.

"Ugh hayden! Stay still!" He groaned. He eventually got it on her.

"See? Better now if you would've stays still that would've been much faster" alec said buttoning her onesie backup. She stopped crying and looked at her brother. Alec smiled at her and her bright green eyes. She giggled and squirmed a bit. "Theres my Haystack" he smirked and picked her up. He spun her around a bit and she giggled more. He laughed a bit as he held her above his head. She squirmed and laughed. Alec laughed and he swooped her down below his legs and back above his head. Hayden shrieked with laughter. Alec got on the ground with her and put her on her back on the blanket from before. She giggled and reached up to him. He made a funny face and started tickling her. She laughed again and squirmed. Alec laughed and picked her up again. The door opened and Michael walled in. Alec stopped laughing and turned to his father with Hayden in his arms. Michael frowned and looked at the two of them.

"What are you doing with her?" He asked

"Dad!?" Alec said and looked up at him.

"Alec, what are you doing?" He asked again.

"She- she was crying and i- and she needed a diaper change so i was changing her diaper" alec explained.

"And the requires an unusual amount if very loud laughter?" He asked

"I was playing with her. She can't just be in her crib all day everyday! She needs attention which neither of you give her!" Alec shouted.

"We give her what she needs and she does not need to be with us 24/7 or you! Go back to your room now!" Michael shouted. Alec walked back over to her crib.

"Sorry Haystack" he whispered and kissed her forehead quickly before he put her down. Hayden made a whining sound.

"Alec", Michael warned. Alec turned around and walked out of the room and walked back to his room. Starting on his book again. He couldn't read though he was red with anger. Hayden cannot be in her crib all day. it wasn't fair to her. She was only a couple months old and she spent her entire life staring at a ceiling. Most babies are coddled and constantly getting attention. But no, mercy and Michael were always busy. But when Alec went in there his parents are suddenly not busy. He just hated it. Hated how he couldn't be there to give her the attention she needs.

VI

They walked down a hallways that had no cages. There was a set of rooms and it seemed quiet. Until they heard faint whimpering.

"Madison", dean said.

"Do you hear her", Sam asked.

"Shhh", Dean placed a finger to his lip. They heard a bit of laughter along with some whimpers. It was Madisons laughter they knew it. Dean cupped his hands around his mouth.

"MADISON", Dean yelled. Then he signaled everyone to be quiet.

"DEE", he heard a yell. Dean ran towards the sound. And Sam and Bobby followed.

"WERE COMING MADS", Dean yelled. He watch a door open and he saw his baby girl. The small little blonde haired girl. Dean didn't even get a good look at her. He just scooped her up in his arms. Madi whimpered. Dean frowned. Dean pulled her back from a hug and looked at her face. It had cuts all over it. Dean choked. Tears welling up and he was trying his best to blink them away. So were Madison's. Dean held her so her head was over his shoulder. Madi looked at Sam and Bobby.

"Madi", Sam said softly walking up behind her. Sam stroked her snarled blond hair. Being careful not to touch the wounds on her face. Bobby gave a soft smiled. Hiding his true feeling inside.

"Its alright Sweetie, we got ya now", bobby said. Sam looked at his watch. We got 8 hours", Sam said. Dean pulled Madi back and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, baby why do ya try to get some sleep", Dean said softly. The heard a growl come from behind the door.

"Dean, is that a hellhound", Sam asked.

"lets get out of here quickly", Bobby said.

"no thats Kevy", Madi yawned resting her head on Dean's shoulder

"Shhh get some sleep", Bobby said. Madi nuzzled her head into Dean's shoulder. They started walking down the hall where the cells were.

"DEAN! SAM! BOBBY!", they heard someone yell. A familiar voice. THat wasn't Clara. No. They all turned around.

"Clara?", Sam said.

"Yes its me you idiot", She snapped. She looked over and frowned. "I fucking swear to god if thats Madison! im going to shoot you three", SHe clenched her teeth. Madi stirred a bit and look behind her rubbing her eyes.

"Clara", Dean paused.

"DEAN", she said.

"Mommy", Madi rubbed her eyes. Clara looked at her.

"you told her about me", Clara smiled. "Hey sweetie', Clara said softly.

"Tired", Madi rubbed her eyes and put her head back into dean's shoulder.

"Hey Clara, we'll get you out...take you to heaven", Sam said. Clara frowned.

"You think I was burned, huh", Clara said.

"What do you mean you weren't burned", Bobby said.

"Well my family didn't seem to let go", Clara paused. "So you take me there and burn my bones, honestly i need to die", Clara looked down. "Its good that i get to see her, bye Madison Annelise", Clara said her eyes filling with water.

"We will", Sam nodded. In reality Sam had a plan to bring her back. He just needed to convince Cas to rebuild her rotting corpse its been five years. Sam held his hand out and he pulled out a knife then cut both arms. A slowly pull light came though clara into Sam arms and it glowed in his arm. They all nodded and they kept going. Down the hall.

"IS she ok", Sam asked. Dean looked at her sleeping figure. He noticed the various scar, bruises, fresh open wounds. Stabs into her one arm.

"No she isn't okay say, they just carved into her", Dean said.

"Bastards", bobby muttered.

"Well we got her now, thats all that matters", Sam said.

"I guess, god she's just a baby. She probably didn't even know what they were doing to her. Just mindless torture", Bobby said.

"And i'm not gonna let her go, i promise her that", Dean said. He felt her trembling through her sleep. The fact that she wasn't heavy to carry at all, she was frail. Dean didn't even have to adjust her while they walked she was just so weak that he felt like if he held her any tight he'd crush her to death. She would on occasion whimper or groan. And it broke deen's heart. he felt so stupid for letting all of this happen to her. He honestly did. But he just wanted her there. Her slight warmth. Just her presence there alone made Dean feel ok. Just his baby girl in his arms. And everything was alright. Even when things truly werent alright.

VI

"Michael", Mercy said walking into the office. Michael was sitting in his swivel chair. Observing files.

"Hello Mercy", Michael put the files down. Mercy walked next to Michael and sat on the edge of desk.

"Im busy", he groaned.

"Your always busy", Mercy whined.

"What do you want", Michael groaned. Looking at Mercy.

"I just miss you that all", Mercy pouted. Michael smirked and stood up getting close to Mercy. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"I guess I have a few more important things to do first", Michael smirked as he lifted her chin and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he deepened the kiss. Then lifted her. Mercy wrapped her legs around him and.

"OH MY GRANDPA", Alec yelled. Michael put Mercy down and quickly pulled away. Mercy wiped her mouth.

"Alec, don't you knock", Mercy snapped.

"I know what you were doing", Alec crossed his arms.

"Really Alec", Michael raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Yeah you were making out", Alec said.

"Who teaches our son these things", Mercy muttered.

"I heard that! And fifty shades of grey", Alec said.

"Ummm" Michael titled his head.

"hun...how did he", Mercy paused then gritted her teeth. "LEN!"

"Well im going to do some reading", Alec left the room.

"Im going to hurt him", Mercy siad.

"Calm down dear", Michael said. Mercy rolled her eyes.

"oh SPEAKING OF LEN, he let Madison Grimm out of his sights and now shes runnning wild with a hellhound", Mercy smiled.

"WHAT!"

"Uh huh, im sure Crowleys got her in a chair poking at her skin with sharp objects", Mercy said fixing Michael bangs.

"Yeah well how far can a carved out five year old run", Michael said smiling a bit. "correction abomination not girl". Mercy laughed.

"Are you flirting", She giggled.

"I might be", he smirked.

"Mercy WE HAVE WINCHESTERS", crowley said through the speaker of the walkie-talkie.

"Oh god damnit, can we ever have a moment", Michael groaned.

"I'll go take care of this, you continue your work I have to Leave", Mercy jumped off the desk and she walked out the room shutting the door and walking down quickly down the hall.

VI

"DAMMIT", Donovan smashed his fist into the stone causing a deep dent the reaveal a hole to the other side. He looked at his bloody first.

"Alright little sister Im gonna get you and Alec and Hayden out. He punched it again. then she kicked the stone and it opened the hole up more. Not enough so he could climb out. He was starting to really enjoy being a knight. He kept hitting and punching the stone. Fragments of stone were stuck in his fists and he didn't care. He was almost out. He ran to the back of the room and ran forwards jumping into his kick the wall came down and he jumped through.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW", he heard a voice. Len climbed out from underneath the rubble. Donovan looked at Len.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME", Len groaned. Donovan ran down the hall and he almost ran into Alec. He stopped.

"Hey bud, lets find Madison. Kay", Donovan said. Alec frowned.

"I heard the demons were after her family, Winchesters", Alec said.

"They're here?", Donovan tilted his head. Alec shrugged.

"That not important", Donovan grabbed Alecs arm as he ran down the hall and he saw Crowley ordering some demons around. Donovan grabbed Alec and pulled him behind the corner. Donovan peered past the corner. Crowley was rambling about Winchesters and how he cant get a five year old. Donovan laughed to him self. 'Thats so pathetic' Donovan thought. 'shes only five how hard can that be.

"Is he Gone?", Alec asked.

"I don't know maybe hold on", Donovan looked again. "Yeah NO", he whispered.

"Dangit", Alec kicked the wall and it made a loud echo noise. Donovans eyes widened as Crowley came storming towards them.

"ALEC! DONOVAN!", he yelled. Donovan stepped out pulling Alec with him. He held onto Alecs shoulders.

"hello Crowley", Donovan smiled with semblance.

"Were you eavesdropping, boys?", Crowley asked.

"n-no sir", Alec shook his head.

"Lies", Crowley narrowed his eyes at them.

VI

"Dean! Sam! Bobby!", Mercy said smiling. "I believe you have something of ours", Mercy said.

"No you had something of mine", Dean said. Dean nudged Madison to wake up. Madi stirred. Sam stepped forward pointing his knife to mercy just as Bobby did. They stepped closer to her and infront of Dean, Mercy laughed.

"oh this is Comical", she laughed. Dean knelt down and peeled Madi off of him. Madi rubbed her little eyes and looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Alright i need you to stay here ok don't Move!", Dean paused and took off his necklace. HE put it around Madisons neck and he looked into her eyes.

"thats a promise that i will protect you, and i will come back for you becuase i did...its a promise", Dean said. "But dont worry Mads, Deans a badass he'll get you out of here", dean stood up and pulled out his blade stepping next to Sam and Bobby. Sam quickly looked at his watch.

"Dean we have 20 minutes", Sam said.

"Were right there we got this", Dean said.

"Oh running out of time are we", Mercy smiled pulling out a knife. "This could get interesting"


	7. Chapter 7: Fear And Failure

VII

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop", Alec said. Crowley tilted his head.

"Just leave before i tell your mother Alec and as for you Donovan...ugh", Crowley walked back to his troops.

"Well, that was-" Donovan started but there was a sudden bark from behind him. Alec and Donovan turned around to see a blue collar floating there.

"Kevin?" Alec asked. Kevin asked again and walked behind them and nudged them forward.

"okay, okay we'll follow you."Donovan said. Kevin barked and took off. Donovan and Alec ran after the dog. Kevin sprinted towards Madi, he hoped Donovan and Alec would be able to help them.

"Hey, slow down a little" Alec called out. Donovan wanted the dog to speed up, get him there faster. He lifted Alec and put him on his back and run faster after the hellhound.

"hang in there buddy, who knows what's happening to Madi right now or the winchesters we need to help and get there quick" Donovan explained.

"yeah" Alec said.

VII

"Mercy i swear to god i'm going to kill you right now"' Dean growled.

"dawe, thats cute" Mercy said. "i've got news for you Deanie boy, you're in my world right now"Mercy flicked her hand and the three of them got pressed against the wall.

"Bitch" Sam managed to spit of while being suctioned to the wall.

"DEE! SAMMY! BB!" Madi shouted as best as she could.

"it's okay mads" Dean said.

"Is it?" Mercy asked smirking. There was suddenly barking and growling from behind Mercy. She turned and groaned.

"Kevy" Madi said happily.

"Now, now Kevin" Crowley said coming up behind them.

"Crowley" Dean growled.

"hello Dean" He smiled "Bobby its great to see you again." HE said

"HEY! MERCY!" Donovan shouted and put Alec down off of his back.

"ughhh" Mercy and Crowley groaned.

"who are you" Sam asked

"this is Donovan and Alec" Mercy said annoyed. "go away if you knows what's best" Mercy said.

"what's best is this" Alec said

"14 minutes" Sam said still pressed against the wall. Donovan suddenly ran at Mercy. Donovan rammed into mercy making the three of them drop off the wall. Dean gripped his knife and ran towards Mercy. Donovan scrambled away from MErcy and went to Madi. Dean swung his knife at Mercy, but only managed to slice her upper arm

"GAHG" She shouted and she flung Dean a few feet back. Sam was on Mercy in an instant, but he was flung back as well. Bobby ran towards Crowley, but Crowley now had Madison in his arms.

"Dee!" she shouted. her eyes were filled with pure fear. Deans heart dropped. He knew that face. That was his face in hell. His fear in her small innocent eyes.

"MADISON!" Dean yelled. Kevin was barking and Sam and Bobby were going towards Mercy as Dean ran at Crowley.

"10 minutes" Sam said still counting down.

"we still have to get back to Hitlers cell" Bobby said

"thats nine minutes if you ran" Crowley said with madi still in his arms.

"you son of a-" DEan started

"bye now" Crowley interrupted as he disappeared.

"MADISON!" Dean yelled.

"see ya" MErcy said as she dodged around Sam and Bobby and grabbed Alec's shoulder and disappeared.

"NO!" DEan yelled. He whipped around to Donovan

"where did they go?" DEan growled. Kevin kept on barking.

"I don't know" Donovan said

"Dean, we have to go" Bobby said.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER! I CAN'T ABANDON HER! not again" Dean yelled.

"DEan, i don't want to anymore than you do, but we have 8 minutes left and Crowley said it would take nine minutes to run to Hitlers cage" Sam said

"He's a demon he lies!" Dean said.

"He's not lying, Hitler is nine minutes away you have to go! I promise ill look after her! now Go!" Donovan said

"and who are you?" Dean asked.

"Dean we have to go!" Bobby said

"i'm Donovan! her half brother and a knight! now GO!" Donovan pushed Dean towards Sam and Bobby. Reluctantly ran off with them.

"Tell her I promise to come back!" DEan shouted behind him at Donovan. they sprinted as fast as they could to Hitlers cage. Sam was counting down all the way, they made it there just in time, as soon as they got there Ajay was there picking them up. just as they were transporting they heard a scream.

"DEEEEEEE" It was distant, and a pained screech

"MADIS-" but it was too late, they were already back on earth. "no" dean said "NOOO" He screamed. Sam closed his eyes tightly and held back a sob.

"BALLS" Bobby screamed and leaned against the brick alley wall with both hands.

"I'm sorry MAdison" Dean said softly as he tried his best to hold back tears. His baby, is little girl, was in hell and he failed to get her out. He was so close, so close to saving her. He had her in his arms. And he failed. He failed just like he failed every god forsaken thing he cares for. Everything. Nothing was. They were hurting her. And he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Not a single thing was safe because thats the thing, he's poison and he should've seen it before he got her. but maybe that would've been worse if she was with a normal family. He didn't know. All he knew was that he was going to get her back There was no giving up this time. He just didn't think it was possible. But he was doubting everything. Everything. Filled with doubt and horror. God, everytime he'd close his eyes he'd just see he scratched up face and her whimpering. Her small trembles. There had to be another way.

VII

"Its been 24 hours Gabe", Cas said sitting up.

"Allright, could find your boyfriend", gabe sighed. "I'm sure they got her, well i will go too, make sure no ones screwed up", gabe sighed. "Which would not be surprising they screwed up the apocalypse". Gabrielle sat up and disappeared with Cas to where the Winchester were and Bobby Singer.

"Hello", Gabe said. He looked around and frowned.

"you screwed up", He groaned. Dean grabbed him by the collars and threw him against the wall.

"you said this would work! NO it didn't SHE"S STILL THERE BECAUSE OF GOD DAMN CROWLEY NOW TELL ME! WHAT DO WE DO NOW!", Dean growled. Gabriel sighed.

"I don't know Dean, you wanted a quick option so don't blame me that the king of Hell is stronger than you. Its hell he's a king", Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You don't think i Care do you?", Gabriel tilted his head. Dean let go of him and took a few steps back.

"Well, you see I do care, shes a child. And she's getting punished because she was born. And in which Clara had no idea. She still doesn't so tell me Dean Winchester, her life is something bigger. Shes new. And shes a shiny object and all the angels and all the demons want a piece of it. And i have been trying to Damn hard to keep her from being found out", Gabriel sighed. "I mean they gotten so close so many times"

"I'm not sorry", Dean said.

"I Know"

"But I am, Dean", Castiel stepped towards Dean. He looked at Bobby.

"I'm sorry Bobby", Cas then looked at Bobby.

"And Im sorry Sam". Cas nodded towards Sam.

"I guess I have no option, I may have to talk to the Devil himself. Damnit i feel like Percy Jackson", Gabe groaned and disappeared.

"I have to find a plan with Gabriel, But just get those souls where they need to be", Cas said. And he disappeared.

VII

"Where are you taking me", Madi whimpered. She brushed over her fresh slice on her right arm then smudged the blood on it. Madi hissed at the sharp pain. Mercy walked into a room. Lucifer was standing there smiling.

"Hello little princess", He said softly. Madi looked at him timidly. Mercy put her down. And she exited the room. Her heels clicking as she walked Mercy closed the door and the door made a loud noise. Madison jumped at the sound echoing through the room.

"Satan", Madi but her lower lip and stared at the wall behind him.

"Please don't call me, why don't you call me Daddy?", Lucifer suggested as he crouched in front of her. She shook her head. eyes getting watery.

"DEAN AND SAMMY ARE MY DADDIES!", Madi yelled. Lucifer frowned.

"but they aren't, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you", Lucifer put his hand on the side of her cheek. She winced.

"Thats what they all said"

"Well they are liars I tell the truth", Madi shook her head.

"Nope you're liar too"

"No i am certainly not"

"Yes"

"Stop that!", Lucifer scolded.

"Your just pretending to be nice", she then kicked him in the stomach and ran to the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as Crowley walked in.

"Hello Darling, I'm going to talk to Daddy", Crowley picked Madi up.

"Crowley", Lucifer said.

"Hello Luci. I have to go now. But you'll have plenty of catching up to do when i'm done", Crowley. "i just need to make sure she forgets about Dean and Sam Winchester completely. Things will be much easier", Crowley disappeared.

"DEEE IS COMING BACK" Madison protested.

"Well i'm taking you back to your cage", Crowley said opening the cell door and he put Madi down gently and shut the door.

"Bye Darling", Crowley disappeared. Madi curled into a ball. And he clutched the pendant around her neck. "Dean", she said softly. "and Sammy and Uncle BB, I will see you soon",Madi smiled slightly and fell asleep.

VII

Dean stood in the middle of the dark field. He cut his arm opened. And the glowing light came out of his arm. Dean blinked away a few tears. The glowing orb brushed Deans cheek then spiraled into the clouds.

"bye Jo, I'll see you one day, I hope", Dean smiled at it came down again and swirled around deans head then it shot straight up into the clouds. They watch as the light disappeared into the clouds. Dean waved and then he looked down.

"As for Clara", Dean looked at Sam.

"We gotta burn her bones", Bobby said. THey were walking back to the Impala and Bobby got back to his truck. Dean turned around to see and empty car seat. Dean put his head on the steering wheel and cried. Sam looked him trying to hold back tears.

"Shes not there", Dean sobbed. "SHES NOT THERE", Dean said. He couldn't hold it in anymore he just couldn't. Because everytime he saw her horrified face in Crowleys arms Because he hurt her and thats was just it.

"Dean why don't we get a motel and sleep", Sam choked.

"I can't sleep"

"I have Clara in my arm! Were sleeping", Sam said.

"Fine", Dean groaned.

VII

Lucifer was walking down the hallway with the rusty cells. he never came to this part of hell much. But he had a reason this time. to find his daughter and start his plan. to get out of hell again and he would use Madi. He turned down a corner and paused.

"Donvan? how did you-?" HE started

"dad," Donovan gave a semblance smile.

"how did you escape?" Lucifer asked

"i punched my way through the wall what are you doing around these parts?" Donovan asked

"look, son, im sorry that i locked you in that prison, but now i need your help" He said

"why would i help you with anything?" Don asked

"i'm your father"

"like that meant anything the other day" Donovan said

"donny, im sorry, i realized now that i need your help" Lucifer aid "please"

"doing what" donovan asked

"getting out, and i need Madison. She trusts you and i trust you. please"

"why do you need to get out so bad?" Donovan asked crossing his arms. Lucifer sighed.

"I just want the ability to leave, you don't know what its like having to be stuck down here" Lucifer said

"i think i do"

"just please help me"

whats in it for me?" Donovan asked. Lucifer took a few steps toward him.

"It'll et Madison out, and anything else you wish" Lucifer said. donovan took a deep breath and sifted. He swallowed and sighed.

"what do we have to do?"

VII

"Dean" Sam said waking up a bit. Dean was sitting at the small table in the room with an empty glass in his hand.

"morning Sammy" He said distantly.

"were you up all night?" Sam asked

"no" Dean grunted and stood up and went to the bathroom. Sam groaned and glanced at his arm, the blue light of Clara's soul was still shining and swirling brightly. He sighed and got up.

"ready?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom.

"yeah, we going to Clara's town?" Sam asked

"i need to get right back on getting Madi, take the keys go burn her body and free her. im going to call cas" Dean said

"right" Sam said.

"hello Dean, Sam" Cas appeared.

"oh Cas hey get me to Bobbys" Dean said

"now?" Cas asked "what about you Sam?"

"hes going to go free Clara's soul but i need to go find some other way of saving my daughter" Dean said stepping towards Cas.

"okay" Cas said and touched Dean's forehead. Cas was still in the room though. "Sam" Cas nodded about to leave.

"wait! Cas, can i ask you something?" Sam asked

"of course" Cas looked at him.

"can you do me a favor for a friend" Sam asked

"'what is it?" Cas asked.

"can you fix Clara's body, so i can put her soul back" Sam asked

"are you sure thats a good idea? Sam, shes been down there for five years" Castiel said.

"yes, Castiel please" Sam said.

"it might not have good results, but okay" He shrugged

"thank you" Sam said sighing.

"call me when you get there" Cas said disappearing.

VII

Alec sat with his back against the wall wondering what he could do about Hayden.

He couldn't just go in there.

Or could he? Perfect.

"YES"! Alec yelled as he figured out they went to work 2 minutes ago.

"Finally I can play with Hayden". Then he walked to his door and opened it. he looked out to see if they didnt leave yet because sometimes the run late.

"Good there not here" Alec said as he sighed with relief.

He crept out of his room looking down the hall at Hayden's door.

He slid in the room closing the door behind him quietly. He saw her face. She was awake. Alec reached down and picked her up and rocked her in his arm. He put one finger in front of her and she reached it and curled her entire hand around it Her soft gentle hands. Alec made a face and she giggled. he smiled He loved her giggle and her gentle nature it made him forget about all the tortured soul he had under a blade and all the times his mother and father were pushing him to be something he wasn't. A monster. he forgotten Alec smiled for once,everytime he saw her. Because nothing else was important besides his baby sister. She was the only gentle thing in hell. and for an eight year old boy to grasp that understanding of something was strange. Yet beautiful. because the care he'd done to this couple month old baby, is a care that a parent would take for their child not an older sibling. The worry Alec had for Hayden was a grown-up worry and Alec was only 8 and he had these worries. The ill to put his entire life in front of hers wa something that an adult would do and Alec was 8, but Alec would do it in a heartbeat for her. Because that was who Alec was. He was going to get her out. Even if it meant Madison had to stay, or Donovan. Even if that meant that Alec had to stay. he would gladly do it in a heartbeat. Alec just sat in the rocking chair with her.

"Hayden", Alec said softly. "you know I'm gonna get you out of her I promise but you gotta hold on for a little while longer", Alec said. looking at her. Hayden looked at him with her bright green eyes. She close them quickly and yawned. Alec looked at smiled and rocked in the chair a bit.

"I love you Haystack"

VII

"UNLEASH THE APOCALYPSE, FATHER THAT WILL BRING HELL UP WITH YOU", Donovan shot a glare.

"you said you would do it", Lucifer said.

"I lied"

"ugh, i'm leaving good luck with your little sister, Crowley is making it so she forgets the Winchesters names", Lucifer stormed down the hallway. Donovan's eyes widened and ran down the hall again looking for her cell. It wouldn't be hard to spot there no babies in hell. THe youngest person they have is probably 12 and he sold his soul. Donovan looked around then he saw Len he pinned Len against the side of a empty cell. The doors made a squeaky noise.

"What is Madison Annelise Grimm cell number?", Donovan asked

"Thats classified information", Len twitched his eye. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME", he begged. Donovan clenched his teeth and pushed him harder into the cell. Len winced.

"OK OK OK OK, its cell number 666! DON'T TELL ON ME", Donvan smirked then pulled Len off the wall he pushed him and len started running. Donovan shrugged his shoulder.

"Ironic", Donovan started at the 500 hall. Crowley liked to move them and number them accordingly. But its not like there really old people still in cages. By now the damned cavemen were demons and probably dead by now. He approached the end of the hallway and it said 600 he walked down to the proper number. it was empty. Dammit he was too late. Donovan ran towards the torture chambers.

VII

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmm". she screeched.

"Thats three of the holy water, you don't thinks that over kill", Mercy smirked.

"She's not dead", Crowley said. "probably wishes it though".

"Probably doesn't, shes probably crying out for her Dean and Sammy", Mercy frowned with complete semblance. "its breaks my heart", mercy said,

"mmmmm", madi mumbled.

"What was that, sweetie i couldn't hear you with your gag", Mercy ripped it off and Madi winced.

"They're coming for me", Madi said.

"Thats nice dear", Crowley tied another one around her mouth. Before he cut into her skin again.

"Mmmmmmmmm", she was getting used the sensation of pain. It was all she was knowing now And it wouldn't stop there was no use fighting anymore. It was pointless She saw dean he promised. He wouldn't give up on her He was coming back and he would hug her and kiss her cheek and sing her Hey Jude to her as she fell asleep and tell a story about her Mommy. This was just a bad dream that she needed to wake up from him. It would be over soon and her Dean would rock her and make sure she was okay. And she would smile and kiss Rawwry. This wasn't real no this was just a dream. It was only a dream.

VII

Sam stepped out of the car and stood for a moment with the door still opened, he looked out at the graveyard. It was almost 1 am. He glanced down at the bright blue light in his arm and sighed. He felt selfish for doing this, but then again, not in any way. It is what's best, bringing her back for Madison. Obviously just him, dean and bobby weren't enough, even though it was more protection than any normal five year old. Sam closed the door and got the grave digging shovel, he would normally get matches as well, but hes not burning her body. When he got to her grave stone he saw that it wasn't much more than a small plaque in grass. When he finished digging, he called Cas.

"Hey Cas, I'm ready" He said

"I'll be right there Sam" Cas said just as he appeared in front of him. They hung up their phones. "are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Cas asked

"yes, Madi needs her" Sam said.

"all right" Cas sighed and knelt down to Clara's body. "this may take a moment" Cas said

"okay" HE said. A few minutes went by and Cas stood up, Claras body looking just the way it did when he was alive. "wow, Cas thank you" Sam said

"sure" Cas disappeared.

"Ready Clara? Here we go" Sam sighed and to the knife he was holding and took a deep breath, he cut along the blue light in his arm. The light flowed out and went straight to the body. Sam watched anxiously for a moment. Clara gasped awake she quickly sat up breathing heavily. Sam knelt down and held her shoulders with his arm.

"hey, hey, its okay. Just relax" Sam said.

"Sam?" she asked. She looked confused for a minute. "what the hell? why am i alive? i told you to burn my bones!" She shouted.

"shh. shh. I'm sorry, ill explain. When we were in hell, getting Madi, and you and Jo out,-" Sam started

"Jo was in hell?" she asked

"not anymore" Sam said anyway, "We had her, We were so damn close, but Crowley and this demon named Mercy-"he continued

"Please tell me you didn't leave her down there" Clara said

"clara, im sorry, Crowley took her, and we had minutes left to get back to where the taxi driver told us to meet him and we didn't have time to go get er back, We tried, we tried so hard to get her, but with MErcy, and, Crowley and Lucifer, we couldn't get her out" Sam said

"WHAT THE HELL? I gave you guys one job" she said

"I know, and were so sorry, believe me. Were devastated, especially Dean. And i can't even begin to explain how i feel about her being down there. But the reason I brought you back, with help from Cas, is because we need you, Madi needs you. Dean and I can't do this alone" Sm said. Clara didn't really say anything, she just looked at Sam and looked around and up at the stars.

"wait, you said lucifer. why would Lucifer want Madison?" Clara asked after a few minutes.

"Clara?" Sam said softly. "Lucifer is her father" He said.

"What?! no no no no no no not possible! i didn't… not with Satan! No not" She said shaking her head. "it was just some random, one nighter guy" She said

"come here" Sam said and pulled her into a tight hug. "I"M so sorry, but yes, shes still down there and yes Satan is her dad. But your back, you're safe with us, with me…..and Dean ahem" Sam said and swallowed. Clara hugged him back, tightly.

"why dont we get out of the dark and find someplace to sleep" Sam said. Clara noded and they stood up. It took her a moment to get balanced and start walking again.


	8. Chapter 8: A Breath After Death

VIII

"DEAN", Madi screamed and shot straight up. She shuttered and curled up into a ball. Sniffling. Eyes burning with tears.

"There there Love", she heard Crowley's voice. And poked her head up the see the monster.

"C-, Crowley", she stammered.

"Hello Madison", He said.

"what do you want", she bit her lip to stop the flow of tears.

"Were going to a make a call to Dean and Sam, I'm sure they would enjoy that", Crowley stepped forward and knelt down. "After all you have to say goodbye at some point". Madison's eyes watered.

"I don't wanna say goodbye...they are coming back", she said through a tear-choked voice. Crowley semblance frowned and picked her up, standing.  
"I know sweetie, but you have to", he walked out of the cell closing the large metal doors. That left a very loud bang and he walked down the hall smirking.

VIII

"_Sammy's asleep what do we do now", A 14 year old Clara was sitting at the table in the motel and was twisting a small knife into the wood making a small hole._

"_Be quiet", a 14 year old dean said._

"_Gee your an Ass", Clara muttered under her breath. _

"_well you're being a bitch", Dean said. Sammy stirred a bit._

"_jerks", he said sleepily. Clara smirked. _

"_And you told me to be quiet", Clara remarked. There was a faint sound of screaming. Coming from outside. _

"_Did you hear that", Clara asked. Dean stood from the chair and put a finger to his lips going towards the window. _

"_Shh", he said. Clara followed. And they opened the curtain looking out. There was nothing there. Dean walked to his bag and pulled out a pistol._

"_Dean", Clara said. "where are you going?"_

"_I'm going out...you stay here with Sammy", Dean said. _

"_No...I'm not letting you go alone", She said._

"_Well you can't leaving Sammy alone and you're just a girl", He said._

"_Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean-", Dean cut her off._

"_Yes it does...watch Sammy and if you don't I will put this bullet in your skull", he said walking out of the room outside. Clara bit her lower lip and looked out the window. Watching Dean carefully. Dean was being quite an Ass but Clara just sucked it out. Bit her lip and kept it bottle inside. She felt hot was anger. But concerned. She watch as Dean walked around. He stopped in front of a body. They didn't notice it before. Clara shrugged. It was like ti was the first time she saw a corpse. But it wasn't there before. Dean knelt down to observe the damage and he stood up and kept looking around. _

"_Such a shame, Dean kinda had a thing for you", Clara turned around. To see a fiery red-head. She was smirking._

"_W-who are you", Clara growled clutching her knife. _

"_Mercy", She blinked her eye revealing her pitch black eyes. Sam was still asleep while Clara glanced at Sam she looked at Mercy again._

"_You know Kerry Braxten", Mercy smirked. Clara frowned and shook her head. _

"_no, you didn't", She looked at Mercy. She smirked more._

"_Oh but I did… I guess that's what happens when your a best friends with a Grimm", she laughed a bit. Clara pointed the knife at her._

"_How cute", she looked over at the sleeping Sammy and looked at Clara. "I wonder how Dean will react if he finds his little brother and his girlfriend's body on the floor, hmm Should i make it quick or slow and painful just like I did with Kerry",She tilted her Head. Clara noticed Dean was standing there. Holding a bottle filled with holy water he uncapped it and Mercy turned around and move her hand which made the bottle fly across the room._

"_YOU BITCH", he growled. Taking a shot with his pistol in both hands. The bullet went into Mercy but she didn't flinch The sound make Sammy jerk awake and Clara grabbed Sammy and Covered him so he wouldn't have to watch the scene unfold._

"_Dean, do you kiss you mother with that mouth", She frowned with semblance. "Oh wait you can't she's Dead", She laughed and Dean gritted his teeth Sam was crying a bit and Clara was hushing him. Mercy turned to them and then as she stepped closer she frowned. _

"_DAMN YOU Crowley", She hissed and disappeared. Clara stroked Sams hair and Dean ran over. Sam calmed down after a bit and the 9 year old fell back asleep. Convinced it was only a bad dream. Clara sat in her bed. and she breathed._

"_You okay?", Dean asked after he kissed Sam on the top of his head. Clara was trembling clearly._

"_no", she said._

"_Yeah at least you honest", he said._

"_I thought you were gonna put a bullet into my skull", Clara said. Dean walked over and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. _

"_I lied...you don't really like to listen to me", Dean said._

"_Yeah, well you shouldn't have left", Clara groaned._

"_I don't care…", he said. Clara looked at him and rolled her eyes. Dean smirked and leaned in close to her. Clara swallowed. But then the door slammed opened and they flinched red faced. And looked at the door. Michael, Clara's father glared at Dean and John smirked. _

"_Dean Winchester...step away from my daughter", Michael glared at him. and Dean nodded and walked towards Sammy._

"_Are you guys okay", Mike asked. John smirked._

"_Oh they look more then okay", John looked at Dean and dean got redder. Clara walked to her father and looked him. _

"_We got ambushed by a demon...but were okay...Dean actually bravely went outside to see what happened", She smiled turning towards Dean then looked at Michael and John. Michael pulled his daughter in and messed her hair a bit. _

"_Your mom's in the truck grab your stuff and I'll meet ya out". Mike said. Clara nodded grabbed her bag shoving a few articles of clothing in and she ran outside. Mike looked at Dean._

"_If i ever see anything like that again...I will personally end you...understood", Mike said. John smirked. _

"_I understand". Dean nodded._

"_And uh, good work kid you make a great a hunter but a greater man". Mike said walking out. The door shut and John walked to Dean. _

"_At-ta boy", He messed his hair._

"_eh it was nothing, its what you would've done", Dean shrugged. _

"_Sammy's okay", John asked._

"_He thought it was a dream", Dean said._

"_good...you keep him safe alright", John looked him into the eyes._

"_Its my job right", Dean said._

Dean sat on the porch. Looking out into the junk yard. looking for nothing. Searching for a little giggle, her pigtails flowing backward as she ran towards him laughing. Nothing. He was looking, waiting, watching for her to come out and run straight into his arms. But all this waiting for nothing. Dean was about to take a sip out of the bottle in his hand but he threw it harshly, watching it shatter and the alcohol inside soak into the dirt. It was no use, drinking wasn't going to bring her back or numb the pain he was feeling. And it wasn't having her being away from him that hurt him, it hurt him way more. Cas touched his shoulder and looked down.

"They are hurting her", Dean said. "SHES ONLY FIVE", Dean looked over up at Castiel.

"I will find a way, i promise you, no Dean I don't", Cas paused.

"What?", Dean questioned.

"I promise her, that I will get her out. I may risk everything but I am going to save her.", Castiel said.

"I promise her that to", Dean said. "but she can't be there for one more second more", Dean showed begging, pained eyes to Cas. The angel frowned.

"I know Dean, I will do my best, I am going to find a way", he said. "even that means risking", Cas paused. "everything", Cas disappeared. Dean sighed and he walked inside. He saw the couch and her blanket sitting there. It didn't move. And her stuffed lion, how it didn't ever leave her side but for some reason it did now. 'useful'...'Lucifer'...'hell' they were all words that were being used to describe his baby girl. The one who can't pronounce 'Poughkeepsie' correctly. The little girl who cries her eyes when she gets a scrape on her knee or stubs her toe. The one who is a spoiled brat. The very little girl that can't be more the four steps behind Sam or Dean in the grocery store, because she's afraid that she will go missing. And shes in hell. I mean Dean couldn't imagine this little girl just looking at the tortured faces, its to much. She can't deal with that. Despite everything Madison, was innocent. The very definition of innocence. And she's: running, hiding, screaming, and crying. This was more torture to think about for Dean, then experience it himself. The most shocking part about it all was that she was five. Only five years old. She was far too innocent to be going through any amount of pain in hell. A pain worse than death. He remembered every little slice and stab, and it still haunts him today. So how can a little girl go through all of that. It just unimaginable.

VIII

"What the hell Sam!", Clara growled sitting on the motel bed with a coffee in her hand.

"I told you, we need all the help we can get", Sam tried to explain.

"Screw you and your '_we need all the help we can get'_ Sam the dead aren't supposed to come back. Whether you had the chance to do so or not. I mean honestly.", she used finger quotes.

"I am older than you now, you should respect your elders". Sam smirked a bit.

"Damn you", Clara rolled her eyes and looked down. "Am I going to look like corpse bride for the rest of eternity", She looked at Sam. Sam phones rang. He pulled it out. The number was 666. Sam immediately answered.

"hello", Sam said in a deep growly tone.

"Sammy", he heard Madison's tear choked voice.

"MADI!", Sam said a little surprised, he was expecting Crowley.

"I love you", she sounded like she was gonna cry.

"Shhh Sweetie, i love you too and were gonna get you I promised. Madi I promise", Sam said.

"Sammy, they're gonna kill you and Dee if you come", Sam could hear her voice completely broken up.

"Madi", Sam said frowning, he was on the brink of tears at this point.

"So Moose, do you like living, I was thinking I'd kill your brother first, then Clara then you", Crowley said. Sam felt a sick feeling in his stomach.

"What do you want", Sam said through clenched teeth.

"for you to back off, trust me I don't think Ajay will let you on another magical journey again, though i did let him off with a warning. And you too, a weapon this deadly wasn't in the proper hands to begin with", Crowley said

"I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE", Madi yelled in the back ground.

"you son of a bitch", Sam clenched his teeth. "She's not a weapon she's a child", He spat

"she's so much more than just a child Moose, She's half human half angel" Crowley said.

"She's still just a little girl" Sam shouted. Clara watched as he growled into the phone at Crowley.

"LET ME SAY GOODBYE! YOU SAID I COULD" Madi yelled in the background.

"alright, fine. Here's your little lion" Crowley said.

"SAMMY!" Madi shouted

"Hi sweetie, listen, Me, Dean, Uncle Cas, Uncle BB are gonna get you out Okay?" Sam said softly.

"NO! YOU CANT! He'll kill you guys" Madi whined.

"not if we can help it. Your being so brave and strong! I'm, were so proud and s sorry, were coming for you Mads. I promise. Just hang in there a little longer sweetie" Sam said his voice shaking.

"wheres Dee? I wanna talk to Dee!" Madi yelled.

"Hes- hes not here, he's with Uncle BB and Cas" Sam explained.

"you're not saying goodbye" Crowley said in the background.

"Bye Sammy, I love you and Dee and Uncle BB and Uncle Cassie. Bye" She said

"Madison were-" Sam started to say but was cut off by Crowley.

"Well, now that you've had your touching little goodbye moment, tell Squirrel that if he or you or anyone tries to come and get her again they will have a very long day with my dogs." Crowley threatened harshly and hung up.

"CROW- UURRGHH" Sam yelled and threw his phone at the ground. Clara jumped. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. "Oh, Madi, I'm so sorry" he muttered. Clara walked over and sat next to him. She put her arm around him and hugged him closer. He had to lower his back to leaned into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Madison isn't mad at either you or Dean, Sammy" Clara reassured softly.

"I'm sorry to you, Clara, she is your daughter, and we promised" Sam said trying to hold back the tears. Clara didn't respond she just hugged Sam closer and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "and I also promised Id get you to heaven and I pulled you back into this fucking messed up life" He said pulling away from her.

"I know why you did, I can't be mad at the reason. Its okay" She said. Sam wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into another hug.

VIII

"Don?" Alec asked confused as Donovan stepped into his room. Alec put his book down and looked at Donovan.

"We need a plan of some sort" he said

"we've tried plans before, nothing has worked." Alec pointed out.

"I know but, there has to be something. Maybe if I get out of hell and i could talk to Dean or something" Donovan said.

"How? your dad probably wouldn't let you" Alec said

"screw him. its the best thing I've got right now. If i can manage to get out and talk to Dean and Sam, I don't know, maybe they have a plan" he guessed.

"okay, so is this our plan?" Alec asked

"for now yeah" Donovan sighed

"okay good luck" Alec said "but can i come?" he asked

"Al, you know your parents will notice the moment you try to leave" Donovan said

"probably not, they don't pay attention to me. They don't care" Alec said

"if you come with me, they'll be pissed, along with Crowley, and probably end up hurting Madison more" he explained.

"but-" Alec started to protest but stopped himself. Donovan was right, if they found out that he'd gone with him, they'd just her her, and make him hurt people. "fine" he mumbled. Donovan gave a sad smile and crouched down to him.

"if you think your not being useful, stop thinking that. I would not be able to do this alone" he said. Alec twitched his mouth up still disappointed. "tell you what, when I get back, I'll do my best to sneak Madi out and ill bring you with me and we can talk about whatever plan there might be. It won't be for long though, they'll catch us. which won't be good, but we'll do our best to avoid it" Donovan said. Alec smiled up at him and nodded. Donovan smiled and ruffled his hair a bit then stood up. "ill see you later" Don said.

"bye" Alec said going back to the book with a dark cover with a grey tie on it.

"wait… is that?" Donovan started but stopped and sighed shaking his head as he left the room.

VIII

"SAM" Clara shouted

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Sam jolted awake. "you okay?" Sam asked

"good question Sammy. lets start off with i just got back from the dead after five years" She snapped. Sam didn't say anything, he just looked at her. she was wearing a pair of his sweatpants and his sweatshirt.

"I - sorry" Sam mumbled as he threw the covers off and sat up. "Let's get going. I'm sure you want to see Dean" Sam grumbled and walked into the bathroom. Clara sighed and rolled her eyes. Clara knew she shouldn't be like that to him. He's Deans little brother. But it was his fault she was back, after five years of death. She was back in this version of Hell. The other version, the physical torture, where Madison is.

Clara never wanted to be back. She will never be able to adjust back to normal life. After the five mortal years, she lost count of how long it was for her, she wouldn't be able to be normal. The pain, the near, distant, horrified screams still fresh in her memory. The cold blade slicing every inch of her body, the strange tools, she remembered every single cut. Every single one. Every time she even blinked she felt them. She could see the cold black eyes of her various torturers. They stabbed her, sliced her, caused pain in unexplained ways, for so long. For so much at a time to the point she begged and begges for them to kill her, even though she was unable to die. After all that, how could anyone adjust back to normal life? Clara was sitting with her back to the wall with her knees pulled up the her chest and she was staring at the wall, not daring to blink. Her daughter, Madison, the one Dean and Sam promised to look after, was down there. She was just five. Who knows what they are doing to her?

"Clara?" Sam said walking out of the bathroom. She looked up quickly and cleared her throat. She looked at the one who she knew as a twelve year old little kid. Following Dean around, copying what ever Dean did. Always trying to be like him.

"Finally! Let's go" Clara said as she stood up.

VIII

[flashback]

"Deanie!" a four year old Madi exclaimed running up to Dean as he walked in the room. Dean smiled brightly and knelt down to her scooping her up and lifting her above his head as he stood. Madi screamed with laughter as Dean swooped her back down and enclosed her in a tight hug.

"grrrr Im gonna eat you up!" Dean growled playfully. Madi giggled but screamed as she tried to wriggle away from Dean. Dean pulled Madi down to the ground and didn't let go of her.

"Ga!" she screamed. Dean shifted for a second, MAdi managed to wriggle away just then and ran away a few steps.

"How did you get away? Me hungry! Me want dinner!" Dean said in a growly voice.

"Rawwry won't let you eat me! Will you Rawwry?" She had been holding it in her hands but the she ran at dean and jumped on his back and put the little Lion in his face.

"stay away from Madi" She said in a low grumpy voice. Dean looked straight at the stuffed lion.

"Me hungry Rawwry, Me like little girl!" Dean growled.

"Madi is not little girl she is four!" Madi said through the lion.

"is she now? well, it'll just have to do" Dean said. Madi giggled and growled and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck as if she was attacking him.

"gah! no!" Dean yelled as he dropped to the ground with Madi still on his back. "oof"

"HAHA I WIN" Madi yelled.

"please dont eat me" Dean begged in his growl voice.

"I prefer Ice Cream"Madi said.

[present]

Dean smiled a bit at the memory, but it quickly faded and he frowned again.

"Dean?" Castiel said softly as he appeared into the room. But Dean didn't even flinch at the sound of Cas. He was completly lost in his own mind. With everything going on. He was terrified. She's not dead like the others are, who are in hell. Shes completly alive. or all he knows she could be dead. The thought caused his stomach to drop, filling with worry about what is happening to her. And it was a strange worrry feeling for Dean. it wasn't the same sense of worry for when Sammy was in trouble. But it was so much deeper. At least with Sam could handle alot more. But this _is_ a child he has been with since day 1 of her birth. She _is_ only 5, and scared and lonely and-

"DEAN?", Cas raised his voice a little. Dean immediatly drew his attention towards Cas.

"Hey", Dean said softly.

"Are you okay", Castiel's blue looked at Dean with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine", Dean sighed and looked away from him.

"I am not good with human emotions, Dean. But I know this expression your potraying. And you not okay", Cas stepped forward.

"You wouldn't undestand", Dean looked down a bit.

"Try me". Cas said moving one step closer. Dean sighed.

"I'm scared", Dean felt tears form behind his eyeslids and he attempted to blink them away. Which partially worked. He couldn't show emotion, at least not in front of Cas. He was dying inside ad he couldnt possibly understand what it feels like.

"I know, im frightend too, but Dean there will be a way we just have to give it time", Cas said.

"TIME, time moves alot quicker down there, CAS I have waited far too long to get her the first time. The longer we wait, the even longer amount of time those bastards have to destroy her completely...I know exactly what it was like I was down there for 40 years", Dean paused and looked down as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Just a small helpless tear.

"she's a baby Cas, a five year old baby...we can't just hold it all off any longer", Deans voice started to break up. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and they both gave eye contact. Deans pained green eyes meeting Cas's concerned blues. The stood looking into eachothers eyes, Dean waiting for a response mostly. But something made sense in Castiel's blue eyes, something that Dean knew. He knew that there was something, something he never noticed before. He never had to worry for Cas, well he would worry but Cas was always there for him.

"I will try my best, I m going to even if that means i have to go down there myself", Cas turned away about to fly off. But Dean stopped him.

"Wait!", Dean said. Cas turned back to his hunter quickly with a confused expression.

"please don't turn this into a chick flick moment just come here", Dean said. Cas looked cofused and stepped towards Dean. Dean gave him a quick "man hug" and Cas hugged back.

"Thanks man", Dean said giving a small smile at the corner of his mouth that quickly turned into a frown.

"For what, Dean", Cas was a bit confused.

"For always being there", Dean said. They pulled away from their hug. They were nearly inches apart. Cas looked into his eyes sadly. dean looked back with his painful eyes and they just stared deeply for meer seconds. Like just then and there everything made sense. Cas leaned a bit close then pulled back quickly.

"I have to get her Dean", Cas rushed then disappeared with a rustle of wings.

"Wai-", Dean was about to say before he had left.

VIII

Donovan put his back to the wall and looked round the corner. Two demons were standing at the gate. Donovan thought for a moment before he got an idea. He stepped out from the corner. The gaurds stood straighter and looked at me.

"Hey! my father wants to see you" Donovan said.

"why?" said the first one.

"I dont know he just told me to tell you" Don said shrugging.

"who'll stand guard?" said the other one. neither one of them were moving.

"Me, just while you are with my Dad" Donovan said

"We can't just leave our posts" The first one stated.

"fine then i'll go tell my dad that you refused to listen to him and we shall see what becomes of you" Donovan shrugged and turned as if he was about to leave. He hoped this would work.

"wait!" They said. Donovan smiled and turned around.

"yeah?" he asked.

"well go. Tell him were on our way" the second one said.

"he'll figure out that you're on your way, i have to stand guard at the gate" Donovan said. the two demons looked at each other and started of at a jog.

"HURRY!" Donovan shouted. The two demons looked back and started running off. "too easy" Donovan chuckled. He turned toward around and went through the gate. One step closer to getting Madi out.

VIII

"Well Madi, looks as though you're in for a treat" Crowley said grimly.

"w-what is it?" Madison asked.

"you get to see your little friend. Alec" Crowley said. Crowley glanced behind."Let him in" he told Mercy. Mercy opened the door to see Len grasping Alecs arm. Alec was struggling to get away.

"let go of me you son of a bitch" Alec said a kicked Len in the shin.

"ow! son of a bitch!" Len winced and let him go.

"hey" Mercy said. "that implies im a bitch" Mercy snapped.

"well you are" Alec said and rubbed his arm where Len had been grabbing. "Madi!" he rused past Mercy and Crowley and went to Madi.

"Alec!" she said from the chair where she was strapped down.

"are you okay?" he asked

"sure, just strapped down right before Crowley is going to hurt me again" She remarked.

"you both must be wondering what you're both doing here" Crowley said.

"yeah" Alec said.

"oh this should be fun!" Len said chuckling.

"not you" Mercy said and pushed him out of the doorway and slammed it in his face.

"bitch" Len mumbled and turned. A sudden growling noise came from in front of him. "oh crap not again" Len took a deep breath and slowly backed away. Then bolted for with the snarls and barks of a very rabid Kevin.

Alec undid the knots. but he struggled and Crowley gave a scoff. Alec struggled more and Madi groaned and rolled her eyes. Mercy then harshly pulled Alec back and tied him down to a chair parallel from Madi. Mercy stood behind Alec with her hands on his shoulder. Alec and Madi exchanged then stepped behind Madison's chair and gave Mercy a look. Mercy and both pulled out a syringe and they both angled them to Madison and Alec. The childrens frightened eyes were locked on to the other. Teary red, terrified wide eyes. Green Against Blue.

"1...2...3..", Mercy and Crowley said as they pushed the needle into the side of both of the childrens. Then everything went dark. For both Madi and Alec.

VIII

Sam took a deep breath as he walked to the door. Clara was anxious for him to open the door.

"open the goddamn door", Clara said. Sam jumped a little. Sam then stepped in and Dean and Bobby were already there, he swallowed.

"Hey Sam", Dean said quietly, without any enthusiasm in seeing his younger brother.

"Hey", Sam said feeling a lump in his throat as Dean noticed Clara.

"Dean", Clara said stepping next to Sam. Bobby splashed Clara and Sam both with holy water and she rolled her eyes and spit out the water so did Sammy.

"really", she groaned.

"Just had to make sure", Bobby said. He stepped forward and pulled Clara into a hug. Dean kinda stood there awkward. He pulled away after a few moments.

"Sam?", Bobby looked at Sam.

"no you didnt", Dean said. Clara smirked and looked at Sam.

"oooh Sammy's in trouble", she said in a babyish mocking tone. Dean stepped forwards and hugged Clara who hugged him back. Sammy kinda rolled his eyes a little and Bobby looked at Sam with confusion. They pulled away.

"I missed you all but lets save the argument for after we get Madi", Clara pushed past all of them and went to the table that was filled with various assortments of books about hell. In which she already started flipping through them. Dean looked at Clara curiously.

"Don't you wanna readjust", Dean asked. "you were in hell, I knew what that feels like", Dean said.

"My daughter is in hell Dean, I have no time for crummy romcom moments okay...lets get busy", Clara said. Dean shrugged his shoulders and went to the books. Bobby went into one of the books he was already going through. And Sam stood there awkwardly. Seeing as they all kinda took all of the books. Sam grabbed his laptop then went researching.

VIII

Gabriel was sitting on the couch of his house. Castiel appeared with a rustle of wings.

"Cas!", Gabriel looked to his brother with eager eyes.

"We have to get her, Now", Castiel said, not as a suggestion but more of an order. Gabe rolled his eyes.

"I am aware of this", Gabe said. "But we can't go in guns blazing, its hell", Gabe said.

"Yes but, the longer we wait the even, longer it is for her", Cas said.

"We have no plan", Gabe said.

"Well I can't wait any longer, Brother. She cannot wait any longer for this...we have to do this now...or leave her there for the demons to taint", Cas raised his voice. Gabe sighed.

"Are you doing this for Dean", Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"for her...not for Dean", Cas said.

"Yeah, uh huh...sure", Gabe said skeptically.

"Please, I am begging of you Gabriel", Cas said. Gabe sighed.

"I will get her, at this very moment...but you stay here...I don't want any fatalities ya hear", Gabe said standing up.

"but I must go with you", Cas urged.

"Just stay here"

"but..", Cas was worried.

"I will go alone...or not at all", Gabriel disappeared in a rustle of wings.


	9. Chapter 9: The Scars That Never Heal

IX

Donovan stood outside of the run down house of Bobby Singer. This is it, where he can finally make his plan with Dean and Sam to get Madi out of Hell. He took a deep breath and stepped up to the door and knocked. After a moment of nothing, Dean opened the door with half of himself behind the door.

"Dean, before you shoot me with that un I know you're hiding behind the door, and before you splash holy water on me, I'm Donovan. the one from when you were trying to save Madison from hell." I said

"the one that was down there when we actually had her? but I thought that was like a kid" Dean said.

"your think of Alec, I'm Donovan, I'm her older brother. Lucifers in nd a knight. But before you kill me, which would be difficult, i want to explain this. I want her out just as much a you and I want to help. I've been doing what I can down in hell trying to pull stuff over on Lucifer and Crowley, along with Alecs help" Donovan said kinda quickly before Dean killed him.

"and we're going to trust you because…" Dean said looking skeptical.

"because, if I get caught up here especially with the Winchesters I will either be killed or put in a cell and tortured for all eternity. And shes my little sister" He said. Dean stood still before laying him in. But Dean made Donovan wait by the door until he got everyone else to check him out.

Donovan retold what he told Dean slower and more detail, as Dean was not about to kill him.

"Why would this Alec kid want to help so much," Sam asked

"He's a good kid and hs not in much better of situation than she is," Donovan said

"So, Don, any ideas?" Dean asked. Donovan looked at Dean about to say something when Castiel appeared in the room.

"Dean! Gabriel went to Hell get Madison. Alone" Castiel said panicky.a

"Cas! Slow down, What happened? Why did he go alone?" Dean asked.

"Hes gonna get caught, and that will not be good at all" Donovan stood up. Castiel turned towards him and tilted his head but glard at him.

"who are you," Cas said letting his blade drop from his sleeve.

"Im on your side don't worry, Ill explain later, right now we need to stop Gabriel from getting any further and help him." donovan said.

"who put you in charge?" Sam asked

"Sam! you go a better plan?" Clara asked.

"well, we can't just barge in there again," Sam said defensively. "and I'm not going to let him go alone I don't fully trust him" Sam said gesturing to Donovan.

"then have him come with me," Donovan said gesturing to Castiel.

"Why don't I go," Bobby said joining the conversation.

"You can't just barge in there," Dean said

"what other why is there?" Clara asked. Dean turned to look at Cas, who looked back at him.

"could you use your little angel radio thing to get Gabe here so we can actually make a plan?" Dean asked.

"Ill try I dont know if Itll work if he's in hell" Cas said still looking straight at Dean. "but I will try" Cas said. A few moments psed by and Gabe appeared in the room.

"What?! I was close" Gabe said.

"Well we needed a plan you were for sure going to get caught," Castiel said.

"Whats the plan then?" Gabe asked

"Well, We're not exactly sure yet," Dean said.

"who are they?" Gabe asked referring to Donovan and Clara.

"This is Clara, that Donovan," Dean said

"Clara is Madis mother and Donovan is claiming to be her brother," Sam said.

"Now what is the plan?" Bobby asked.

"I've got one," Donovan said, "I bring Gabriel and maybe one other person like Dean or Sam, and act like I'm holding you hostage, or prisons or something" Donovan suggested.

"its better than barging in" Clara agreed.

"But what then?" Dean asked. "I mean that's how we can get in, but what comes after that?" dean asked.

"That I don't know" Don sighed.

"Cross that bridge when we get there?" Gabe asked.

"We should have a bit more of a plan," Bobby said.

"We need to go very soon, I let her be there any longer," Dean said.

"Neither can I" Sam added.

"Well, you're the one that knows the best what's going on down there," Dean said to Don.

"Well, we could go off and sneak to Alec, he might have something up his sleeve"

"I highly doubt that an object small enough to fit up someones sleeve is going to be of any use," Cas said tilting his head. Dean hid a small smirk at that.

"It's an expression Cas," Dean said. Sam looked at Dean, he knew that hide a smirk look, he did it all the time before he and Clara started going out.

IX

"Mercy! hand me that knife and vial" Crowley said. Mercy handed im one of the vials that was on the table that usually held all the torture equipment. Crowley lifted Madison's sleeping head and cut a small sliver on her neck carefully. He dropped the knife aside and held the vial to her neck as Blue light like smoke stream out of her neck. It was mere seconds before he capped the vile and quickly seared the wound closed with a zippo light so that all of the blue light energy was safely back in her body and the grace quickly healed the burnt wound quickly after. Grace worked wonderfully. Mercy has done the same thing with Alec except his was blue swirling matter along with black smoke and it swirled around like a ying yang. Mercy labeled the vial with Alec's name, as if it wasn't evident to be the 8-year-olds already. So did crowley and he placed her vile carefully in a box lined with black velvety cushion. Mercy did the same but in a separate box.

"why do we need this, exactly", Mercy asked looking at Crowley.

"well, I was thinking. Sell it on the black market….maybe make a profit", Crowley said sarcastically.

"Seriously", Mercy raised and eyebrow.

"we can use it to track them, even with angel proofing. you get near them and there grace glows", Crowley said. "the winchesters are a threat...they will stop at nothing when it comes to their supposed family, time will come and she will go missing from us...but we can find her. And as for Alec...its just formalities you know, a just in case you wild child goes MIA", Crowley explained. Crowley turned to Madison as she stirred a bit.

"nnnn", she whined and struggled slightly in the restraints. Alec also started to stir. "Dean" Madi whined still mostly unconscious.

"Hello Darling" Crowley walked over to Madi as she fully woke up.

"Get away from her!" Alec struggled after he woke up as well.

"Now, now Alec, were not doing anything more today, we already have all that we need" Mercy said.

"What did you do?" Madi asked with wide eyes, doing her best to stay brave, like Dean always told her to be.

"took samples of your graces" Crowley replied as he picked up the two boxes.

"why would you do that?" Alec asked.

"just simple tracking" Mercy said. "Where's Len?" She asked

"I don't know" Crowley said shrugging. Mercy opened the door and looked down the hall to see Len jumped up on the small table that was at the end of the hall. And a hell hound sitting in front of it.

"LEN" she shouted. "GET OVER HERE" She yelled.

Len gulped and looked down at Kevin who growled when Len tried to step off the table. Len carefully and slowly stepped off the table and sprinted down the hall to mercy pushing her inside and slamming the door before Kevin could get to him.

"What?!" he asked annoyed.

"Take these boxes to my office and take Alec back" Crowley said.

"You know i'm not your personal servant" Len said.

"yes you are now go" Crowley said shoving Len out with the boxes and Alec. Len sighed and rolled his eyes as the door closed behind him. when he heard growling he frowned.

"oh joy" he muttered and took off running towards Crowleys office, which the dog will probably avoid. Alec stayed behind and laughed hysterically at Len.

IX

"So were clear on the plan?" Donovan asked. As He, Gabriel and Bobby were about to enter from the gate.

"yeh, just hope that kid will be where were planning him to be" Gabe said.

"He will, unless he went off and did something utterly stupid, which he might have. But most likely hes in his room" Don said.

"What if we get caught?" Bobby asked

"Well Crowley stupidly gave Madi one of the most disloyal to him, but most loyal to what he loves to MAdi, Kevin hes called, and his loyal to her, he knows me and Alec are with her so he likes us, he'll help. Ha especially if Len catches us. Ha Len is such a geek" Don chuckled.

"Were supposed to trust a hellhound?" Bobby said.

"Hes a good dog" Don reassured.

"Well Dean will never let it stay" Bobby said.

"If we can't find Alec then what?"

"we'll find him" Don said. "Now stand up and let me drayou two forcibly to make it look real" Donovan said. Don grabbed Gabs arm and bobby's arm and dragged them through the gate. The two guards guards were just coming backback and saw Donovan with Gabe and Bobby. They ran up to them and were about to get rid of the angel and the hunter.

"Hold on, it fine I got them, I'm I'm taking them to a cell where Crowley can take care of them" Donovan said.

"Alright, just dont let them loose" One of them said

"i've i've got them" he said

"Oh, and by the way, your father never wanted to see us" the other one said.

"Really? thats ! wait! how would ever want to see your faces? my bad" Donovan said as he walked past them.

"Ass" He responded.

"Precisely" Donovan said as he turned the corner pushing Gabe and Bobby ahead of him, and leaving the two guards behind.

"that would've been bad if they actually caught us" Bobby said

"please, those two wouldn't be able to catch a baseball if it hit it in the face" donovan said

"which would be why they didn't catch it, it hit them in the face" Gabe said confused.

"Exactly" Don said

"What?" Bobby asked

"Lets get to Alec" Donovan said.

They all turned a hallway, taking a shortcut through the torture chambers through the long empty halls of screams that made even Gabriel wince. But Donovan was used to them, they were just an everyday white noise to him. Sad. Isnt it. They then noticed Len, whom Donovan recognised as len. Walking towards them. Len stop dead in his tracks. He had Alecd with him who was excited by the sight of Donovan. Len gave out a fearful noise then let go of Alec and took off running. There was growling in the distance and you heard the shriek of the poor man. Alec laughed then ran into donovan's arms.

"DONNY", Alec yelled out of breath. Donovan put him down and Alec gazed up at him.

"What is it buddy", Don said.

"C-crowley has Madi! I think hes gonna torture her soon but...I don't know", Alec said urgently then he stepped back and took a look at Gabriel and Bobby.

"An Angel and a human", Alec said. Gabriel looked at Alec shocked. Bobby kinda stood there, smile slightly at a the fact of how much Alec reminded him of Dean.

"What are you", Gabriel asked.

"No time for that…", Alec snapped and they all looked at eachother for a moment. Alec grabbed Donovans arms and dragged him. And the group followed close behind.

IX

"Mmm", Madi struggled against the restraints of the chair. The chair had been risen and her back pulled back fully ready for the torture. Thought Crowley told Alec he wasn't going to...he was. It had been quite sometime for her to rot and not receive any attention. Mercy stood watch amused at the new tools.

"Hush Dear", Crowley said. Her tears streamed, and she whined and struggled in all sorts of ways. It just ached more. She has been so scratched and wounded that there really wasn't any more he could possible do. Crowley picked up a short knife and scratched it across her back she screamed a muffled agonizing scream and her salty tears burned the open wound. All that was running through her head was that they were coming for her. Dean and Sammy and all of them were in there way. They promised. This was just a bad dream and she was gonna wake up. How can you do this to a person. Break them apart slowly and theres nothing left. Nothing. Then continue to destroy them. Madi tried to be brave but it was too far gone. Every last bit of light in her was based on pure faith in her family. But not it was fading. Fading away forever. The knife dug into her shoulder and she screamed again crying and pleading and begging and nothing from Crowley just strictly continuing forward. She started to wail and cry and kick and screamed and fight so hard it had worn her out. But after a few moments she would do it again.  
"God child what has gotten into you", Mercy said. Crowley look back and he sliced off the gag.

"Stop...STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP", she just screamed aloud

"Okay okay", Crowley tried to reason with her. Her lip quivered as she let out She wailed like a two year old who didn't get the toy that asked for in the grocery store. She just wailed. And Crowley slammed his knife into the collection making a loud noise.

"Okay okay...calm DOWN", Crowley yelled trying to make her stop.

"NO NO NO BAD DREAM...CROWLEY", she sniffled trying to compose herself for a mere second before she wailed again. The the door was kicked open. Mercy and Crowley both shot a glare at the four musketeers. Bobby, Gabe, Donovan, and Alec.

"UNCLE BB", Madi yelled as loud as she could. She also at the same time feared that this was another one of her nightmares that he would end up hurt. But then again...she didnt dream up that one strange man.

"Alright you son of a bitch", Bobby said grimly tightening his hand around a demon blade. "We killed you once and we can damn sure do it again". Gabe ran up ahead and throw Mercy against the wall. Everything seemed to happen fast.

Donovan and Bobby went up against Crowley who seemed to be backing up a bit.

Alec ran up to Madi and untied her. She weakly fell on to him and Alec struggle with it a bit then got his arm around her and held her close. As they hid under the chair. Alec put his hand around her eyes and held her close.

"Shhh its okay", Alec reassured, "they are gonna save you", Alec said smiling and he watch carefully. He kept her close though, she was breathing heavily from the previous sobbing session and Alec felt bad but he got her, and he wasn't going to let his friend go.

The battle Commenced. Gabe had Mercy pinned. As Donovan and Bobby fought against Crowley. Bobby got flung to the other side of the room. Donovan flung Crowley to the other side of the room. Then Crowley fell and Donovan angrily grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to the wall with a grim expression and he repeatedly punched him. Mercy then pulled Gabriel off of him.

"You're nothing but a useless angel", she spat and went to grab him by the shirt then Gabe rolled over and had her tackle beneath him. He smirked and bashed her head which knocked her out. Alec giggled and Madi tired to peel his hand off her eyes but her kept it there.

Donovan then got flung across the room and Bobby went in to stab Crowley which he got him right in the arm then he pulled it out and got pushed aside. Gabriel slammed Crowley down and went to poke his forehead which was another method of demon killed but it failed and Crowley smirked out of breath and blood spat out.

"you can't kill me that easily Archangel", Crowley bragged. Gabriel groaned and then slammed his head into the hard floor knocking him out. The all took a breath and Alec and Madi came out. Madi used Alec for support and Bobby ran to her and scooped her up in his arms in a powerful embrace in which she was way too tired to even fully be excited over. He kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I got you", he said. She fell fast asleep.

Gabriel approached Alec.

"you were brave", Gabriel approved.

"I'm getting you out of here", he continued Alec smiled.

"really", Alec said.

"yes, come on", Gabriel put his arm on his back and Alec frowned. "what's wrong". Gabe tilted his head.

"my sister Hayden we have to get her out", Alec said. Donovan looked at Gabe.

"You guys have to leave now or they will wake up...I will take care of Hayden I promise", Donovan said.

"I'm staying", Alec stomped his foot.

"Hey kid we have to go", Gabe said walking up to Alec.

"IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!", Alec jolted forwards Gabriel grabbed him, and with a sigh he place two fingers at the struggling child's head and Alec passed out. Gabe picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. They then followed Donovan back to the gate. The guards widened their eyes as soon as the group approached it.

"What", Donovan said.

"YOu not allowed to", the first on said.

Donovan groaned "I know." He stabbed one and yellow light flowed from his mouth the other guard let them through obediently and wide eyes and Don stabbed him. They went through. And Donovan stayed. Hey someone had to clean up the mess.

XI

"sir? you wanted to see me?" Len said walking into Lucifers office. Lucifer looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, Len right?" Lucifer asked as he walked around and sat on top of his desk.

"Yeah" Len said confused of why he was there. He thought it might have something to do with one of those little brats. Or those stupid mutts.

"Do you know where Michael went by any chance? I haven't really seen him lately" Lucifer said.

"Michael sir? uh, no I havent. Why?" Len asked. Why would Lucifer ask him? He's apparently Crowleys servant. Just a small insignificant demon. He was just Len.

"I haven't seen him, what about his kid?" Lucifer asked as he played with one of those expandable ball things.

"Last I saw that little brat was running towards your son, and from the looks of it, Donovan had that old hunter that hangs around the Winchesters, and an Archangel, Gabriel if I'm not mistaken" Len informed having no problem ratting them out.

"What were they doing?" Lucifer asked putting the toy down and becoming more interested.

"My guess is Getting that other brat, the small annoying one, out of here" He said, a moment after remembering that, 'that other brat' was Lucifers daughter.

"Madison?" Lucifer asked as he stood up. "What why?"

"Well, Michael's son is very attached to your daughter and so is your son. and that hunter, Bobby Singer I think, is very close with the Winchesters who would be close to Madison, and Castiel is also very close with the Winchesters, and Gabriel and Castiel are close so its just a big circle of emotional feelings and not wanting people hurt anymore" Len said using his fingers to list everything out.

"So, Madison is she still here? wheres my daughter? And wheres Clara Grimm as well?"

"Haven't seen Madison since I left that room with Alec, and as for Clara Grimm, I have no idea who that is" Len said. "I can go see if Madison is still here, same for Alec" he offered

"yeah go do that! and get Donny in here!" Lucifer ordered. Len nodded and turned and left.

"great more people telling me what to do" he sighed and went towards the room where he last saw Madison, Crowley and Mercy.

IX

"Gabe mind doing us a favor by zapping us back?" Bobby said with a still unconscious Madison in his arms.

"Of course" Gabe said with an unconscious Alec over his shoulder. Gabe placed his free hand on Boys shoulder and the fur of them were back at Bobby's. They appeared in the living room and Bobby put Madi down on the couch, and covered her with the blanket still there from the night she was kidnapped. Dean came rushing into the room from the kitchen. Relief, sadness, joy, fright, anger, useless, they were all what Dean was feeling when he saw Madison asleep on the couch.

"Madison" Dean said softly as he quickly walked up to her and knelt beside her. Madison was back, wounded and scarred, mentally and physically for life, but she was back. His Madi, the joy of his life was back. Back from the evil torture that was inflicted upon her just because Dean loved her. Dean smoothed her tangled, dried blood stained hair back from her face and he scooped her into a hug. A tight hug. His little Madison was back in his arms he was never letting go. Ever. He held her as if he let her go for just a second shell get captured again. He held her.

"Madi" Sam walked into the room from upstairs. Sammy rushed over to where Dean was embracing Madison, he could tell Dean was holding back tears. Gabe let Alec down on the armchair and watched the scene.

"MmMN OW" Madi groaned awake. "DEAN!" She yelled as she threw her weak, blood stained arms around Dean's neck. "Dean" She cried.

"Madison" Dean said failing to not let his voice quiver. "Oh Madi!" Dean said hugging MAdison even tighter. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry that happened. I won't let them get to you ever. not ever again. You hear me? I promise" Dean said. He pulled back from the hug and looked at Madi's face. Which was also blood stained and there was a large scar going across her cheek. Dean knew that was his fault and he couldn't look at it so he focused on her eyes. "I promise." He said. "Oh Madison!" he said as he pulled her back into a hug. "I love you baby" he said.

"I love you more" Madi said.

"I love you times 100" Dean said

"I love you times infinity" Madi gigged softly.

"Oh man I always lose" Dean said as he released Madi a bit. Madi looked behind Dean and saw Sam.

"SAMMY!" She yelled.

"Hey kiddo" Same said as he half way shoved Dean out of the way as he went to hug Madison. "Ive missed you so much im so sorry" He said

"I missed you too" She said as she threw her arms around Sammy's neck. Madi pulled back from Sam after a few moments of tight embracing.

"why are you all sorry? It was C-Crowley" Madi said as she stuttered out his name. Samd looked back at Dean. Dean was looking sadly down at Madison and swallowed.

"We just are Mads, and we promise that we won't let anything like that ever happen again" Dean said.

"Sam? Dean?" Clara called from the the other room she walked in.

"Madison?" She said. She never thought she would ever see her daughter. Ever. And yet she was right there.

"Dean?" Madi said.

"Its Clara, its your Mommy, you saw her before" Dean said. "Briefly when we were trying to rescue you" Dean said.

"oh yeah" Madi said "Mommy?" She looked at Clara. Clara smiled bitter sweetly and nodded

"Hi honey" she said slowly walking up to her. When Clara got to MAdison, MAdison threw her small arms around her mother's neck.

"wheres Hayden?" Alec woke up and asked. Everyone turned to see Alec's angry expression.

"Donovan is with her Buddy don't worry" Gabe said.

"Shes my little sister. shes in hell. Take me back I can't leave her down there" Alec said slowly and he clenched his fists. Alec was also clenching his jaw completely focused and trying to fight back the black inevitably raising into his eyes. He could feel the coldness swirling into him and coming alive. He was trying everything in his power to stop it. Gabe knelt down to Alec.

"Listen Alec, She'll be okay, Donovan is with her and is looking after her until he can bring her out. I'll see what I can do to help with that. We will get her out just not this second okay?" Gabe reassured.

"when?" he pushed.

"soon I promise" Gabe said.

"hey wheres-" Dean started but at that moment Castiel appeared in the room. "nevermind" Dean said as he looked at Cas.

"Hello Dean, everyone" Cas nodded and moved his eyes away from Dean after a moment.

"Madison!" Castiel said.

"UNCLE CASSIE" Madi shouted and ran up to Cas and urged his legs. Cas scooped her up into his arms. Looking at her bruised and bloodied figure. He frowned slightly. Cas brushed hair off of her face gently. Her little eyes were red and her face was pained. They all watched closely as cas placed a hand on her scarred cheek. He healed her body. There was still stains of blood every where. And the emotional scars could never be healed with angelic power. Madi wrapped her skinny arms around his neck and Cas leaned his head side ways against hers. Her rubbed her back slightly. Cas tried to think of something to say, that would be appropriate for her age.

"I love you CASSIE", Madi sniffled a bit. Cas smiled to himself.

"I love you as well Madison, I swear I will protect you from danger, I love you...you're family", Cas said. Dean smiled a bit. Cas put her down and knelt in front of her placing a hand on her head.

"I know you are scared right now...this feeling its strange. Its pain, I can tell you're confused. All the cuts and bruises are gone. There's some right here", Cas place a hand over his heart. "But I want you to do something for me okay", Castiel said. Madi nodded. She still felt drained and tired and weak. "just always remember that your brave, don't forget it. Because if you do, then the demo- monsters will use it against you, understood", Cas looked at her. Madi nodded. Cas smooth snarled strands off of her forehead and kissed her forehead Then moved back taking his hand of of her head. Then smiled. He could still see all of the pain, but she couldn't fathom it. It hurt Cas. He watched her grow up from a distance. It just hurt him. Madi rubbed her eyes then she walked to Dean and Dean picked her up, taking her blanket and Rawwry from the couch.

"Good night Madi", Alec yelled.

"Good night", she yawned and rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

"I love you Madi", Sam said.

"Love you tooo", Madi said tiredly.

"Good night sweetie", Bobby said.

"Night uncle", she paused and yawned. "uncle BB", Dean smiled and walked her to her room. The door was now fixed. Dean put her down and laid the blanket over her. He turned on her little Lion King nightlight and went to her and kissed her forehead. Madi looked at Dean with her blue eyes scared and pained and tired. Dean stroker her head kneeled beside the bed.

"Dee", Madi said in a tear-choked tone.

"What Mads", dean frowned.

"Don't leave, if you leave, then this is a dream, and I will be hurted by C-Crowley", Madi sniffled her little eyes watered. Dean tried to hold in his tear but one feel. He took a shaky breath.

"I won't leave Baby", Dean said. Madi started to cry and Dean picked her up up and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her weakly arms around his neck. She was so much more fragile than before. Dean then sat next to her on her bed and pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him with red weepy eyes. He began to hum to Hey Jude softly as he stroked her blood stained, snarled blonde hair. She eventually fell asleep. Sam carefully opened the door and looked at Dean.

"Is she asleep", Sam asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah", Dean whispered.

"I let this happen", Sam said with tears filling up behind his eyelids.

"Its okay Sammy" Dean said taking a shaky breath.

"It isn't, I'm going to kill that Son of a bitch first chance I get", Sam said.

"I am too", Dean said being slightly calmer. Sam stroked her hair.

"She's only a baby, how can someone do this", Sam said.

"I have that same question, but I guess there only one thing that matters...she's safe", Dean said. He felt hurt in stead of joy. This feeling of anger, mixed with sadness. Rather than happiness.


	10. Chapter 10: Home

X

"Clara?" Sam said walking into the living room. He was walking back up to his room from the bathroom, it was almost three o clock. Clara was sitting on the couch with all the lights off and her knees pulled up to her chest, staring blankly ahead.

"Mm," Clara grunted not looking away from the nothing she was staring at. Sam slowly walked over to her, concerned.

"You okay?" He asked softly as he sat next to her.

"Sure! I'm just peachy! Freshly back from getting tortured endlessly for five fucking years but I'm just peachy!" She quickly dropped her knees and looked at Sam sitting closely next to her.

"Look-" Sam started to comfort but Clara cut him off.

"Don't you fucking dare say "I'm sorry" or "it's going to be okay" don't! That's the last thing I want to hear! It's your fault! If you would have just let me get into heaven I wouldn't have to suffer! Okay fine, it's better than that red-headed bitch slicing me open, but the mental scarring. I have to live with that now thanks to you! And all that "We need you to get Madi back" was and still is complete bullshit! Absolutely none of that plan required me. Or you, or even Dean for that matter. I'm dealing with the clear, oh so very, crystal clear memories of each and every cold, bloody knife, and every freaking method of unusual torture, and all because you and your bullheaded decision to bring me back. You need to think sometimes Sam, think of other people besides yourself. Madison doesn't need me, she needs Dean. I don't need to be here, and I shouldn't be here" Sam let Clara yell at him, he let her vent he knew this would not be the last time either. She didn't even need to say any of it. Those were all of his own thoughts It was his fault that Clara is dealing with mental trauma, it's his fault. His fault for letting Madison get hurt. All of didn't need anyone yelling at him or telling him what he already thought.

"I know-" Sam started.

"Just don't" Clara snapped as she stood and stormed off to another room. Sam didn't dare follow her. Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before going back upstairs to bed.

X

"Can we get her now?" Alec asked Gabriel.

"Alec, what are you doing awake?" Gabe asked standing up from his couch and closing his laptop.

"you said we could get Hayden soon. Is it soon yet?" He asked hope filling his bright green eyes.

"come here buddy," Gabe said. Alec walked over to the angel and looked up at him.

"I need to get her out of there! I made a promise to her" Alec said.

"I know, and we will get her, but it's probably complete chaos down there as it is; it's going to be hard to sneak down there right now" Gabe explained.

"or even easier" Alec pointed out. Gabriel let out a low groan in frustration. He raked his hands through his hair, then grabbed a hold of the eight-year-old boy's shoulders, crouching to his level.

"you may think it's easy, but kiddo they're gonna lock you up in a cage and they will do bad things. You can't just go on in theirs. Besides Hayden is safe. That man, Donovan, I have faith in him. Alright.", Gabe explained. He sighed. He didn't think taking care of a young boy would be so difficult, but he felt responsible. A kid couldn't be in hell. It was not a place for the young and innocent. Gabriel wanted to go down but he needed a plan, and the last time he went down, they barely made it out o there. But Gabriel needed time, he needed a plan. Gabe had to do it, he kinda was growing a soft spot for Alec. Alec frowned and looked at Gabriel.

"I promised her that I WOULD GET HER OUT FIRST! THIS ISN'T FAIR", Alec yelled, stomped his foot and stormed out of the room slamming the door of Gabriel's room. Just to get away from him. Gabriel sighed, not really knowing how to deal with the current situation. He just let Alec let off some steam by himself. Gabriel closed his eyes and let out another sigh.

Alec sat against the wall and looked around the strange, different looking room. He had just realized that he spent 8 years of his entire life being cooped up in the same place. He had looked at the same walls his entire life. Yet he never thought he would care, until now. He realized something was different about the world. It felt calm and safe. Scary as well but it wasn't different. He smiled slightly. This was the place he wanted Hayden to grow up in. The thought made him frown a bit, he wanted Hayden to be here with him. He wanted his friend to be here. He looked at the window and smiled. He wanted to watch the stars with the only people in this world that gave a damn about him. Stars, at least he thought that was what those bright dots in the sky were.

X

It was late at night, beyond late. 3;37 A.M, Dean didn't want to leave or sleep. He couldn't he was afraid that he closed his eyes for a second, she would be taken from him. He needed rest, though. But he thought about what was more important. She took a soft quiet breath in and shifted a bit. Her little eyelids fluttered slightly. She slept like the little angel she was. No pun intended. He didn't wanna have to move, or wake her up. Or take his eyes off of her. Dean yawned and watched her. Then the door opened slightly and it was Sam. The door squealed and Dean was afraid the sound would wake her. But she was still fully asleep.

"Shhh", Dean said. The light from the hall flooded Madison's room.

"Dean you need sleep", Sam muttered Dean could barely hear it so he mouth the word 'what'. He walked up to Dean so he could hear him better. "Okay seriously, you need sleep", Sam said.

"I can't sleep", Dean whispered. "I need to make sure she is okay". Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, okay. If you need me I will be in my room, sleeping", Sam said as he walked out. Closing the door gently.

Sam knew why Dean wasn't sleeping, but the thing was. Despite everything, he needed rest. It was a long and stressful day, and they needed the energy for the next day to take care of her. Because he knew from personal experience, that the emotional damage of being in hell and HE KNEW first hand what it can do to people. She was so young. And all of this was going to be one step in the healing process. But still Dean needed his rest. Because the next day wasn't going to be about his brother's lack of sleep. It was going to be about the two people who just got back from Hell. Even if Clara didn't want sympathy or comfort, she was getting it. Bottom line.

Dean sat there and stroked her hair gently and, at a quiet murmur he hummed Hey Jude. Dean had always done that for his baby. He'd sing Hey Jude, every time she was sick, he sang all the time when she was a baby and she cried all the time. He had done it because it what his mom did for him. It was the only song that reminded him of his mother. Dean didn't sing normal lullabies, they were stupid things out of a mother goose poem. His meant something to him. And she loved them. Dean then closed his eyes and listen to her soft breathing. And eventually, the man who decided he wasn't going to sleep. Fell into a peaceful sleep. Something he hadn't been able to do in a while.

X

Alec clenched his fists tighter. 'focused. Stay focused' he told himself. Alec could feel the cold hatred feeling swirling inside him. And it's growing stronger and stronger as every minute passed by.

"Come on Alec, snap out of it" He muttered to himself. "Just ignore it," He said. The repetitive words he's been telling himself since he was five pouring naturally out of his mouth. "Think happy, happy" He ordered himself quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut as the feeling of the beast inside grew stronger and stronger. Alec began to breath heavier, trying his hardest to fight back his demon. He forced himself to think about what made him happy. Hayden. He thought as a mental image of his little sister popped in his head. Hayden, the one who could brighten his day just by smiling, though she was a baby she couldn't do much else. Hayden,...the one that was still trapped in hell…"No, stop HAPPY" He growled at himself, as the monster pushed through even more. Alec clenched his fists tighter, and clamped his teeth down harder, he tried everything he could, but the thought of Hayden beginning in hell, and everyone refusing to help. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a growl as he opened his pitch black eyes. His baby sister trapped down there. Still! And everyone, not wanting to help! not even Donovan. Donovan promised Alec, Alec promised her.

"YAAARRRR!" Alec screamed as he kicked the bed frame, Ending only in slightly dented wood and a throbbing toe.

"ITS! Alec screeched as he ran to the window "NOT!" He glared at the window for a second before throwing his fist through it "FAIR!" Glass shattered to the ground below, and inside. Alec's black eyes searching for the next thing to let his anger out on. He wished he was in hell again, for a body to slice through, for something with a pleasurable result. Like the satisfying sound of someone's helpless screech. Glass shattering wasn't good enough.

"ALEC?!" Gabe burst into the room with a frightened, worried expression on his face. He saw Alec repetitive throwing punches at the wall, leaving dents of each punch, Gabe glanced over at the shattered window. "Alec!" Gabe ran over to Alec and grabbed his shoulders. "ALEC"

"LET ME GO!" Alec screamed and struggled against the angel's grasp. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He kicked at Gabe and screamed.

"Shhh, it's okay Alec, shh calm down," He said reassuringly. Trying to remain calm in his voice, trying to be heard over Alec, but trying not to yell.

"NO IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Alec had to think so he thought maybe it was a good idea to sing, it worked on crying infants why not Alec. Gbe took a breath and sang one of his favorite Guns n Roses song.

"Talk to me softly, There's something in your eyes, Don't hang your head in sorrow, And please don't cry, I know how you feel inside I've, I've been there before, Somethin's changin' inside you, And don't you know", Gabe started to sing to Alec softly. Alec's kicking and screaming and Gabe rocked him gently along with the tune. Alec started taking calming breaths. His body felt the swirling darkness come away. His eyes that were filled in a dark ebony faded in the crystal clear round green eyes and Alec could feel the anger from within simmer away just ever so slightly. He stared ahead.

"Don't you cry tonight, I still love you, baby, Don't you cry tonight, Don't you cry tonight, There's a heaven above you baby, And don't you cry tonight", Gabe finished the first verse still rocking Alec.

"It's okay Alec, I got ya, huh No one ever took the time did they, no one ever told you that it was gonna be okay, it's alright kiddo I got you", Gabe said softly to him as he rocked him gently. Alec squirmed out of his grip and look at him, right on the verge of tears. Shaking his looked at the boy confused as Alec then lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck squeezing him tightly. Gabe was a little shocked at first, but then he warmed up to it and put it arms around him and his hand rubbing his back a little. Gabe saw it all, Alec was born to be a soldier, to just fight or some else's battle because he was "useful". He never got to just be a kid, never. Gabe was the younger brother of the first four angels, but he still didn't experience a happy childhood, his brothers would play impractical jokes on him while daddy was too busy creating the earth. He didn't want that for Alec, he didn't want to feel like he had to talk to Alec as if Alec was an adult. Alec was eight. He was a kid He should damn well be treated like one. It kinda broke his heart a little seeing Alec just so scared of his own power. He didn't know how to control himself. Gabe sighed hugging Alec, who made occasional sniffles.

"it's okay Bud, you're safe now"

"I am a monster", Alec managed to make out through his tear-choked tone. Gaber held him tighter.

"You're not a monster, they just want you to think that", Gabe pulled back and put his hands on the young boys shoulder and looked at him. "I know what a monster looks like, you really aren't one, Buddy they were making you into a monster, but I know one thing for sure. You're brave, braver than me even. What you are inside that thing boiling in you, he's weak, he makes you do bad things right? Well, he's a bully Alec, he's only picking on you because he thinks you're weak, but you're not. He's kinda pathetic to be honest, I mean my singing scared that bully away", Gabe smiled. Alec giggled.

"He's just a big BULLY", Alec was giggling, it hurt less to think of it that way.

"Yeah kiddo", Gabe messed up his hair a bit and Alec laughed.

"HEY", He said trying to smooth his hair back. Gabe smirked and messed it again. Alec was laughing.

"STOP it GABE", Alec laughed. Gabe then messes his hair and started tickling fell to the floor kicking slightly and trying to get Gabriels ticking hands away from him while he laughed so hard it hurt his stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT GABE"

"NO way Alec I'm on a roll….OW", Gabe said when Alec's foot accidently thwacked him in the head. Gabe paused and rubbed his head and he pretended to look mad.

"Sorry", Alec said ashamed of himself a bit. Then Gabe quickly ticked him again.

"GAHHH I WASN'T READY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Alec rolled around to get free from the hands of Gabe.

X

Madi shot straight up from a dream. She breathed heavily unsure of her surroundings. Dean woke immediately to coax her. Madi looked up at Dean with tired, heavy sad eyes that had relief in them. She buried her face in his chest.

"your- Dee you're- here", Madi said in a tear choked voice.

"Shhh Baby I'm here, it's real ok shhh I got you", Dean shushed her and he could almost hear his heart break. Madi lifted her head and wrapped her weakly arms around his neck. She felt lighter than the last time he saw her, more fragile, even though Cas healed her physical wounds, she was still a shaky, fragile porcelain doll. Dean held her rocking her gently. He was happy to have his Madi back but angry and sad and tired. All these emotions and he just wanted to be happy. Madi pulled back and looked at Dean with her hurt blue eyes. Dean was about to break down right then and there, but he swallowed down pride. She looked at him in this way that he had never seen, pure pain and fear, it wasn't just a sadness like she stubbed her toe, no it was real. Dean just held her tighter. Then let go and gazed up at Castiel giving him a weak smile.

"Dee." the weak five-year-old muttered softly. Dean still held onto her, But still spoke.

"I'm here baby, it's going to be okay," Dean said softly. He wanted that to be true, he only wanted it to be okay. The thing is, it never will. The monsters always catch up to them in the end. No matter who helps them, no matter how long they run, no matter how much they fight, monsters always catch up. The truth was it's not going to be okay, he can't be sure it will be. That's the only thing he has ever wanted, to be okay, for the monsters to stop getting them. If it was just him, he wouldn't care. But with Sammy, Bobby, and Clara now again it's not safe, now especially, with Madison.

"you're going to be okay, I promise," Dean said. Madison made a soft whimper and hugged him just a bit tighter.

"I love you dee" She whispered.

"I love you more," Dean said.

"I love you this much" Madi leaned back from Dean and spread her arms out wide. Cas smiled a bit watching the two of them.

"I love you this much" Dean forced himself to smile a bit, and spread his arms out wide.

"I love you that much time infinity!" Madi said it wasn't her normal enthusiasm as usual, understandable as she just got back from hell. She's just five, she was just tortured. Brutally, cold-blooded torture. And she's smiling. She's so strong, she's so brave. Dean loved her more than anything in the world, he was so proud of her he felt so bad for her too. He's proud that she's so strong and brave. But the torture, to him, it's all his fault. He didn't look after her, he let her get kidnapped, how could he do this to her?

"I'm tired" Madi mumbled interrupting Dean's thoughts.

"I know honey, get some more rest" Dean gave her a tiny smile and helped her back under the covers and kissed her forehead. She was asleep before Dean could pull the covers all the way up.

"Dean," Cas said. Dean looked up at the angel.

"How did I- How could I? I mean- I don't " Dean didn't know what to say. He looked at Madi then back up to Castiel.

"It's not your fault Dean, you can't blame yourself for this, this isn't your fault" Cas stepped towards him.

Dean stood and faced the angel.

"then why did this happen? How did this happen?" Dean asked, halfway fighting back tears, halfway trying not to yell.

"I don't know why stuff like this happens, It's not anybody's fault. You can't blame yourself." Cas said looking at Dean.

"No, these types of things don't happen! She didn't fall and scrape her knee, Cas, she was brought to hell and tortured! that doesn't happen" Dean said turning around to look at Madi.

"It does to us," Cas said and stepped forward and grabbed Dean's arm "Were not normal, It not your fault this happened. it's not Sam's, Clara's or Bobby's. Not anybody's but Crowley and Mercy's" Castiel said reassuringly and sternly. Dean's green eyes kept looking at Cas's blue ones for a while. Cas looked back. Dean pulled his arm away and sat back down. Castiel sat next to Dean pulling up the little chest at the end of Madison's bed.

"She'll be okay Dean" Cas promised. Dean glanced at the alarm clock 2:00 am. Dean looked at Castiel.

"how?" He asked softly. Castiel looked at Dean with his wide blue eyes.

"shes strong. She's so strong, She has to be the bravest little girl I know, not that I know any little girls, but she'll be okay. I know because she is just like you. Always being able to recover from any situation no matter what" Cas said leaning a little closer to Dean, Dean looked at Cas's eyes and he flicked his gaze down to his lips but back up to his eyes.

"I know," Dean said just before he closed the rest of the gap between him and Cas, He softly kissed Castiel as they sat there. After a moment, dean pulled back a bit and turned away. Castiel looked at him and smiled a bit. He grabbed Dean's shoulder and turned him and kissed him again. Cas pulled away after a couple moment and he rested his forehead on Deans.

"Is this okay?" Dean asked. Cas didn't answer he just took Dean's chin and kissed him again.

"I learned that from the pizza man," Castiel said. Dean smiled and laughed a bit. Dean put his hand to Cas' cheek and leaned his forehead on his and smiled.

"you should get some rest Dean," Castiel said softly. Dean smiled a bit.

"wanna come?" dean smirked, "uh no pun intended but ya know if you wanted…" Dean said. Castiel tilted his head a bit.

"I don't understand," Castiel said. Dean laughed softly careful not to wake Madi.

"I'll show you later" Dean winked, "you think you could stay with her? for me please?" Dean said. He never really said please all that often. He hated leaving her, but Cas was right he needed real sleep.

"Of course Dean," he said. Dean smiled a bit and turned into the hallway leaving the door opened in case if she needed him.

Dean walked into his room and sat on the bed he hasn't had a real sleep since she was kidnapped. Dean laid back and he smiled a bit and bit his bottom lip smiling. eventually, he drifted to sleep.

X

Donovan stormed the halls of hell smiling and with anger and relief. He paused and opened the large double doors and looked right into his father's eyes.

"Donny, what the matter?", Lucifer said.

"You are a heartless son of a bitch", Donovan said. "Already making plans to bring that poor girl here again".

"She's my daughter, and your sister Donny! I have big plans for her", Lucifer said.

"PLANS? She's five", Donovan glared at Lucifer. "She's only FIVE, and she can barely grasp the concept of what any of this IS...you have plans for her?", Donovan flailed his arms around.

" You will see", Lucifer said slyly.

"I will end you", Donovan said.

"Since when did you care so much about your sister you never cared before?", Luci questioned.

"Since I knew about her existence...father! Stop this at once", Donovan demanded.

"I will, when you...quote on quote 'and me'", Lucifer smiled.

"Whatever", Donovan walked out of the room and back to wandering the halls.

Michael came into the room with a book in his hand. One he had read numerous times.

"Michael, please explain to me why my children are so defiant", Lucifer turned to his brother. Michael cracked up laughing then after few moments composed himself.

"Runs in the family", Michael breathed trying not to laugh again.

"I don't get it"

"you are kidding right?"

"OH now I get it...not funny Michael!", Lucifer frowned and grumbled off to the other side of the room.

X

Alec awoke to the sun shining on his face. He rubbed his eyes. Alec looked out the window. He always wondered what the sun was like. He squinted his eyes trying to stare at it. But he turned his back to it.

"what a disappointment", he rubbed his eyes. After a few moments Alec could see clearly again he looked at the alarm clock 8:07 am. Alec jumped out of bed and ran through the doors. Gabe was sitting on the couch watching Downton Abbey. Alec sat next to Gabe and watched his reaction when something was said. Gabe gasped then sighed as it was the end of the episode.

"Alec how can they leave a cliffhanger like that", Gabe asked looking at him. Alec shrugged confused. Gabe smiled and ruffled Alec's hair. "how about some breakfast?" he asked. Alec nodded and jumped up. Now Gabe had to figure out what the hell to feed him. "Uh, what do you want?" he asked unsurely.

"I dunno, I've never really had much of anything before" Alec shrugged "Pizza?" he said.

"Okay," Gabe said and grabbed Alec's shoulder and transported them to Bobby's house.

"uh, Gabe?" Bobby said looking at them.

"Hey, Bobby!" Alec said smiling.

"what are you guys doing here?" Bobby asked.

"do you have pizza?" Gabe asked.

"why do you need pizza?" Bobby asked pouring coffee into a mug.

"breakfast," Alec said.

"you need food? I thought you were all Demon and angel I thought you didn't need food?" Bobby said.

"I don't really, but I want to!" Alec said "Oh! and how's Madi?"Alec asked with his bright green eyes shining at Bobby.

"She's still sleeping kiddo" He answered. "But as soon as-" Bobby was cut off by Madi screaming, but soon it faded. Alec ran upstairs to find her. He barged into her room to see Dean hugging a sobbing Madi tightly.

"Is she okay?" Alec asked worriedly. Dean took a second, then turned to look at Alec with Madi still in his arms.

"It was just a nightmare," Dean said softly more to her then to Alec. Alec looked around the room and saw a stuffed lion on the ground in the middle of the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up. Alec could remember Madi saying something about something called Rawwry, he hasn't met anyone named Rawrry yet so, this could be him.

"Is this Rawwry?" Alec asked. Madi sniffled and quieted her sobs a little.

"A-Alec?" Madi whimpered. Alec smiled a little.

"Hey Madi, is this Rawwry?" he asked gently walking over to her. She nodded a bit and reached out for it and sniffed. He smiled and walked over to her and handed him to her. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly with one arm and the other around Dean.

"See? All better now?" Dean asked. Madi nodded her head slightly and sniffed. Dean wiped her tears off her face with his thumb and smiled at her. "Now how about some breakfast huh?" he asked

"Actually Gabe and I are here for that, we're getting pizza!" Alec said excitedly.

"for breakfast?" Dean asked looking at him weirdly. Alec nodded and smiled. Dean shrugged "Alright cool"

"Really?" Madi asked slightly confused.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not" Dean half laughed.

"YAY! " Madi jumped up and ran over to Alec. "this is gonna be awesome," she said

"Let's go downstairs!" Alec said and they ran off downstairs leaving Dean sitting on the bed. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Dean?" Sam walked into the room.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said cheerfully and stood up. Sam looked at him and shook his head.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" Sam asked.

"What? Of course, I did" Dean lied.

"Dean" Sam pushed. "You need sleep, you can't, not sleep" He added.

"I need to protect her," Dean said in a tired gruff voice. "and if that means never sleeping again, I'll do it" He promised.

"there's so many people that can protect her, not only you, and if you want her to be watched at night at least let's take shifts," Sam said.

"Yeah, okay," Dean said.

"everyone is up now, plus Gabe is here, nothing's gonna happen to her, get some sleep" Sam instructed.

"Only for a few minutes," Dean said and sat on Madis bed.

"She'll be fine Dean," Sam said. Dean grunted lightly and laid back and was asleep instantly.

Sam walked downstairs to find Bobby on the phone yelling.

"Well, why can't I order pizza this early? You're there aren't you?" Bobby shouted. "Yeah! SO make my damn pizza!" he yelled "fine, whatever" "Thank you! finally" Bobby hung up the phone. "So I got pizza but we have to pick it up," he said.

"Who's picking it up?" Sam asked.

"Gabe," He said.

"What? why me?" Gabe asked.

"Cuz you can get there faster" Bobby answered. "with your zapping and everything"

"Cas can do that too, make him go" Gabe complained.

"What do I have to?" Cas asked.

"Get the pizza," Gabe said

"Oh, I think I understand," Cas said and disappeared.

"Hope he goes to the right pizza place," Madi said.

"We'll see what happens" Sam shrugged.

X

"Urrgh where's Cas with that pizza already?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, why did you send him out anyway?" Clara asked.

"I dunno, someone should have gone with him," Sam said.

"I'm Hungry!" Madi whined.

"I know me too Madi," Bobby said as Dean walked downstairs.

"Hi," Dean said.

"Hey Dee!' Madi said. "Were waiting for Cassie to come back with the pizza"

"Cas is picking up the pizza?" Dean smirked. "Well this is gonna be interesting" Dean laughed to himself a bit. A few minutes passed by with still no sign of the dark haired angel, until, there was a knock at the door. They looked around confused at first.

"I'll get it," Dean said and went over to the door with his gun just in case and looked out the window. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. "You know you could've just-" Dean was cut off by Cas pulling him into a deep kiss. Sam quickly grabbed Madi and covered her eyes, Clara looked at them surprised. Gabe smirked, so did Sam.

"Uhm," Bobby said. Dean pulled away after a few moments. "Cas!" Dean said surprised. "I was planning on telling them later," Dean said.

"Oh, but I thought I was the pizza guy?" Cas asked.

"Hey! what just happened" Madi squirmed out of Sam's arms.

"Telling us what? That you two finally got together?" Gabe asked. Madi looked at Dean and smiled.

"DEANIE! YOU LOVE CASSIE!", she squealed happily, running up to him and hugging his legs. Dean smiled to himself happy that she was at least a little bit back to herself.

"I SHIP IT!", Madi giggled.

"you what?", Bobby asked.

"I don't think we have anything to mail through the national post service...nothing will need to be shipped Madison", Cas said tilted his head sideways confused.

"I'M confused", Alec said.

"you know what...Clara and I will get the pizza", Sam said.

" Clara and I...NO!". She groans. Sam grabs her arm and pulls her out.

"YES!", he urged her out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM!", she slapped him. Sam winced and rubbed his cheek.

"OW!"

"you deserved it", she stormed off outside as Sam grabbed Dean's key and followed after her.

X

Hayden was lying in her crib crying for her big brother. But he hadn't shown up. She cried louder and screamed waiting for the soothing voice of Alec. But no one was there. Until light flicked on. Mercy picked up Hayden and rocked her in her arms.

"Shh Hey, Mommies here", She kissed the top of her head and walked down the hall with Hayden.

"We're gonna get Alec back I promise". Mercy smirked as she looked into Hayden's red teary eyes.


End file.
